Operación Atención de Jun
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suiseiseki pondrá en marcha su plan para hacer que Jun pose sus ojos en ella y se olvide de Shinku, y este plan lo efectuará con la ayuda de Hinaichigo, quien también quiere la atención de Jun, aunque de un modo más inocente. Continuación a petición sin lemmon pero si tiene unas cuantas escenas ecchi.
1. Operación 1

**Advertencia:** Yo no reclamo derecho alguno sobre Rozen Maiden en absoluto, pues no me pertenece.

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 1**

Era un atardecer apacible en la residencia Sakurada, donde todo estaba absolutamente en calma, especialmente en la habitación de Jun, donde suele haber mucho alboroto, pero en ese instante había calma que en realidad presagiaba un oscuro movimiento de parte de dos muñecas vivientes.

Hinaichigo estaba dibujando flores con crayolas de todos los colores imaginables, mientras Suiseiseki salía de su maleta con una serie de planos y otra cosas que la francesa no supo identificar.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí-nano?- preguntó curiosa y dejando sus dibujos.

Suiseiseki: Solo son unos cuantos planos para el plan de lo que haremos esta noche-desu- dijo simplemente la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Lo que hacemos todas las noches, chibi-ichigo- contestó solemne y malévola la alemana mayor-. ¡Tratar de conquistar al chibi-ningen!

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Una dice -desu_

_Y la otra dice -nano_

_Son muñecas vivientes_

_Son dos Rozen Maiden_

_Son Hina, son Hina y Suisei-se-se-seki._

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Suiseiseki: …Y así lograremos la atención de Jun ¿Me captas-desu?- terminó de explicar la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Fuerte y claro-nano- saludó al estilo militar la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Si todo sale bien lograré que Jun fije su atención en mi, y así me verá en vez de Shinku, quien sin duda caerá derrotada-desu- sonaba malévola la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué hay de Hina? ¿Jun también querrá a Hina más que a Shinku-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa señalándose a sí misma.

Suiseiseki: Claro que si, chibi-ichigo, no hay manera que me olvide de ti-desu- dijo en tono maternal y palmeando el hombro de la francesa-. Claro, no te querrá tanto como a mí, pero si te tomará más en cuenta que a esa tonta de Shinku-desu- dijo muy sonriente.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y eso es bueno-nano?- preguntó inocente.

Suiseiseki: Jamás dudes de mi palabra-desu- dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Hinaichigo: ¡Entonces te ayudaré-nano!- dijo muy alegre la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Es hora de que nos preparemos, debemos actuar justo a la hora de dormir-desu- dijo en voz baja la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: De acuerdo- bajó también la voz.

* * *

**Cocina a las 23:00 horas (11:00 P.M.)**

La francesa y la alemana mayor estaban sacando de una bolsa plástica un vestido dorado de princesa, para así empezar a vestir a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Este es el plan, chibi-ichigo- instruyó una vez más-; en cuanto Jun se aparezca para servirse algo de agua (he descubierto que siempre se levanta a esta hora) apareceré en su camino con mi vestido, fingiendo sentirme débil o indefensa, y entonces el chibi-ningen me tomará en sus brazos de forma cálida, y justo entonces tomaré sus labios para mi, y así nos comprometeremos en matrimonio-desu, jijiji- rió de forma macabra.

Hinaichigo: Eso suena lindo, Suiseiseki- dijo sonriente la francesa-. ¿Puedo ser yo la madrina de la boda-nano?

Suiseiseki: Y hasta la madrina de nuestros hijos, si así lo deseas chibi-ichigo-desu- dijo sonrojada y confiada

Hinaichigo: ¡Hurra, seré la madrina-nano!- celebraba muy contenta la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Silencio, chibi-ichigo, que ya llega el chibi-ningen, escondámonos-desu- susurró, y las dos se escondieron detrás de la mesa.

Jun aparecía arrastrando los pies y con grandes ojeras en su rostro, iba a beber un poco de agua (tal como lo había calculado la alemana mayor).

Jun: Tengo sed- bosteza-. Espero que mañana estos problemas de matemáticas no sean tan difíciles.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora!- susurró, y corrió a donde Jun.

Hinaichigo: ¡Oh, espera-nano!- vio que había un hilo atorado en la pata de una silla.

El hilo descoció los botones y cremalleras del vestido dorado, que al aflojarse se cayó del cuerpo de la alemana mayor, quien al llegar al camino de Jun acabó (accidentalmente) mostrándose completamente desnuda (ni siquiera llevaba su ropa interior).

Suiseiseki: ¡KYYYYAAAAAAA!- gritó al darse cuenta de su desnudez.

Jun: ¿¡QUÉ HACES MOSTRÁNDOTE DESNUDA, MUÑECA GRUÑONA Y PERVERTIDA!?- gritó tapándose los ojos muy sonrojado.

Shinku: ¿A qué se deben esos gritos, Jun?- apareció muy furiosa la inglesa.

Jun: ¡Es Suiseiseki, que se me apareció desnuda y gritando como loca!- señaló el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: Yo no veo a nadie aquí- dijo muy severa.

Jun volteó a ver. Donde antes estaba la alemana mayor, no había nadie ahora.

Jun: Yo juraría que aquí estaba Suiseiseki- dijo muy confundido el chico.

Shinku: Solo toma tu agua y sube de nuevo, que me quiero dormir- ordenó molesta la inglesa y se retiró.

Jun: Qué raro, juraría que aquí estaba esa muñeca gruñona- se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

La francesa y la alemana mayor llegaron a la habitación corriendo más rápido de que hubiesen recordado haber corrido antes, y Hinaichigo llevaba las ropas de Suiseiseki, mientras la muñeca jade arrastraba el vestido dorado.

Suiseiseki: Esto definitivamente acabó muy mal-desu- se lamentó la tercera muñeca-. Y lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo ha sido profanado visualmente- dijo casi llorando.

Hinaichigo: Fracasamos en el plan- dijo decaída la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Afortunadamente aún tenemos muchos otros planes bajo la manga, y es hora de sacar nuestro plan B-desu- dijo solemne la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Pero primero deberías vestirte-nano- la pasa las ropas a la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Gracias-desu- se vistió rápido la alemana mayor.

* * *

**Pasillo, junto a las escaleras a las 23:30 horas (11:30 P.M.)**

Suiseiseki: Vamos a poner en marcha el nuevo plan-desu- dijo la muñeca jade-; cuando Jun vuelva a bajar apareceré frente a él en el aire vestida de ángel y le convenceré de que yo soy su camino-desu.

La alemana mayor estaba vestida con un vestido simple de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y de adorno tenía unas alas y una aureola que se prendía con baterías.

Hinaichigo: Y yo te levantaré en el aire con la caña de pescar y pondré la neblina y la música-nano- confirmó la francesa con una sonrisa.

Suiseiseki: Muy bien dicho, chibi-ichigo, solo debemos esperar a que aparezca-desu.

Esperaron un par de minutos escondidas hasta que finalmente escucharon pasos que se acercaban.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora, chibi-ichigo!- susurró la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: A la orden-nano- empezó a manipular la caña de pescar.

La muñeca fresa suspendió un momento a Suiseiseki en el aire y encendió los aparatos para cubrir el suelo con neblina e hizo sonar una música angelical, para dar más credibilidad a la actuación. En medio de la neblina aparece la figura del ser que recién llego al pasillo, cuando ve cómo de pronto se aparece la alemana mayor volando en picada disfrazada de ángel para darle un abrazo.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo soy tu camino, elige mi amor-desu!- se abraza a quien recién había llegado.

Suigintou: Eso sí que fue bonito, pero la verdad yo no elegiría tu amor ni loca- sonó la voz de la prusiana.

Hinaichigo al escuchar la voz de la primera muñeca se asusta bastante, empezando a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Su-Su-Suigintou…- la alemana mayor también temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Suigintou: Parece que la primera rosa mística acaba de llegar a mí de gratis- dijo con una risa malévola.

Hinaichigo: ¡HINA NO QUIERE VER-NANO!- la francesa suelta repentinamente la caña de pescar, descontrolando la suspensión de la alemana mayor, quien empezó a dar vueltas como loca en el aire, para la sorpresa de la prusiana.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

La alemana mayor se estaba mareando ante aquellos giros descontrolados y acabó cayendo de pronto sobre la muñeca rosa negra, más específicamente su cara cayó dentro de la falda de la primera muñeca, hasta el punto de que su rostro tuvo contacto con la entrepierna de la prusiana, quien falló en ahogar un gemido al sentir la respiración de la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos-nano?- preguntó al ver la postura en la que estaba las dos muñecas mayores.

Suigintou: ¡Suéltame, degenerada!- saca la cara de la alemana mayor de su falda y la aleja de una patada en el rostro de la muñeca jade- Tenía pensado robar la rosa mística de Shinku a estas horas, creyendo que estaría indefensa, pero ahora veo que tienen una defensa demasiado peculiar e insoportable- la prusiana se fue molesta de ahí y se regresó por donde había venido.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Hinaichigo: No te muevas-nano- la francesa le ponía pomada en el rostro a la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: No lo puedo evitar. Me duele mucho la cara-desu- se quejaba la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: Parece que el plan no funcionó para nada-nano- dijo la francesa mientras aún untaba pomada en la cara de su hermana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Esa Suigintou lo arruinó todo-desu- dijo molesta.

Hinaichigo: Pero al menos nos convertimos en heroínas, porque derrotamos a la mala de Suigintou-nano- expresó muy contenta la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Eso no lo discuto-desu- dijo ahogando un gemido de dolor mientras la muñeca fresa le aplicaba más pomada-. Somos heroínas por una vez, aunque no del modo que yo esperaba-desu- se levanta la alemana mayor-. Parece que es hora de poner en marcha el plan C.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cuál es el plan C-nano?- dijo mientras guardaba la pomada.

Suiseiseki: Ya lo verás, chibi-ichigo-desu. Jijijijijiji- rió malévolamente la muñeca jade.

* * *

**Cocina**

Jun nuevamente baja para beber un poco de agua luego de todas aquellas arduas horas de estudio, cuando se tropieza con Nori, quien al parecer tenía intenciones similares a las del cuatro-ojos.

Jun: ¡Oh, Nori! ¿No has visto por aquí a Suiseiseki?- preguntó el menor.

Nori: Pues no la he visto- responde algo somnolienta la mayor-. ¿Pero por qué estás buscando a Suiseiseki-chan?

Jun: Es que hace como una hora esa muñeca del demonio se estaba paseando por la cocina desnuda y me dejó en ridículo ante Shinku- contestó el cuatro-ojos.

Nori: Eso explica aquellos gritos que había oído, por un momento creí que era algún vecino o algo- dijo conteniendo una risita-. Pero eso es normal, Jun-kun. He leído que a tu edad, ya muchos chicos empiezan a fantasear con chicas desnudas correteando por allí.

Jun: ¡Eso no es verdad, Nori! Yo no me imagino a nadie corriendo con el cuero al aire, y menos a esa muñeca gruñona- se defendió sonrojado el pelinegro.

Nori: Sí, claro- continuaba una pícara hermana mayor-. Y dime Jun-kun, ¿a cuántas chicas o muñecas más te has imaginado estando desnudas frente ti, eh?

Jun: ¡YO NO SOY ASIII!- reaccionó muy rojo el menor.

Shinku: ¡Deja de gritar, Jun! ¿No ves la hora que es?- llegó muy furiosa la inglesa.

Jun: ¡No soy yo, Shinku!- se excusó el humano ante la reprimenda de la muñeca rosa roja.

Shinku: Como sea, no deberías responder ante todo a los gritos, recuerda que los demás desean dormir, Jun- dijo molesta la inglesa y se regresó a la habitación.

Después de eso, los dos adolescentes discutieron en voz baja antes de beber agua y regresar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

**Arriba de las escaleras, a las 00:15 horas (12:15 M.)**

La alemana mayor y la francesa habían extendido una cuerda un poco por encima del nivel del suelo, y comprobaron que la habían tensado bien.

Suiseiseki: Este es el plan- explicó la castaña-; cuando Jun pase por aquí de regreso a su habitación, se resbalará con esta cuerda. En eso entramos nosotras en escena- la francesa se mostró entusiasmada-, le ayudaremos a recomponerse y le diré que sea mi médium como forma de agradecimiento, y de esa forma…

Hinaichigo: ¿Pero no es que Jun ya es tu médium, Suiseiseki-nano?- interrumpió la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Había olvidado ese detalle-desu- la alemana mayor se da un facepalm-. Entonces le pediré en agradecimiento que deje de ser el médium de Shinku y se quede únicamente conmigo- miró a la francesa-, y también contigo-desu.

Hinaichigo: Seremos algo así como salvadoras-nano- dijo muy entusiasmada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Exacto! Ahora debemos escondernos para que el chibi-ningen no note nuestro truco-desu- ambas muñecas se esconden.

Finalmente alguien sube por las escaleras, y tal como estaba contemplado era Jun quien subía. Las dos muñecas estaban expectantes ante el resultado que iba a dar su plan, cuando de pronto el pelinegro pasó por encima de la cuerda y no tropezó.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero cómo es posible esto-desu?- se preguntó enfadada la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: El plan no resultó-nano- dijo triste la francesa.

Sin embargo el problema apenas empezaba. De pronto apareció Nori, quien sí acabó resbalando con la cuerda de la alemana mayor y la francesa, justo cuando las dos muñecas estaban presentes. La chica levanta su mirada y se da cuenta de que las muñecas fueron las que realizaron esta broma.

Nori: ¿Pero por qué no están durmiendo ustedes dos?- las regañó la humana mientras soltaba aquella cuerda- Tal parece que lo que decía Jun-kun no eran inventos, ustedes están haciendo travesuras en la casa, Suiseiseki-chan y Hina-chan.

Suiseiseki: Podemos explicarlo- decía la alemana mayor atropellando las palabras-, lo que pasa es que…

Nori: No hay excusas, Suiseiseki-chan- interrumpió enfadada la chica-. Las dos vendrán ahora mismo a mi habitación para recibir su justo castigo.

Las dos muñecas se abrazaron asustadas mientras acompañaban a Nori a su habitación para darles el castigo correspondiente. La humana se sentó en su cama y empezó con el terrorífico proceso de castigo.

Nori: Suiseiseki-chan, ven aquí por favor- exigió, y la muñeca jade obedeció.

Hinaichigo veía como Nori subía a la alemana mayor a sus piernas, la acostó boca abajo y levantó muy en alto su mano abierta. La francesa se esperaba lo peor.

Nori: Lo siento, Suiseiseki-chan- dijo la humana-. Es necesario hacer esto. Leí en un libro que tenían mis padres que a veces es necesario disciplinar a los niños para que se comporten- la castaña estaba temblando-. Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti- baja su mano bruscamente, dándole la primera nalgada a Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ¡Kyaaa!- trataba de ahogar su grito cuando sintió otra nalgada de parte de Nori.

Nori: Esta vez recibirás veinte azotes para que la próxima vez te portes bien, Suiseiseki-chan- dio otra nalgada a la alemana mayor.

La francesa miraba aterrada la escena, consciente de que a ella también le iban a tocar otras veinte nalgadas, y que sin duda le iba a doler.

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Ambas muñecas estaban rígidas de pie, debido a que les dolía mucho para sentarse.

Hinaichigo: Eso si dolió, Hina nunca había visto a Nori tan enojada-nano- se quejaba de dolor la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Tal parece debemos idear algo mejor-desu- decía mientras se sobaba los glúteos-. A este paso acabaremos siendo tan fracasadas como Kanaria-desu.

Hinaichigo: Tienes razón-nano.

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Kanaria: ¡AAATCHUUU!

Mitsu: ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta mientras editaba algunas fotos de las muñecas.

Kanaria: Parece que alguien está hablando muy bien de mi-kashira- dijo la italiana.

Mitsu: Tal vez, ¿qué te parecen estos vestidos para probarlos mañana en mis nuevas fotos?- pregunta la obsesionada con las muñecas.

Kanaria: Sin duda que se ven muy bien-kashira- contestó alegre la italiana.

* * *

**Baño a las 01:25 horas (1:25 A.M.)**

Hinaichigo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos aquí-nano?

Suiseiseki: Muy fácil-desu- respondió confiada la alemana mayor-. Mi nueva estrategia consiste en que fingiré que estoy haciendo lo que se supone que haga- dijo un poco sonrojada-, y cuando Jun entre sin tocar la puerta me verá y le exigiré que se haga responsable por sus acciones-desu.

Hinaichigo: Pero pudiste haber hecho eso cuando Jun te vio desnuda en la cocina-nano- recordó la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Es verdad-desu- admitió muy roja la castaña-. Pero ya no vale pena recordar eso, y más bien debemos enfocarnos en este plan-desu.

Hinaichigo: Hina te apoya-nano.

Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente oyeron como se abría la puerta, y resultó ser Jun, para fortuna de la alemana mayor y la francesa. Sin embargo como los otros planes, algo salió mal, pues Suiseiseki, al correr para sentarse en el retrete tropezó con una tubería (¿qué hacía ahí?), causando una repentina fuga de agua que dejó totalmente mojados a la muñeca jade, a la muñeca fresa y a Jun.

Shinku: ¿Cuántas veces más debo decir que no quiero ningún ruido?- apareció la inglesa una vez terminada la catástrofe del baño.

Jun: Pero yo no fui, fue…

Shinku: No quiero excusas, Jun- dijo severa la ojiazul-. Arregla este desastre ahora, mientras ustedes- señala a las muñecas mojadas-, váyanse a cambiar y se duermen ahora- se retiró pisando fuerte y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Jardín, a las 01:50 horas (1:50 A.M.)**

Las dos muñecas ya se habían desvestido totalmente y se pusieron unas pijamas de muñeca que les había regalado Mitsu días atrás. Estaban algo resfriadas, y fue Hinaichigo quien se ofreció para colgar las ropas de ambas antes de darse por vencidas esta vez e irse a dormir.

Hinaichigo: No funcionó el plan, y encima Hina se resfrió-nano ¡Atchú!- dijo la francesa con los mocos colgando.

Suiseiseki: Shinku por esta vez logró derrotarnos, pero eso nos detendrá en realizar nuestros próximos intentos-desu- dijo testaruda la alemana mayor-. Pero por ahora debemos dormir, y también debo preparar las cosas para poder actuar mañana en la noche-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos mañana en la noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Lo mismo que hacemos todas la noches, chibi-ichigo- contestó solemne y malévola la alemana mayor-. ¡Tratar de conquistar al chibi-ningen!- bostezó y las dos se fueron a dormir, pero alguien las detuvo.

Nori: Tal parece que no fue suficiente castigo lo de antes- dijo de pronto la humana-, así que ahora serán cincuenta azotes y se tienen que bajar la ropa para que lo sientan de verdad.

Hina/Suisei: ¡NNNNNOOOOOO!- se abrazaron aterradas las dos muñecas.

_Son Hina y Suisei-se-se-seki._

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Terminé en tiempo récord este capítulo, realmente ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribir en el teclado. Supongo que todo este tiempo de jugar todos aquellos juegos de computadora finalmente me están dando resultados XD. Ya saben mis queridos/as lectores/as, si les gustó esta historia, pueden anunciarlo con un follow, review o favorito, que sin duda Rozen se los recompensará muy bien.

Edité rápidamente la historia aprovechando mi tiempo de ocio forzado, por lo que pude pulir las asperezas de la historia y perfeccionarla en lo que hiciera falta, pues me apena mucho cuando los/as lectores/as a quienes dedico estas líneas tienen que pasar por los errores ortográficos y las faltas de algunas palabras. Espero que la versión 2.0 sea de su agrado como es la intensión mía al escribir.

¡Hasta otra!


	2. Operación 2 (y I)

**Advertencia:** He aquí una continuación a petición de VladTurunen, a quien agradezco su review y sin duda espero que disfrute de esta segunda parte que contará con más ecchi sin llegar a lemmon (haré el intento XD)

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 2 (y I)**

Hinaichigo disfrutaba comiendo su tarta de fresa a grandes bocados, cuando ve a Suiseiseki moverse de un lado a otro de una forma muy extraña, pero la francesa continuó comiendo su postre favorito.

Suiseiseki: Ven, chibi-ichigo- dijo de pronto la alemana mayor-, tenemos que tenerlo todo listo para esta noche.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Lo que hacemos todas las noches, chibi-ichigo- contestó solemne y malévola la alemana mayor-. ¡Tratar de conquistar al chibi-ningen!

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Son Hina y Suisei_

_Una dice -desu_

_Y la otra dice -nano_

_Son muñecas vivientes_

_Son dos Rozen Maiden_

_Son Hina, son Hina y Suisei-se-se-seki._

* * *

**Habitación del espejo**

Suiseiseki: ¡...Esta vez lograremos atraer la atención del chibi-ningen, cueste lo que cueste-desu!- daba su discurso la alemana mayor, mientras la francesa le aplaudía.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina te acompaña en esta operación-nano!- aclamaba inspirada la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Pero en este intento no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar, porque el chibi-ningen últimamente está más y más cerca de esa tonta de Shinku, así que debemos hacer lo mejor por el bien de la conquista-desu- dijo dramática la castaña.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué hará Hina esta vez-nano?- pregunta muy animada la sexta muñeca.

Suiseiseki: Ya verás lo que vamos a hacer chibi-ichigo-desu, jijijijiji- rió de forma malévola la muñeca jade.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 19:00 horas (7:00P.M.)**

El cuatro-ojos estaba muy cansado de estudiar, tenía horas pegado cual chicle a la silla leyendo los libros de geometría, que ya parecía que leía hindú, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba ahí. Tenía ganas de tirar esos libros y descansar finalmente de todo este estudio, pero no podía hacer eso, debía recordar que todo esto lo hacía por el bien de su hermana, su amiga Tomoe, las muñecas, él mismo y también su futuro. Volteó a ver a Shinku, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama del humano, leyendo su acostumbrado libro escrito en alemán.

Shinku: Se te ve un poco presionado, Jun ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó entre inquisitiva y ligeramente preocupada la inglesa.

Jun: Es sólo que todavía hay algunas lecciones y fórmulas que me parecen complicadas, y me siento algo cansado, Shinku- respondió con sinceridad el pelinegro.

Shinku: En ese caso iré a la cocina y volveré con algo de té verde, ¿te gustaría que te trajera una taza?- preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que dio nuevas esperanzas y energías al humano.

Jun: No muy dulce, por favor- dijo sonriendo muy feliz de ver a Shinku ofreciéndole té por una vez.

Shinku: Entonces ahora vuelvo, no puedo permitir que mi sirviente esté mal- guardó su libro y salió de la habitación a paso calmo pero rápido.

Jun aprovechó el momento para leer un poco, y luego estiró sus entumidos brazos, cuando de pronto sintió que una de sus manos estaba tocando algo extraño. Ese algo se sentía suave, redondo, y parecía tener un botón o una punta en el centro, pero el pelinegro no volteó a ver lo que tocaba.

Jun: ¿Pero qué es esto que estoy tocando?- apretó un poco su toque, y escuchó unos gemidos provenientes de lo que estaba tocando.

El cuatro-ojos se extrañó de que aquello gimiera si lo apretaba, pero no volteó a ver. Apretó unas cuantas veces, y aquello seguía gimiendo, cuando finalmente unas pequeñas manos tomaron la del humano.

Suigintou: ¿Hasta cuando me seguirás manoseando el pecho, humano tonto?- la muñeca rosa negra estaba muy sonrojada y con la parte superior de su ropa movida, porque los dedos de Jun se habían introducido dentro de su escote.

Jun: ¿S-Suigintou?- se sorprendió el humano y dio un respingo.

Suigintou: Se ve que eres un experto tocando muñecas, Jun-kun- jadeaba la primera muñeca- Ahora te pido que quites tus dedos de mi ropa, ¿o es que acaso te dieron ganas de hacerlo?

Jun: L-lo siento mucho- retiró su mano del escote de la prusiana-, ¿pero qué te trae aquí, Suigintou?

La muñeca rosa negra no respondió inmediatamente, sino que primero se dedicó a acomodar sus ropas. El cuatro-ojos pensaba que la prusiana tenía pechos grandes, más grandes de lo que permitía ver su ropa, en parte por la generosa porción que estaba a la vista sobre la desarreglada ropa, y por otra parte porque la sensación de sus pechos aún la sentía en sus dedos. No cabía duda de que esa muñeca debía tener pechos bastante grandes, pero ¿qué tan grandes? El humano se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y trató de quitarse esa pervertida idea de la cabeza.

Suigintou: Ara, ara. Me estás viendo con mucha atención mis pechos, Jun-kun- dijo entre pícara y burlona-. Me incomoda ese extraño recibimiento que me diste, aunque por otro lado me alegra saber que soy más sexy que Shinku- rió de forma atrevida.

Jun: ¿Y quién te dijo que...?

Suigintou: Pues tú mismo, con esa mirada pervertida que diriges a mis lindos atributos- dijo con simpleza la prusiana.

Jun: Lo siento- se excusó sonrojado- ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí, Suigintou?

Suigintou: Al principio venía para arrebatarle su rosa mística a Shinku- respondió tranquilamente la prusiana-. Pero creo que sería más divertido si en vez de destruirla, le digo lo que estabas haciéndome, y así hacerla sentir muy, pero muy mal- rió malévolamente.

Jun: ¡Por favor, no!- suplicó el cuatro-ojos- Haré lo que sea, pero no mates a Shinku, ni hagas que ella me mate a mi.

Suigintou: Entonces lo que harás es que me vas a obedecer todo el día de mañana, serás mi sirviente leal por un día- propuso la maliciosa muñeca.

Jun: ¿Estás loca? Yo no voy a ser tu sirviente- contestó sorprendido el pelinegro.

Suigintou: Ni modo- suspiró la prusiana-, supongo que bajaré a charlar un rato con Shinku acerca de ti, y a lo mejor nos entretenemos un poco.

Jun: ¡No lo hagas!- el pelinegro se levantó y de pronto se tropezó, cayendo sobre Suigintou. Una vez en el suelo, Jun tenía su rostro enterrado en el busto de la prusiana, quien gemía con ganas cada vez que el aliento del humano la recorría por debajo de la ropa.

Suigintou: E-eres... muy ha-hábil... ¡ahhh!... haciendo g-gemir... ¡ahh!... a una m-muñeca- la prusiana quedó tan excitada que no podía evitar babear un poco.

El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente, mientras la peliblanca estaba aún tirada en el suelo, con ligeras convulsiones, con el rostro totalmente rojo y el escote más movido que antes, dejando ver todavía más una buena parte del busto de la primera muñeca.

Jun: Perdóname, Suigintou. Yo no quería...

Suigintou: ¿Hacer esto? No te preocupes, Jun-kun- dejó pasar la prusiana-. Veo que eres muy torpe, pero a la vez muy hábil para hacer sentir extraño, te pareces mucho a Rito Yuuki.

Jun: ¿Que me parezco a quién?

Suigintou: Rito Yuuki, ¿es que nunca has visto _To Love Ru: Darkness_?- se extrañó la primera muñeca.

Jun: Pues no, nunca me ha gustado el anime- contestó el blasfemo, quiero decir cuatro-ojos.

Suigintou: Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, pero regresando a lo nuestro; acepta mi trato o le digo a Shinku con todo lujo de detalle cómo logras sacarme esos lindos y amorosos grititos de placer- dijo pícara y melodiosa la maiden alada.

Jun: ¡Está bien, accedo! Pero no le digas nada de esto a Shinku, por favor- se rindió el pelinegro.

Suigintou: Es un trato- volvió a acomodar su escote, pero no sin antes de darle otra muestra a Jun, quien casi sufre una hemorragia nasal-. Al menos es mejor lo que tú me hiciste que lo que hizo esa Suiseiseki.

Jun: ¿Qué cosa hizo esa muñeca gruñona?- se extrañó el humano.

Suigintou: Esa tonta casi me viola hace unas noches, cuando llegué a esta casa para tomar la rosa mística de Shinku. No te imaginas de lo atrevida que es esa degenerada.

Jun de pronto empezó a poner en marcha su imaginación y visualizar a Suiseiseki violando a Suigintou.

* * *

**Mente de Jun**

La prusiana aparece atada de manos y pies con enredaderas a modo de esposas en una enorme cama de sábanas rojo vinotinto, mientras aparecía la alemana mayor con una ropa interior bastante sexy y con las tijeras de su gemela en una mano.

Suiseiseki: Es hora de cortar esas estorbosas ropas para ver lo que tienes ahí, niña mala-desu- decía con tono de lujuria total.

Suigintou: ¡No por favor, Suisei-sama!- esa voz sonaba muy impropiamente seductora y tímida.

Suiseiseki: ¡A cortar se ha dicho-desu!- usó las tijeras de la alemana menor para desnudar completamente a la prusiana.

Suigintou: ¡Ahhh! Por favor, tenga piedad, Suisei-sama!- gemía la primera muñeca, exponiendo unos pechos bastante grandes y un excelente cuerpo (Jun las imaginaba como humanas).

Suiseiseki: ¡Es hora de probar mi delicioso "jugo de la vida" del cuerpo de mi esclava Suigintou-desu.

Suigintou: ¡Se lo ruego, Suisei-sama, no lo hagaaa!

De pronto aparece una mesa con un pequeño jarro con una rosa negra dentro, y suenan a lo lejos los gemidos de Suigintou, mientras al tenor de esos sonidos, empezaban a caerse los pétalos de la rosa negra en la mesa.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Suigintou: Oye Jun-kun, ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntaba contrariada la prusiana al ver el rostro del humano.

Jun empezaba a babear bastante, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre, y sonreía como un bobo ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo?

El pelinegro volvió en sí, se limpió la baba y vio como la prusiana lo veía de forma pícara e inquisitiva, cosa que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

Suigintou: Eres sin duda muy atrevido, Jun-kun. Vendré a las 7 para que empieces a servirme, y sin duda lo voy a disfrutar, así que hasta luego- la prusiana se fue volando por la ventana.

Jun: Sí, claro. Hasta mañana- al pelinegro no le hacía gracia hacer de sirviente de la maiden alada desde tan temprano, pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

**Cocina a la 19:10 horas (7:10 P.M.)**

La inglesa estaba leyendo un pequeño manual sobre cómo hacer el famoso té verde, ignorante de que estaba siendo espiada por la alemana mayor y la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Este es el plan- explicó la castaña-; engañaremos a Shinku para que nos deje ayudarla a hacer té para el chibi-ningen, cuando en realidad haremos café condimentado con bastante sal. Cuando Jun se enfade mucho con Shinku, aparecemos nosotras y le daremos té de verdad y haremos que nos quiera más a nosotras y menos a Shinku-desu, jijiji- reía malévolamente la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: Seremos las favoritas de Jun- nano- decía muy animada la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: Haremos que Shinku se hunda en la vergüenza más absoluta, mientras nosotras tomaremos nuestro respectivo lugar al lado del chibi-ningen-desu- la alemana mayor y la francesa aparecen ante Shinku fingiendo casualidad.

Shinku: Oh, tenía todo el día de no verlas- dijo inocente la muñeca rosa roja.

Hinaichigo: Solo jugábamos-nano- dijo la francesa, logrando convencer a la inglesa.

Suiseiseki: ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar-desu?- fingió inocencia la castaña.

Shinku: La verdad es que sí- cayó en la trampa la quinta Rozen Maiden-. Quisiera hacer té verde para Jun, pero no sé como hacerlo adecuadamente.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere ayudar a Shinku a hacer el té-nano- dijo animada la sexta muñeca.

Suiseiseki: Vamos a hacerlo juntas, Shinku. Seguro que Jun quedará maravillado por tu esfuerzo-desu- engañó hábilmente la tercera-. _"Sí, claro. Haré que te humilles enfrente de Jun y quedarás fuera del juego, jijijiji"_

Hinaichigo: Yo prendo el fogón-nano.

Las tres muñecas entraron en la cocina e hicieron el té verde, mientras la francesa y la alemana mayor hicieron secretamente café con sal. Al llegar el momento, la alemana mayor le dio la taza a la inglesa y juntas fueron hasta la habitación de Jun.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

El pelinegro estaba solo, pues la peliblanca ya se había ido, por lo que Shinku no vio nada fuera de lo normal y finalmente le dio la taza de té al cuatro-ojos.

Jun: Gracias, Shinku. En serio me hacía falta algo de té.

Shinku: No ha sido nada. Es mi trabajo tener satisfechos y fuertes a mis sirvientes- dijo sonrojada y sonriendo levemente.

La alemana mayor y la francesa tenían la otra taza lista, esperando el momento indicado para hacer acto de presencia con la taza de té, cuando de pronto el pelinegro prueba su taza.

Jun: Te quedó muy bueno el té, Shinku. Sin duda que eres una experta en esto, no solamente probando, sino también haciéndolo- decía muy contento el chibi-ningen.

Shinku: N-no fue la gran cosa- decía algo apenada la ojiazul.

La francesa y la alemana mayor no se podían creer lo que estaba pasando ¿A Jun le gustaba el café salado? No, eso era imposible.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ichigo, dame un momento la taza- ordenó nerviosa la castaña.

Hinaichigo: Ya te la doy-nano- voltea pero no ve la taza-. Qué raro, no encuentro el té que hicimos-nano.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero cómo es que la taza se des...?- el terror no la dejó terminar la frase.

Junto a ellas estaba Nori, que recogió la taza y la probó, haciendo de pronto una mueca de asco.

Hinaichigo: Oh, no. Nori ha probado el té-nano- dijo aterrada al darse cuenta de la presencia de la humana.

Nori: ¿Esto... es té?- se notaba extraña la chica- Estaban haciendo una travesura con los materiales de la cocina, ¿me equivoco?

Ambas muñecas se abrazaron asustadas, mientras veían como Nori empezaba a pulir su mano (?).

Nori: Otra vez serán cincuenta azotes, así que por favor vengan conmigo, Hina-chan y Suiseiseki-chan.

Las dos muñecas querían llorar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Nori: Espero que tengan hambre, porque esto está delicioso- decía muy feliz la humana mayor.

En la mesa estaban todos, que es decir la inglesa, la alemana mayor, la francesa y el cuatro-ojos, junto con tres visitas adicionales; la italiana, la alemana menor y la prusiana.

Todas estaban muy extrañadas (escandalizadas en el caso de la inglesa y la alemana mayor) al ver a Jun dando de comer en la boca a Suigintou, además de que ésta estaba sentada en las piernas del muchacho. Shinku y Suiseiseki sentían unas extrañas ganas de matar a la muñeca mayor ¿Cómo fue que de pronto Jun la estaba alimentando de esa forma?

Nori: Etto... ¿qué te trae con nosotros, Suigintou-chan?- pregunta anonadada la chica.

Suigintou: Sólo sentía que debía conocer un poco más de ustedes- dijo con pasmosa naturalidad-, saber más de mis queridas hermanas, sentir el calor de una familia, como aquella vez que conocí a mi linda hermana Shinku- la inglesa no se podía creer lo sincera que la muñeca rosa negra sonaba-. Así que se me ocurrió venir a pasar un día de calidad con ustedes.

Hinaichigo: Sí quieres Hina te puede mostrar los dibujos que ha hecho-nano- las otras muñecas estaban pasmadas al ver cómo se la había creído la francesa.

Suigintou: ¡Oh, gracias, mi linda y adorable hermanita Hinaichigo!- voló hacía la muñeca fresa y se abrazaron de forma muy cariñosa, mientras Jun y las muñecas ponían cara de WTF. Nori en cambio no veía nada extraño.

Hinaichigo: Hina te quiere mucho, Suigintou- decía sonriente la francesa.

Suigintou: Y yo las quiero mucho a todas- giró su vista a todas, que casi escupen sus bocados ante lo que dijo la prusiana-. Cómo extrañaba estar con mi familia. Ustedes desde siempre han sido todo lo que he tenido en mi vida.

Souseieki estaba boquiabierta, y no se dio cuenta cuenta cuando se le cayó la clara de huevo que se iba comer. La italiana empezaba a tener revelaciones mientras visualizaba un ángel en la primera muñeca.

Kanaria: _"Un ángel. Es una gran idea-kashira. En cuanto vuelva a casa debería hablar con Mic-chan para que me haga un cosplay de ángel, que sin duda resultará en unas fotos que se convertirán en una gran leyenda. Está decidido, el cosplay de ángel es el siguiente que me pondré en la sesión de fotos-kashira"_

Nori servía más hamburguesa florada a Suigintou, Suiseiseki y Shinku, mientras la inglesa y la alemana mayor veían con sospecha a la prusiana, pero ella aún mantenía ese gesto inocente que parecía ignorar lo que era la maldad y esas cosas.

Nori: Se ve que te gusta mucho mi comida, Suigintou-chan- decía sonriente la humana.

Suigintou: Realmente debo agradecerte por permitirme probar la comida más deliciosa que haya comido en mi vida- sonreía tiernamente la prusiana-. Ojalá Megu pudiese venir aquí y probar esta deliciosa comida, que seguro le volverían las ganas de vivir- unas lágrimas pequeñas se asomaban por sus ojos, para asombro de las alemanas y la inglesa.

Nori: Puedes invitarla cuando gustes, Suigintou-chan. Sin duda ella será muy bienvenida entre nosotros- contestaba positiva la humana mayor.

Suigintou: Gracias, Nori. Sin duda te deberé mi vida si eso resulta- abraza tiernamente a Nori, y ella le responde el abrazo, mientras las alemanas, la inglesa y el chibi-ningen volvían a poner cara de WTF.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere comer unyuu, Nori- dijo la francesa.

Suigintou: Oh, te refieres a tus adoradas tartas de fresa- soltó una risita la prusiana-, tú nunca cambias, Hinaichigo. Yo también quisiera un poco, por favor.

Nori: Claro que sí, Hina-chan y Suigintou-chan- se fue a buscar en el refrigerador.

Shinku: _"¿Qué es lo que tramas, Suigintou?__"_

Souseiseki: _"Estoy segura de que debe haber algún truco detrás de todo esto. Una Suigintou tan empalagosa es como un océano sin agua, pero de alguna manera he de averiguar lo que se trae entre manos"_

Suiseiseki: _"De seguro que esta arpía debe estar planeando algo para apoderarse de las rosas místicas de todas, pero no lo voy a permitir-desu"_

Kanaria: _"Supongo que un cosplay de chef, o de cocinera sexy no vendría nada mal-kashira"_

* * *

**Habitación del espejo a las 08:40 horas (8:40 A.M.)**

Suiseiseki llevó a la francesa a rastras, pues ésta estaba muy entretenida dibujando flores y a las otras muñecas junto con la prusiana (WTF?). Una vez dentro la alemana mayor ya no disimulaba su desesperación ante la extraña situación por la que estaban pasando.

Suiseiseki: ¡Algo se trama esa bruja, y lo voy a averiguar cueste lo que cueste-desu!

Hinaichigo: Tal vez solo se hizo buena y quiere estar con nosotras-nano- dijo inocentemente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Suigintou puede ser lo que sea, pero jamás buena. Y para colmo hizo que el chibi-ningen le diera de comer en la boca- se sonroja al recordar eso-. No podemos esperar a esta noche, debemos obtener la atención de Jun ahora mismo-desu.

Kanaria: Yo podría ayudarlas-kashira- aparece de pronto la italiana.

La francesa y la alemana mayor dan un respingo al advertir la presencia de la segunda muñeca, y la miran de forma inquisitiva.

Suiseiseki: No, mejor no. Tus planes nunca funcionan, y jamás podrías traer al chibi-ningen hacia nosotras-desu- se burla la castaña.

Kanaria: ¡Eso fue muy grosero! Por si no lo saben, Mic-chan me dio unas entradas para ir a ver una película en el cine, y casualmente traje esos boletos, por lo que podrían invitar a Jun para que vean la película junto a él-kashira.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué película es-nano?

Kanaria: El último éxito versión romántica del detective Kun-kun, por lo que Jun sin duda acabará empalagándose y abrazándolas mucho y muy fuerte-kashira- dijo muy segura la italiana.

La francesa y la alemana mayor estaban sorprendidas al ver que finalmente la italiana les daba una idea que sin duda iba a funcionar. Y tanto que la creían mediocre y que sus planes jamás funcionaban.

Suiseiseki: ¡Es hora de conquistar al chibi-ningen-desu!- dijo de manera solemne, mientras la francesa y la italiana asentían.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 09:05 horas (9:05 A.M.)**

Suiseiseki: Es hora de poner uno de los boletos debajo del teclado de Jun, y en cuanto vea la entrada irá al cine para averiguar quién se la envió, y es ahí donde entraremos en acción para finalmente derrotar a esa tonta de Shinku-desu- dijo la alemana mayor muy sonriente y segura.

Hinaichigo: Ahora Jun va a querer jugar todo el día con Hina-nano- dijo soñadora la francesa.

Kanaria: Ahora guardemos silencio y entremos como que nada pasa-kashira.

Las tres muñecas entraron en la recámara, encontrándose a una prusiana probándose un cosplay de sirvienta que había hecho Mitsu, mientras la inglesa y la alemana menor veían aún sorprendidas ese bizarro cambio en la forma de ser de la muñeca mayor. La italiana se dirigió de manera disimulada al escritorio de Jun (quien estaba en la cocina en ese momento), y finalmente saca de su bolsillo un papelito y lo mete debajo del teclado.

Kanaria: _"Ahora solo queda esperar-kashira"_- pensó la italiana, cuando volteó a ver a Suigintou con el cosplay- _"No le queda nada mal, tal vez la invite a alguna sesión de fotos con Mic-chan, quien seguro estará encantada-kashira"_

Pasarían un par de minutos cuando regresa el cuatro-ojos y se sienta frente a la computadora, y al mover el teclado encuentra un extraño papel que no había visto antes, lo lee un momento y vuelve a bajar a la cocina. Detrás de él salen rápidamente la italiana, la francesa y la alemana mayor dejando solas a la alemana menor, la inglesa, y a la prusiana que ahora se quería probar un cosplay de marinera.

* * *

**Cocina**

Al llegar a la cocina logran esconderse de Nori, quien se dirigía con una charola con varias tazas de té hacia la habitación de Jun, y luego contemplaron al chibi-ningen ponerse los zapatos, comprobar si estaba peinado y salir de la casa. La francesa y la alemana mayor vieron esto como la señal para salir, pero la italiana estaba preocupada por algo.

Kanaria: Qué raro, creí que se tomaría algo de tiempo antes de salir-kashira- espetó la muñeca musical.

Suiseiseki: A lo mejor no quiere llegar tarde para ver la película, así que debemos prepararnos-desu- dijo muy alegre la muñeca jade.

Kanaria: Yo no creo que sea eso- contravino la peliverde-, hasta donde tengo entendido, la película empezaría a las 7 P.M., y todavía es de mañana-kashira.

Hinaichigo: ¿En serio? Tal vez deberías revisar las entradas para saber-nano- inquirió la muñeca fresa.

La italiana accedió y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando las dos entradas al cine. Pero se dieron cuenta que eso no podía ser ¿No se suponía que debía quedar una entrada para ver la película?

Kanaria: ¡Mamma mia, creo que le dí algo que no debí a Jun!- exclamó horrorizada la muñeca musical.

Hinaichigo: ¿A qué te refieres con eso-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Kanaria: Yo tenía un tercer papel, pero no era una entrada- la italiana estaba sudando frío-, era en realidad un reto que me lanzaron para las luchas del juego de Alice y...- la alemana mayor y la francesa casi se les salían los ojos de sus cuencas- creo que Jun en realidad se dirige a donde está Barasuishou.

Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki estaban de piedra. Ahora sí la tenían muy difícil para salir de este nuevo embrollo. Ahora debían salvar a Jun de las garras de la falsa finlandesa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Podrán la italiana, la alemana mayor y la francesa rescatar a Jun? ¿Lo irán a salvar solas o pedirán ayuda a las otras Rozen Maiden? ¿Nori les dará nalgadas en reprimenda por eso? ¿Podrá Kanaria llevar sus nuevas ideas de cosplay a Mitsu? ¿Dejará Jun de ser blasfemo y ser fan de por lo menos un anime? ¿Podrán Suiseiseki y la pequeña Hinaichigo conseguir la atención del cuatro-ojos? ¿Sabrá Jun qué tan grandes son las tetas de la prusiana? ¿Sabrá Shinku del complot que hay en su contra? ¿Sabremos porqué demonios Suigintou cambió de tal manera? ¿Tendrá finalmente Souseiseki algún papel de verdad en esta historia? ¿Aceptará Suigintou una invitación a la sesión fotográfica de Mitsu y Kanaria? ¿Lo del cine será o no será? ¿De verdad Suigintou traerá algún día a Megu para que coma de las hamburguesas floradas de Nori? Estás y muchas más interrogantes serán esclarecidas en el próximo capítulo **Operación "Atención de Jun" 2 (y II)**. Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos? (siempre deseé escribir esto XD).

* * *

He aquí la segunda parte de este fanfic de Rozen Maiden, e inmediatamente empezaré a trabajar en el próximo capítulo, pero no lo publicaré a menos que sus reviews, favoritos o follows me indiquen que de verdad hace falta otro capítulo. Espero por sus opiniones y críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, y no solo críticas por criticar, que así no vale (e3e).

Hasta otra.


	3. Operación 2 (y II)

**Advertencia:** Se ha determinado que pensar una vez en alguna Rozen Maiden desnuda en una situación sexy aumenta tu vida 5 años, lo que significa que yo ya soy inmortal XD

Desde que estaba en secundaria, mi padre me ha estado diciendo en algunas ocasiones cierto refrán que reza así: _"El que sueña que se muere, aunque sea fiebre le da"_. Nunca he dudado de dicho refrán, y en este fic voy a retratar lo que realmente significan esas palabras, y ustedes, mis apreciados/as lectores/as, sabrán porqué les estoy escribiendo esto

**Anteriormente en Operación "Atención de Jun" 2 (y I)**

Suiseiseki: Ven, chibi-ichigo- dijo de pronto la alemana mayor-, tenemos que tenerlo todo listo para esta noche.

Hinaichigo: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Jun: ¿S-Suigintou?- se sorprendió el humano y dio un respingo.

Suigintou: Se ve que eres un experto tocando muñecas, Jun-kun- jadeaba la primera muñeca- Ahora te pido que quites tus dedos de mi ropa, ¿o es que acaso te dieron ganas de hacerlo?

Suigintou: Eres sin duda muy atrevido, Jun-kun. Vendré a las 7 para que empieces a servirme, y sin duda lo voy a disfrutar, así que hasta luego- la prusiana se fue volando por la ventana.

Jun: Sí, claro. Hasta mañana- al pelinegro no le hacía gracia hacer de sirviente de la maiden alada desde tan temprano, pero debía hacerlo.

Nori: Otra vez serán cincuenta azotes, así que por favor vengan conmigo, Hina-chan y Suiseiseki-chan.

Las dos muñecas querían llorar.

Hinaichigo: Hina te quiere mucho, Suigintou- decía sonriente la francesa.

Suigintou: Y yo las quiero mucho a todas- giró su vista a todas, que casi escupen sus bocados ante lo que dijo la prusiana-. Cómo extrañaba estar con mi familia. Ustedes desde siempre han sido todo lo que he tenido en mi vida.

Shinku: _"¿Qué es lo que tramas, Suigintou?"_

Souseiseki: _"Estoy segura de que debe haber algún truco detrás de todo esto. Una Suigintou tan empalagosa es como un océano sin agua, pero de alguna manera he de averiguar lo que se trae entre manos"_

Suiseiseki: _"De seguro que esta arpía debe estar planeando algo para apoderarse de las rosas místicas de todas, pero no lo voy a permitir-desu"_

Kanaria: _"Supongo que un cosplay de chef, o de cocinera sexy no vendría nada mal-kashira"_

Kanaria: ¡Mamma mia, creo que le dí algo que no debí a Jun!- exclamó horrorizada la muñeca musical.

Hinaichigo: ¿A qué te refieres con eso-nano?- preguntó inocente la francesa.

Kanaria: Yo tenía un tercer papel, pero no era una entrada- la italiana estaba sudando frío-, era en realidad un reto que me lanzaron para las luchas del juego de Alice y...- la alemana mayor y la francesa casi se les salían los ojos de sus cuencas- creo que Jun en realidad se dirige a donde está Barasuishou.

* * *

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 2 (y II)**

Hinaichigo: Jun está en peligro-nano- susurró aterrada la muñeca fresa.

Kanaria: De alguna manera debemos rescatarlo- dijo preocupada la muñeca musical-. Tal vez debamos pedir ayuda a Shinku y...

Suiseiseki: ¿Estás loca?- interrumpió la jardinera mayor- ¡No quiero que Nori vuelva a darme nalgadas hasta que ya no sienta nada-desu!

Hinaichigo: Hina tampoco quiere eso- dijo una triste francesa-, ¿pero qué otra opción hay-nano?

Suiseiseki: ¡Nosotras mismas iremos a salvar al chibi-ningen-desu!- sentenció la castaña, y sus dos hermanas no se lo tomaron bien.

Kanaria: ¡Pero estamos hablando de Barasuishou! Esa demente es muy fuerte, y podría acabar con nosotras y tomar nuestras rosas místicas-kashira.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no quiere morir-nano!- lloriqueó la francesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡No hay manera de que perdamos si unimos nuestras fuerzas y lo damos todo ante Barasuishou-desu!- animó la alemana mayor- Debemos hacer lo que haga falta para salvar a Jun sin sacrificar nuestra reputación, así que iremos-desu.

La italiana y la francesa suspiraron resignadas, pues sabían que en este punto era inútil discutir con la muñeca jade. Luego de estar de acuerdo en ir a rescatar al cuatro-ojos ellas solas, subieron corriendo a la habitación del pelinegro.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Suigintou se estaba probando un cosplay de conejita, mientras Nori, la inglesa y la alemana menor sólo se dedicaban a verla, cuando llegaron de pronto las otras tres muñecas.

Souseiseki: ¡Se ven muy apuradas!- notó la jardinera menor.

Suiseiseki: ¡Sí, es que nos dio ganas de dar una vuelta por ahí!- mintió la castaña- Pensamos que podríamos ir a pasear en las maletas, a conocer un poco de afuera y esas cosas-desu.

Shinku: Eso suena bien- opinó la inglesa-, pero deben recordar que no deben ir demasiado lejos, no vaya a ser que Barasuishou las pueda encontrar- a las muñecas musical, jade y fresa les dio un escalofrío-. ¿Recuerdan que hace un rato vimos esa encuesta con los juguetes?

Kanaria: ¡Es imposible olvidar algo como eso-kashira!- empezó a recordar la italiana.

* * *

**Flashback**

Nori: He decidido realizar una encuesta con la ayuda de Souseiseki-chan para determinar qué opinan los juguetes sobre la fuerza de cada una de ustedes- anunció la hermana mayor.

Souseiseki: Por razones de seguridad hemos estado haciendo esta encuesta para la resguardar a los miembros más indefensos de esta casa- señaló la muñeca lapislázuli-. Y aquí les presentamos los resultados que hemos obtenido.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria prestaban total atención a la presentación de la humana y la alemana menor, mientras que por su parte, la inglesa y la castaña veían furiosas y a punto de explotar de celos a Jun arrullando en sus brazos como una bebé a la prusiana, la cual respondía a esos arrullos con un ligero y tierno ronroneo.

Shinku: _"En cuanto despierte la mato"_

Suiseiseki: _"Arpía degenerada, yo lo vi primero-desu"_

Suigintou: Ummm, escucho los resultados- dijo la somnolienta prusiana, esforzándose para no caer finalmente en el sueño.

Nori: Bueno, esto fue lo hicimos Souseiseki-chan y yo- empezó la humana.

_Resultados de la encuesta_

_Objetivo: Determinar el orden de fuerza de la seis Rozen Maiden que han estado en la residencia Sakurada_

_Puntos de los votos:_

_Primer lugar: 25 puntos_

_Segundo lugar: 18 puntos_

_Tercer lugar: 12 puntos_

_Cuarto lugar: 7 puntos_

_Quinto lugar: 4 puntos_

_Sexto lugar: 2 puntos_

_Juguetes encuestados: 1500_

_Apreciación de los votos_

_**1-**__Suigintou: Primer lugar 512 votos; segundo lugar 612 votos; tercer lugar 283 votos; cuarto lugar 93 votos; quinto lugar 0 votos; sexto lugar 0 votos. Puntos acumulados: 27863_

_**2-**__Shinku: Primer lugar 487 votos; segundo lugar 504 votos; tercer lugar 391 votos; cuarto lugar 118 votos; quinto lugar 0 votos; sexto lugar 0 votos. Puntos acumulados: 26765_

_**3-**__Souseiseki: Primer lugar 212 votos; segundo lugar 123 votos; tercer lugar 588 votos; cuarto lugar 296 votos; quinto lugar 265 votos; sexto lugar 16 votos. Puntos acumulados: 17734_

_**4-**__Suiseiseki: Primer lugar 131 votos; segundo lugar 200 votos; tercer lugar 152 votos; cuarto lugar 712 votos; quinto lugar 299 votos; sexto lugar 6 votos. Puntos acumulados: 14891_

_**5-**__Kanaria: Primer lugar 121 votos; segundo lugar 51 votos; tercer lugar 73 votos; cuarto lugar 281 votos; quinto lugar 802 votos; sexto lugar 172 votos. Puntos acumulados: 10338_

_**6-**__Hinaichigo: Primer lugar 37 votos; segundo lugar 10 votos; tercer lugar 13 votos; cuarto lugar 0 votos; quinto lugar 134 votos; sexto lugar 1306 votos. Puntos acumulados: 4409_

_Trabajo presentado por Nori Sakurada y Souseiseki_

Hinaichigo: ¿Están diciendo que Hina es débil?- preguntó inocentemente la francesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo no soy tan débil!- se quejó la alemana mayor.

Suigintou: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, por lo que es mi deber, como la más fuerte de nosotras, proteger a mis hermanas y procurar que nada malo les pase- dice abrazándose de pronto a la quinta muñeca.

Shinku: Sí, eso es muy bonito y demás- trata de zafarse del abrazo-, pero no deberías abrazarme así, que parecemos pareja.

Suigintou: Mi querida Shinku... ¿No has leído las historias de fanfiction que nos ponen a nosotras dos como protagonistas?

Shinku: Claro que las leí, pero esta historia no es yuri, así que suéltame, por favor.

Las muñecas y los humanos miran algo extrañados esa escena entre la prusiana y la inglesa forcejeando, una para abrazar y la otra para soltarse. Nori no pudo evitar pensar que se veían tiernas.

Kanaria: _"Yuri. Tal vez hable con Micchan para que elabore un cosplay de una pareja yuri para Shinku y Suigintou. El éxito que traería una sesión fotográfica así sería fenomenal-kashira"_

Suigintou: ¡Oh, se me había olvidado!- suelta a la inglesa que empieza a toser por la falta de aire- Jun-kun, necesito que...- se veía muy sonrojada, y sonaba muy tímida- me acompañes al jardín. Hay algo que... quisiera hacer contigo- todas, con excepción de Hinaichigo, pusieron cara de WTF.

Jun: S-sí, claro- dijo muy nervioso, y los dos se fueron de ahí agarrados de la mano, haciendo enfurecer a las tercera y quinta muñeca.

Al desaparecer de la vista la prusiana y el chibi-ningen, la inglesa y la alemana mayor se levantan y se dirigen a paso lento a la puerta.

Souseiseki: ¿A dónde van?- se interesó la muñeca lapislázuli.

Suiseiseki: Vamos a ver si el chibi-ningen está a salvo, y también a descubrir el plan de Suigintou-desu- susurró a su gemela.

Souseiseki: Entonces yo las acompaño- y así la inglesa y las alemanas fueron al jardín, dejando solas a la italiana, a la francesa y a la humana.

* * *

**Jardín**

Las tres muñecas llegaron sin hacer ningún ruido y tratan de buscar al humano y a la ojimagenta con la mirada, pero es por medio del oído que los localizan.

Souseiseki: Vamos a escuchar lo que hacen- susurra la alemana menor, y sus hermanas contiguas asienten.

Las tres muñecas se esconden detrás de una pared para poder escuchar lo que sea que la malvada prusiana le estuviese haciendo al indefenso cuatro-ojos.

Jun: Muy bien, voy a empezar, así que prepárate, Suigintou.

Suigintou: No te preocupes, Jun-kun- esa voz sonaba extrañamente ¿caliente?

Jun: Ahí voy.

Suigintou: ¡Ahhhh!- se queja de forma muy sensual la prusiana- Jun-kun, eso está muy duro. Además, estás siendo muy rudo conmigo.

Las tres muñecas se tuvieron que tapar la boca para no gritar a causa de lo que empezaban a pensar.

Jun: Lo siento, Suigintou. Trataré de ir más suave.

Suigintou: No te preocupes, Jun-kun. Si es contigo, entonces está bien.

Las tres muñecas empezaron a sonrojarse y a sentirse extrañas al escuchar eso.

Jun: Yo pensaba que ya tenías experiencia en esto- dijo el pelinegro-. Me refiero a que creí que Shinku te había hecho esto antes.

Suigintou: E-es verdad- afirmó tímida la prusiana-. Ella siempre me hacía esto varias veces al día, y siempre era buena en esto.

Las dos alemanas miraron muy sorprendidas a la inglesa, y ésta, desesperada y muy roja empieza a negar con la cabeza para evadir lo que pensaban sus hermanas. Ambas de pronto se quedan pálidas al escuchar otro gemido de parte de la prusiana.

Suigintou: ¡Jun-kun, eres muy fuerte!

Jun: Lo tienes tan suave, es increíble que Shinku y tú se pelearan por tanto tiempo cuando ella tuvo ésto para ella en un principio- las tres muñecas estaban a punto de hervir-. Realmente no puedo evitar verlo mientras lo hago.

Suigintou: Por favor no mires, Jun-kun- se escuchaba muy, muy tímida la ojimagenta-. Me da mucha vergüenza que me mires.

Ya las muñecas no eran capaces de escuchar más, así que de pronto aparecieron donde estaban Jun y Suigintou.

Suiseiseki: ¡ESTO NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ JAMÁS-DESU!

Souseiseki: ¡En serio te creía distinto, Jun-kun! Me has decepcionado.

Shinku: ¡SUIGINTOU, ALÉJATE DE _MI_ SIRVIENTE AHORA MISMO!

Suigintou: ¿Pero de qué están hablando?- pregunta inocentemente la prusiana.

Las tres muñecas se quedan de piedra cuando encuentran lo que realmente estaban haciendo el humano y la primera muñeca; Jun peinaba a la prusiana, pero el cabello de ésta estaba algo enredado, por lo que Jun no podía evitar hacer sentir dolor a la muñeca. Está de más decir que Jun se empezaba a sentir maravillado por el cabello de la prusiana.

Jun: ¿Pero por qué vienen gritando así, chicas?- preguntó extrañado el chibi-ningen.

Las alemanas y la inglesa no tenían idea de qué decir. Nada en el mundo podría excusar esa entrada tan bochornosa que habían hecho.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Suiseiseki: Aquello fue... indescriptible- dijo una alemana mayor muy roja.

Suigintou: Yo diría que fue más bien muy divertido- las alemanas y la inglesa miraron fijamente a la Maiden alada.

Kanaria: Como sea, no iremos demasiado lejos, solo pasearemos un rato-kashira- insistió la italiana.

Nori: De acuerdo, entonces cuídense, Suiseiseki-chan, Hina-chan y Kanaria-chan.

Las tres muñecas se subieron a las maletas (Suiseiseki en su maleta, y Hinaichigo y Kanaria se subieron juntas en la maleta de la francesa), y enseguida salieron volando por la ventana, ante las miradas ingenuas de las muñecas restantes y la humana.

Suigintou: Muy bien, creo que ahora me probaré este cosplay- agarró un traje de miko de templo.

Nori: Sin duda se te va a ver muy bien, Suigintou-chan- opinó la chica.

Souseiseki: ¿Para cuándo terminamos?- preguntó fingiendo no estar cansada y aburrida.

* * *

**Ciudad**

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora busquemos al chibi-ningen-desu!- salió disparada la castaña.

Kanaria: Pero Jun se fue en aquella dirección-kashira- señaló al lado contrario la muñeca musical.

Suiseiseki: Eso ya lo sabía- regresó tan rápido como se había ido-. Sólo quería comprobar si sabías lo que hacías-desu- a la francesa y la italiana les salió una gota en la cabeza.

Kanaria: Es hora de que nos convirtamos en las heroínas de esta historia-kashira.

Hinaichigo: Sí, eso. Vamos a salvar a Jun-nano.

Las tres muñecas salen disparadas a donde se supone que está esperando la maligna Barasuishou.

* * *

**Punto de encuentro a las 10:30 horas (10:30 A.M.)**

Jun llega hasta un callejón, intrigado por el extraño mensaje que había leído y que lo había guiado a ese lugar. Mira de un lado a otro, cuando encuentra a la falsa ciclópea, sentada a un lado y con una cara bastante aterradora.

Barasuishou: Alguien llegó- dijo con su característica voz monocorde.

Laplace: Al final tuvo que acudir al llamado de Barasuishou un médium- el conejo estaba al lado de una ventana, con un reproductor de sonido a su lado.

Barasuishou: Es hora de morir- invocó su espada de amatista, mientras el conejo encendía el reproductor para poner el soundtrack _Ameno_.

El cuatro-ojos estaba temblando de miedo. Veía cerca su fin, cuando de imprevisto aparecen la alemana mayor, la italiana y la francesa, listas para emprender la misión de rescate.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no va a permitir que le hagas daño a Jun-nano!- dijo en forma heroica.

Kanaria: Es hora de derrotar de una vez y para siempre a Barasuishou-kashira- también habló de forma heroica.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ríndete, Barasuishou! No hay maneras que nos derrotes a las tres juntas-desu.

Barasuishou: Perfecto. Podré empezar capturando las rosas místicas de mis hermanas más débiles- se burló la falsa finlandesa.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS DÉBIL-DESU!?

Kanaria: ¡Débil es aquel que llama a otro débil-kashira! a todos los presentes les salió una gota por aquello que dijo la italiana.

Laplace: Finalmente puede empezar el juego de Alice. Lástima que la primera pelea sea una tan fácil.

Barasuishou: Esto no representa ningún reto- la muñeca amatista corre hasta las muñecas blandiendo su espada.

Jun: ¡Corran, rápido!- alerta el cuatro-ojos.

La muñeca amatista invoca del suelo cristales de amatista para atrapar a Jun para que no interviniera en la pelea. Los cristales estaban muy apretados, causando daño al chico, y esto alarmó a las muñecas, que de pronto se mostraron muy furiosas.

Kanaria: ¡Esto no se queda así-kashira! ¡Pizzicato!- el espíritu artificial de la italiana aparece junto con el violín, y ésta prepara su ataque.

Barasuishou: Tú serás la primera en morir.

La italiana empieza a tocar su tonada, y hace que en el aire aparezca un enorme remolino que poco a poco toma la forma de un taladro. El humano y el conejo miran expectantes ese ataque nuevo.

Kanaria: ¡"Réquiem del Gran Taladro Arrasador"!- lanzó su ataque la italiana, sorprendiendo a la falsa finlandesa.

El ataque hacía que el aire girara en espiral dentro de esa formación de taladro, avanzando inexorablemente hacia la falsa ciclópea. La muñeca amatista trata de defenderse, pero el ataque destruye su espada y también le hace bastante daño, cayendo finalmente bastante golpeada.

Barasuishou: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- se extrañó la falsa finlandesa.

Hinaichigo: ¡Es hora de que Hina ataque-nano!- dio un paso al frente y la falsa finlandesa se abalanzó a ella- ¡"Mokuton; Hina Kajukai Kourin"!- aparecen muchas enredaderas de tamaño colosal y con flores expeliendo polen paralizante, haciendo todavía más daño a la muñeca amatista.

Suiseiseki: ¡Mi turno-desu! ¡Sui dream!- el espíritu artificial de la castaña hizo aparecer en el aire la regadera, y esta se quedó en el aire, regando con agua mágica las manos de la castaña, que estaban en una posición bastante extraña- ¡"Sui Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaa"!

Laplace: ¡Esto es una locura!- exclamó sorprendido el conejo, olvidando por completo su formalidad.

El ataque de la alemana mayor afecto en gran forma a la falsa finlandesa, la cual cayo al suelo bastante golpeada y con sus ropas reducidas a harapos. Una vez levantada, trató de defenderse creando un escudo con la forma de tres dragones, pero por alguna razón la muñeca rosa amarilla se mostró confiada.

Kanaria: ¡Hora del segundo asalto-kashira!- volvió a tocar su melodía, creando en el aire una enorme estrella de 10 picos bastante extraña, y de esa estrella apareció un monstruo de viento con aspecto egipcio y grilletes en sus manos y pies- ¡"Réquiem de Exodia; manifiéstate"!

El monstruo casi invisible lanza una esfera de energía, destruyendo uno por uno a los dragones de cristal y alcanzando a la pobre falsa Maiden.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no te va a perdonar lo que hiciste a Jun-nano!- la francesa empieza a mover sus manos de manera bastante extraña, aunque el humano fue el único que no reconoció el ataque.

Laplace: ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!- tragó grueso el temeroso conejo- Esa es la constelación de pegaso.

Kanaria: Pero no es cualquier pegaso- sonrió la italiana-. Esta constelación es especial-kashira.

En efecto, la imagen del pegaso que se formaba detrás de la francesa estaba hecha de tarta de fresa.

Barasuishou: ¡Te voy a quitar tu rosa mística!- perdió los estribos la muñeca amatista.

Hinaichigo: ¡"Dame tu fuerza, pegaso de unyuu"!

La falsa séptima muñeca no fue capaz de esquivar una tremenda ráfaga de golpes que la rodearon de pies a cabeza, causándole más daño todavía, pero todavía permanecía de pie, aunque ya sin fuerzas.

Suiseiseki: ¡He aquí el golpe final-desu!- se ubicó agachándose detrás de la falsa finlandesa, quien se encontraba totalmente desvalida, y juntó los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos- ¡"Sui Sennen Goroshi"!- con sus dedos embistió hacía el trasero de la muñeca amatista, pero por un movimiento involuntario de ésta, de pronto cambió el objetivo, que ahora era...

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Nori: ¡Qué bonita flor elegiste, Souseiseki-chan!

La alemana menor había puesto dentro de un florero una flor de color violeta y la ubicó en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

Shinku: De ésta manera serán más agradables las horas para tomar el té- puntualizó la inglesa.

Suigintou: ¿Puedo ahora mismo hacer un poco de té de ginseng, Shinku?- rogó la prusiana.

Shinku: Erm... de acuerdo- dijo algo nerviosa.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero qué es esto?- se alarmó la jardinera menor.

Las cuatro féminas notan sorprendidas que la flor violeta empieza a perder todos sus pétalos. Ninguna de ellas vio esto como algo normal.

Suigintou: ¿Pero por qué de pronto a esa flor se le caen los pétalos?

Shinku: Esto debe ser una señal- dice con los ojos muy abiertos, y las demás asienten sin quitar la vista de la flor sin pétalos.

* * *

**Punto de encuentro**

Todos miraban con ojos bastante brotados hacia la alemana mayor y la falsa finlandesa.

Suiseiseki: Oops, perdón-desu- dijo nerviosa la alemana mayor.

Barasuishou: P-perdóname, otou-sama- todos escucharon expectantes a la falsa Maiden-. N-no pude... guardar mi virginidad... para ti, otou-sama- todos pusieron cara de WTF por lo que había dicho.

Jun: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó un confundido humano.

La italiana se dirigió al chibi-ningen y enseguida destruyó la apretada prisión de cristal con su ataque musical, y así el humano y las muñecas se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, dejando solos a Laplace y Barasuishou.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada a las 19:30 horas (7:30 P.M.)**

Después de explicar lo sucedido con aquellos boletos, Jun decidió no decir nada, pero tampoco aceptó ir al cine, para decepción de la castaña y la francesa. Mientras seguían hablando animadamente de otros temas, aparecen Souseiseki y Nori con otra encuesta.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué es eso-nano?

Souseiseki: Los juguetes por alguna razón cambiaron de opinión y quisieron que realizáramos otra encuesta.

Nori: Así es, y ahora mismo la voy a leer- la inglesa y la prusiana llegaron en una carrera para escuchar los resultados.

_Resultados de la encuesta 2_

_Objetivo: Determinar el orden de fuerza de la seis Rozen Maiden que han estado en la residencia Sakurada_

_Puntos de los votos:_

_Primer lugar: 25 puntos_

_Segundo lugar: 18 puntos_

_Tercer lugar: 12 puntos_

_Cuarto lugar: 7 puntos_

_Quinto lugar: 4 puntos_

_Sexto lugar: 2 puntos_

_Juguetes encuestados: 1500_

_Apreciación de los votos_

_**1-**__Hinaichigo: Primer lugar 433 votos; segundo lugar 658 votos; tercer lugar 394 votos; cuarto lugar 9 votos; quinto lugar 6 votos; sexto lugar 0 votos. Puntos acumulados: 27484_

_**2-**__Suigintou: Primer lugar 450 votos; segundo lugar 313 votos; tercer lugar 367 votos; cuarto lugar 293 votos; quinto lugar 76 votos; sexto lugar 1 voto. Puntos acumulados: 23645_

_**3-**__Suiseiseki: Primer lugar 395 votos; segundo lugar 361 votos; tercer lugar 498 votos; cuarto lugar 95 votos; quinto lugar 128 votos; sexto lugar 23 votos. Puntos acumulados: 23572_

_**4-**__Kanaria: Primer lugar 112 votos; segundo lugar 100 votos; tercer lugar 199 votos; cuarto lugar 421 votos; quinto lugar 597 votos; sexto lugar 71 votos. Puntos acumulados: 12465_

_**5-**__Shinku: Primer lugar 72 votos; segundo lugar 33 votos; tercer lugar 15 votos; cuarto lugar 418 votos; quinto lugar 401 votos; sexto lugar 561 votos. Puntos acumulados: 8226_

_**6-**__Souseiseki: Primer lugar 38 votos; segundo lugar 35 votos; tercer lugar 27 votos; cuarto lugar 264 votos; quinto lugar 292 votos; sexto lugar 844 votos. Puntos acumulados: 6608_

_Trabajo presentado por Nori Sakurada y Souseiseki_

Hinaichigo: ¡Yahoo! ¡Hina es la más fuerte ahora-nano!- celebraba la francesa.

Suigintou: Mi pequeña hermana ha crecido bastante- dijo de manera maternal y abraza a la francesa-. Si algún día corro peligro, por favor protégeme, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: Claro que Hina te protegerá- respondió el abrazo de su hermana mayor-, y también protegerá a todas sus hermanas, y también a Nori y a Jun-nano.

A las muñecas (excepto Suigintou) y a los humanos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Shinku: _"¡Qué vergüenza! Quedé como una de las más débiles. Sin duda me debo esforzar más de ahora en adelante"_

Souseiseki: _"Me han dejado en el sótano de la encuesta. Una prueba de que debo dar más y nunca confiarme. Sin duda Hinaichigo me ha dado una valiosa lección"_

Kanaria: _"Estoy segura que a Micchan le darán colosales sangrados nasales si le sugiero que haga un cosplay de princesa para Suigintou y un cosplay de gendarme para Hinaichigo-kashira"_

Después de otras peripecias y tonterías, ya llegaría la hora de que la italiana y la prusiana regresaran, pues la alemana menor se iba a quedar en casa. Llegaría un momento en que la prusiana y el humano estarían solos en la habitación.

Suigintou: Esto ha sido bastante entretenido- dijo recuperando su gesto habitual-. Ahora esta vez sí vuelvo mañana para tomar la rosa mística de Shinku.

Jun: ¿Por qué?- susurró en tono misterioso.

Suigintou: Pues porque es nuestro destino que sólo una sobreviva...

Jun: No pregunto eso- interrumpió el humano-. ¿Por qué has actuado así tan rara todo el día?

Suigintou: Sólo creí que sería divertido confundir a Shinku y a las otras. Realmente me han parecido bastante graciosas sus caras cuando me veían hacer esas cosas- rió la prusiana.

Jun: Es una lástima que no puedas ser realmente amable con tus hermanas- dijo con tono de lástima el cuatro-ojos-. Realmente me hubiese gustado que...

El humano no termina su frase, pues sufre una hemorragia nasal al ver a la prusiana subiendo su falda para permitir ver su ropa interior, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también permitió ver una parte bastante jugosa de sus pechos.

Suigintou: Ara, ara. Me parece que tendré que volver mañana para divertirme otro rato. Adiós, Jun-kun- sale volando por la ventana.

Jun: ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?- se preguntó extrañado mientras veía a la prusiana desaparecer. De pronto descubrió lo que realmente pasaba- Oh, ya veo. Esa muñeca nunca es sincera- rió el humano-. Sí Suigintou quiere divertirse con las demás, tan sólo debería decirles, y no cubrirse con todo ese orgullo.

* * *

**A las 22:25 horas (10:25 P.M.)**

Suiseiseki: ¡Vamos a dormir juntos-desu!

Jun: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ichigo y yo somos tus salvadoras, y por lo tanto demandamos que como recompensa nos dejes dormir contigo-desu- dijo solemne la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere dormir con Jun-nano.

Jun: ¡D-de acuerdo!- se sonrojó el humano- Pero sólo será por esta noche.

La francesa y la alemana mayor chocaron sus manos a modo de celebración. El humano preparó su cama para dormir temprano (prefirió no estudiar esta vez) y las dos muñecas se ubicaron a ambos lados del chibi-ningen, quedando los tres dormidos rápidamente. Shinku estaba viendo esta escena con los celos comiéndosela viva.

Souseiseki: ¿Ocurre algo, Shiku?- preguntó saliendo de su maleta.

Shinku: Este mundo está al revés- dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Primero le da de comer a Suigintou en la boca, y ahora duerme junto con Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo. Esto requiere medidas drásticas, Souseiseki. Necesito que me ayudes para actuar mañana en la noche.

Souseiseki: ¿Y qué haremos mañana en la noche?- preguntó extrañada la alemana menor.

Shinku: Lo mismo que haremos todas las noches, Souseiseki- contestó solemne y malévola la inglesa-. ¡Tratar de reconquistar a mi sirviente!

Ninguna de las dos muñecas se había percatado que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Nori, quien esbozaba una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, con un plan perverso y pervertido en mente para poner a prueba al día siguiente.

_Son Shinku y Sousei-se-se-seki_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya sé que ustedes pensarán que este capítulo me salió bastante fumado, pero así fue como se me ocurrió XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos sin duda serán bienvenidos.

Para aquellos/as que no saben de dónde me fumé los ataques de Kanaria, Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo, les diré de qué me inspiré:

Kanaria: _Gran taladro arrasador_ de _Gurren Lagann_ y _Exodia; manifiéstate_ de _Yugioh_

Suiseiseki: _Kame Hame Ha_ de _Dragon Ball_ y _Sennen Goroshi_ (mil años de muerte) de _Naruto_

Hinaichigo: _Mokuton: Jukai Koutan_ de _Naruto _y _Dame tu fuerza pegaso_ (también conocido como _meteoros de pegaso_) de _Saint Seiya_

Hasta otra


	4. Operación 3

**Advertencia:** Se ha comprobado que no dejar reviews y no dar click en favorito o follow en una historia que te guste genera problemas con tu pareja y/o familia. Nah, no es verdad, pero igual quisiera ver más reviews (tengo delirios de grandeza XD)

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 3**

La prusiana estaba volando en dirección al hospital para ver una vez más a su médium, y se siente aliviada al ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Megu: Hola Tenshi-san, ¿estuviste en otro lado el día de hoy?- pregunta inocente la niña enferma.

Suigintou: Así es, y por cierto me habían dicho que podría invitarte a comer en casa de unos amigos mañana- dice con tono afable la prusiana.

Megu: Por mí está bien. Si son amigos de Tenshi-san entonces también son mis amigos- la niña sonríe muy feliz.

Cuando la muñeca y la humana hablaban sobre lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente suena el teléfono de Megu, y es la prusiana quien responde a la llamada y activa el altavoz.

Suigintou: Buenas noches, al habla Suigintou.

Nori: _Buenas noches, Suigintou-chan_- suena la voz de la Sakurada mayor-_. Me preguntaba si habías llegado con tu amiga Megu-chan para poder invitarla._

Suigintou: Es bueno que llames ahora, porque aquí está Megu. Dile algo, Megu- la prusiana le pasa el teléfono a su médium.

Megu: Hola, escuché que mañana podría ir a la casa de ustedes- dijo feliz la chica a modo de saludo.

Nori: _Así es, y me preguntaba si te apetecía pasar toda la tarde con nosotros y divertirte un poco. Incluso conocerás a todas las hermanas menores de Suigintou-chan._

Megu: ¡Claro que aceptaré!- se mostró animada la niña de linda voz- Será divertido salir del hospital y decir cosas y reír un rato con alguien que no sea la enfermera.

Nori: _¿Crees que sean las 9 una buena hora para ir a buscarte? Suigintou-chan me dijo la dirección del hospital y el número de tu habitación._

Megu: ¡Esa hora es maravillosa! No todos los días puedo disfrutar que alguien venga a verme, especialmente desde que estoy hospitalizada.

Nori: _Entonces traeré a las hermanas de Suigintou-chan y vendré acompañada de Jun-kun y Micchan para que los conozcas a todos._

Suigintou: Los estaremos esperando- la prusiana sonríe muy alegre.

La prusiana colgó la llamada y la humana estaba a que volaba de la cama por lo feliz que se sentía.

Megu: ¡Finalmente tendré amigos!- celebraba la chica.

Suigintou: Es muy bonito verte tan sonriente- la prusiana se sentía muy feliz de ver a Megu de una forma que no fuera lastimera, triste o nostálgica, sino esperanzada.

_(empieza la música)_

_Saint Hina_

_Siempre el gran Kun-kun vencerá a todo el mal_

_Y si tú quieres ser detective vencerás_

_Con las rosas místicas llegarás hasta el final_

_Si los sueños se van la hamburguesa te guiará_

_¡UNYUU FANTASY! Dulce frutilla_

_Porque es tu inocencia como el corazón_

_Nada te dañará_

_¡Saint Hina! Jóvenes muñecas_

_¡Saint Hina! Siempre dibujará_

_¡Saint Hina! Unidas por sus rosas_

_¡Saint Hina! Rozen Maiden_

_Hasta el final_

_(finaliza la música)_

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Kanaria: ¿Crees que mis ideas funcionen para que Suigintou también haga buen cosplay-kashira?-preguntaba curiosa y animada la italiana.

Mitsu: ¿Que si van a funcionar? ¡Eso va a ser un bombazo!- decía la diseñadora mientras se cubría la nariz con papel para no desangrarse- La mayor de las muñecas sin duda será mi centro de atención, realmente tengo como mi compañera a la más genial de todas- le da un cariñoso abrazo a la muñeca musical.

Kanaria: Sin duda tendremos la mejor sesión de fotos de todos los tiempos-kashira- la italiana estaba muy feliz por la aprobación de su médium.

Mitsu: ¡Está decidido! Mañana iremos a la casa de Shinku-chan y desde allí tomaremos las mejores fotos de todos los tiempos- los ojos de la fotógrafa echaban chispas.

Justo cuando la mujer de lentes suelta a la italiana, suena el celular de la primera, quien no tarda en dar respuesta.

Kanaria: ¡Seguro que es Nori! Ella me dijo que iba a llamar-kashira- dice muy animada la muñeca musical.

Mitsu: Buenas noches- dice con el tono más normal que pudo.

Nori: _Siento mucho llamar tan tarde, pero me gustaría invitarte a mi casa para que todos podamos pasar un día entero de calidad conociéndonos y divirtiéndonos juntos_.

Mitsu: Sí, claro que nos vamos a divertir- decía mientras una cascada de baba salía de su boca.

Nori: _Es perfecto, Micchan. Nos vemos mañana a las 9 para estar en casa. Hasta luego._

Mitsu: De acuerdo, nos vestiremos... digo nos vemos mañana- cuelga el teléfono-. ¡Yahoo! ¡Mañana será el mejor día de mi vida después de haberte conocido, Kana!- se abraza con fuerza a la peliverde.

Kanaria: E-espera un momento, Micchan- la italiana forcejeaba para soltarse- ¡Mi cara! Me estás derritiendo la cara-kashira.

* * *

**Casa de Tomoe**

Suena el celular de la ex-médium de Hinaichigo, y ella no tarda en contestar. En aquel momento se encontraba concentrada estudiando mucho a pesar de que ya habían llegado las vacaciones.

Tomoe: Buenas noches- aún estaba concentrada en sus problemas de álgebra.

Nori:_ Tomoe-chan, te llamo para invitarte para pasar el día aquí en casa para tener un buen rato, ¿te apuntas?_

Tomoe: ¿En serio? A lo mejor sería divertido- sonríe la amiga de Jun.

Nori: _Sí. Hina-chan estará muy contenta de que estés aquí mañana, le haría mucha ilusión._

Tomoe: De acuerdo, supongo que estaría bien saludar a Hinaichigo y ver cómo está.

Nori: _Pasaré a buscarte a las 9 entonces, ¿te parece?_

Tomoe: De acuerdo, estaré esperando.

Nori: _Buenas noches, Tomoe-chan._

Tomoe: Sí, igualmente.

La ex-médium colgó la llamada y continuó por un rato más con el repaso de las lecciones de álgebra. Se sentía alegre porque iba a volver a ver a su antigua muñeca.

* * *

**Iglesia abandonada**

La prusiana se retiraba para dormir, lista desde ese momento para el gran día que le esperaba. Al llegar a su maleta, la abre cuidadosamente y saca con delicadeza un broche. Curioso era el hecho de que dicho broche era el mismo que alguna vez tenía la inglesa, pero la maiden alada se lo había destruido por la rabia que sentía en aquel entonces. La prusiana no podía dejar de mirar el broche arreglado por ella misma con un dejo de felicidad y esperanza.

Suigintou: Sólo espera, Shinku- susurraba delicadamente mientras acariciaba el broche que estaba como nuevo-. Mañana te daré un lindo regalo que alguna vez te quité, y ojalá así podamos olvidar todo lo malo- apretó contra su pecho el broche.

Algo decía que sin duda mañana iba a dar el paso definitivo para ser aceptada plenamente por sus hermanas. Ya no habría necesidad de pelear y matarse entre sí, y eso alegraba a la prusiana que en el fondo era una muñeca que soñaba con estar en familia, y ahora estaba segura de que lo lograría. Guardó con delicadeza el broche de Shinku dentro de la maleta y finalmente se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 00:45 horas (12:45 M. medianoche)**

La inglesa sale de su maleta tan sigilosa como le era posible, no soportaba la idea de dejar que la francesa y la alemana mayor durmieran con el cuatro-ojos mientras ella era dejada por fuera en su maleta. Había dicho que al día siguiente por la noche iba a reconquistar a Jun, pero era incapaz de aguantar más tiempo. Shinku quería dormir con Jun.

La alemana menor es despertada al notar que la inglesa iba a la cama de Jun, pero prefirió quedarse en su maleta mientras la espiaba. La inglesa se montó en la cama del pelinegro y tiró a la francesa de una forma nada delicada de la cama, y finalmente se durmió junto a Jun. La alemana menor miraba con una gota en la cabeza que la francesa no se había despertado a pesar de haber sido tirada al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Prefirió hacer como que no pasó nada y se volvió a dormir, después de todo era Shinku quien tendría que responder por la mañana cualquier pregunta que le hagan.

Y así durmieron lo que quedaba de noche; Souseiseki en su maleta, Hinaichigo tirada en el piso, y Jun, Suiseiseki y Shinku en la cama del pelinegro.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Después de haber llamado a todas las que había planeado invitar, la hermana mayor se dedicó a cepillar su cabello antes de acostarse, bastante confiada con cierto plan que estaba empezando a maquinar. El espejo en el que se miraba de pronto empezó a ondear, como el agua quieta cuando lanzan una piedra, y al finalizar el ondear aparece una muñeca finlandesa ciclópea sin cuerpo. La chica de lentes no se mostró asombrada en absoluto, de hecho parecía aliviada, como si la hubiese estado esperando.

Kirakishou: ¿Todo salió según lo planeaste?- preguntó con curiosidad la séptima muñeca.

Nori: Así es, mañana en la tarde empezaré a poner en marcha oficialmente mi plan para lograr que...

Kirakishou: Será mejor no decirlo, ama- interrumpió cauta la muñeca rosa blanca-. No es bueno hablar de más cuando tu objetivo está tan cerca ¿verdad?

Nori: Tienes razón, Kirakishou-chan- dijo soltando una risita-. Si me voy a la libre podría poner al descubierto mis verdaderas intenciones, y al final no podré lograrlo y no conseguiré que "todos" sean felices.

Kirakishou: Eso está bien, pero- la ciclópea miraba con duda a la humana- ¿qué tiene que ver aquello que hiciste en todo esto?

Nori: Necesito poner algo de condimento para ocultar la verdadera delicia que estoy haciendo- metaforizó la chica de lentes-, necesito poner en marcha el plan entre las sombras, o de lo contrario alguien se podría dar cuenta.

Kirakishou: Ya veo- asintió la finlandesa-, ¿y crees que en algún momento sea necesaria mi ayuda?

Nori: Eso depende de cómo fluya el momento, Kirakishou-chan- sonrió tiernamente la chica de lentes.

Kirakishou: De acuerdo, espero que pueda ayudarte de algún modo, ama. Por ahora, simplemente me retiro y te dejaré descansar.

Nori: Buenas noches, Kirakishou-chan.

La última muñeca desapareció del reflejo del espejo, dejando a Nori sola con su cepillo para el cabello en la mano. La chica se levantó de la silla, se dio un estirón y se acostó, muy segura de los resultados que empezarán a dar los efectos del día siguiente correspondientes al plan.

Nori: Muy pronto...- susurraba de forma misteriosa- este sueño que tengo se hará realidad, y yo misma me aseguraré de ello- se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

Aquella noche fue bastante tranquila y permitió que todos nuestros personajes tuvieran sueños como ellos quisieran, aunque ciertamente no todos tuvieron sueños que fueran sencillamente alegres y punto. En realidad cada personaje tuvo una manera distinta de entrar al mundo de los sueños, y he aquí lo que se veía en cada unos de estos.

* * *

**Tomoe**

La ex-médium soñaba con aquellos días cuando Hinaichigo estaba en su casa, pero lo que soñaba no tenía nada que ver cuando la muñeca fresa se sentía sola o se molestaba porque la chica llegara tarde. El sueño sólo contenía aquellos momentos de cuando ambas estaban contentas y reían a carcajada suelta por cualquier tontería. El sueño de la chica del lunar fue realmente muy bueno.

* * *

**Megu**

Ella soñaba que estaba en cielo, y quien le daba la bienvenida era la prusiana. Luego de entrar al paraíso la chica empieza a correr y saltar como loca por todos lados, celebrando el fin de su sufrimiento. Al final del día aparece la chica cantando sus canciones más alegres con la maiden alada acompañándola con una lira, cuando de pronto aparecen muchas personas que quieren ser amigos de la chica, y ella, aunque se siente apenada, veía muy bien que de pronto hubiese tanta gente queriéndola. En el mundo real la chica sonreía, no tanto por soñar que se había ido, sino porque sabía que no estaba sola, gracias a Suigintou.

* * *

**Mitsu**

La fotógrafa y diseñadora soñaba que aparecían repentinamente miles de muñecas de quién sabe donde, todas absolutamente adorables. La muñeca que lideraba aquel éxodo de muñecas era ni más ni menos que la italiana, que tenía puesto un cosplay de princesa medieval. La mujer de lentes estaba a punto de un infarto por la emoción.

Kanaria: ¿Qué esperas, Micchan? Tómanos las mejores fotografías que puedas-kashira- ordenó con cariño la muñeca musical.

Mitsu: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi linda Kana- de pronto en su mano se materializó una cámara digital y empezó a tomar fotos a todas las muñecas.

Kanaria: ¿Qué te parece este regalo que hice para ti-kashira?- preguntó interesada la rosa amarilla.

Mitsu: ¿Que qué opino?- la mujer sufría de una monumental hemorragia nasal- Este es el mejor regalo que alguien haya hecho para mí- le alza el pulgar a su muñeca, y ella le responde igual.

Kanaria: Entonces disfrútalo, que muy pronto traeré a Shinku y a las demás para cerrar con broche de oro-kashira.

En el mundo real la mujer tenía ligeras convulsiones, y una amplia y pervertida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

**Suigintou**

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué tratas de hacer?- la prusiana estaba tirada en el suelo de la cocina de la residencia Sakurada, y en una pose de indefensa.

Jun: Ya verás que desde un principio siempre debiste elegir el lado oscuro, Suigi-chan- el muchacho sonaba con una voz bastante pervertida.

Suigintou: P-por favor, sé gentil conmigo- empezaba a sentirse avergonzada.

Jun: Por Suigi-chan yo seré todo lo que tú quieras- empieza a besar de forma apasionada a la prusiana.

La prusiana empieza a abrazar al pelinegro de forma cariñosa mientras respondía a aquel beso, y de pronto se da cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanas a un lado de la mesa.

Shinku: ¿Qué crees que haces, Suigintou?- sonaba muy molesta la inglesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Creímos que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma sucia arpía de siempre-desu!

Souseiseki: Eres una vergüenza para las Rozen Maiden, Suigintou. Mira que robarle el médium a tu hermana- negaba decepcionada la alemana menor.

Hinaichigo: Hina ya no quiere a Suigintou. Hina no quiere que Suigintou esté cerca de aquí nunca más-nano- decía con una furia nada normal en la muñeca fresa.

Kanaria: Suigintou es despreciable, me arrepiento de recomendarla para que posara con los cosplay de Micchan-kashira- su voz también destilaba odio.

Jun: ¡Qué fácil caes, muñeca tonta! Nunca fuiste bienvenida aquí, y nunca lo serás- el humano de pronto veía con odio a la prusiana.

La prusiana empezó a sentir miedo, no quería escuchar eso, se sentía de pronto débil, indefensa y odiada.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué significa esto? Yo sólo quería estar con ustedes...

Shinku: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, BASURA!

La prusiana de pronto da un grito de dolor, despertando dando un golpe a su maleta y saliendo en busca de aire. No recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla semejante, pero le alivió saber que no era más que eso. A pesar de todo, una cierta imagen de aquel sueño se quedó grabada en su mente, y esa imagen era la de ella y el cuatro-ojos besándose. Se sonrojó bastante, y le costó volverse a dormir.

* * *

**Kanaria**

La muñeca rosa amarilla tocaba una orquesta que incluía toda clase de instrumentos que hacían una melodía única y perfecta que cautivaba al publico en sus asientos, al terminar todos aplaudían de forma muy ruidosa y aclamaban con todas sus fuerzas. La italiana agradecía muy feliz todos aquellos clamores.

* * *

**Suiseiseki**

Jun: Suiseiseki, sé mía por favor- se arrodillaba a una alemana mayor que estaba vestida como una princesa.

Suiseiseki: Oh, pues claro que seré tuya hasta el fin, Jun...- cuando abre los ojos no encuentra al pelinegro, mira a todos lados para buscarlo, y lo encuentra declarándose a Shinku.

Jun: Shinku, sé mía por favor- se arrodillaba a una inglesa que estaba vestida como princesa.

Shinku: Oh, pues claro que seré...

Suiseiseki: ¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Se me estaba declarando primero-desu!- se quejaba la castaña muy indignada.

Shinku: No interrumpas y vuela de aquí- dijo de forma burlona la rubia.

Suiseiseki: Con que esas tenemos ¿eh-desu?- la muñeca rosa verde empezaba a subirse las mangas de su vestido, preparándose para pelear.

Shinku: Deberías volver por donde viniste, _ojitos_- aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ahora sí te descalabro las coletas!

Ambas muñecas se agarraron en una pelea épica donde de pronto estallaban volcanes y se abría la tierra, los rayos caían y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto, un escenario ideal para la cruel pelea que la alemana mayor y la inglesa estaban teniendo (en sueños, claro está).

* * *

**Souseiseki**

La alemana menor estaba viendo el detective Kun-kun, cuando de repente aparece el pelinegro con un gesto bastante extraño, y aquello llamó el interés de la jardinera menor.

Souseiseki: Se te nota algo extraño Jun-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

Jun: Verás, Souseiseki...- el pelinegro hablaba con tono lento y serio- debo decir que sin duda has sido una buena muñeca. Creo que has hecho bastante por tus hermanas, logrando ganarte el corazón de quienes te rodean, y ello te hace una preciosa gema que yo siempre he intentado lograr. Me haces sentir orgulloso, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Jun-kun- la jardinera menor estaba desencajada ante todo aquello que decía el cuatro-ojos.

Jun: Mi verdadero nombre no es Jun- dijo sin apartar su tono dramáticamente misterioso-. El nombre de Jun Sakurada fue sólo una cortina para poder ver cómo se llevaban entre ustedes, y en serio que han mejorado hasta ser verdaderas hermanas. Mi verdadero nombre...- la alemana menor abría los ojos, la tensión estaba a tope- es Rozen.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima bajo por el rostro de la cuasi pelirroja. De pronto sentía que tocaba el cielo.

Souseiseki: Otou-sama... ¿De verdad eres tú?- se puso de pie.

Jun: Así es, y estoy muy feliz por ver que has mostrado lo que realmente vales. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu creador- el pelinegro le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a la mueca.

La rosa azul dio unos leves y tambaleantes pasos hasta que estuvo al lado del cuatro-ojos, y una vez llegó, abrazó con todas sus ganas al chico, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Souseiseki: ¡Otou-sama!... ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- decía entre llantos y suspiros.

Jun: Lo sé, Souseiseki, y a partir de ahora todas ustedes estarán juntas, como las hermanas que son- decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la gemela menor.

Souseiseki: Lo haré, en serio lo haré... Si-siempre defenderé mis hermanas de todo. Si esto es Alice para ti, entonces así será- no soltaba por nada del mundo aquel abrazo.

Jun: Por supuesto que para mí tú te has convertido en la personificación de Alice- dijo el chico mirando a la muñeca a los ojos-. Una joya pura es en realidad una joya que no se deja ensuciar por sentimientos negativos como la venganza o la ambición, y más cuando ello significa sacrificar a otros. Has demostrado que ya no te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos, y has superado cualquier ambición y maldad que pueda haberte movido antes. Tú eres mi Alice.

Souseiseki: G-gracias... otou-sama- la alemana menor empezaba a besar el rostro del chico mientras lloraba de alegría al sentirse aprobada por quien creía que era su "otou-sama".

* * *

**Shinku**

Jun: ¿Quieres un poco más de té, mi lady?- preguntaba muy cariñoso el pelinegro.

Shinku: Sí claro- acerca su taza y Jun la llena, agita un poco la infusión y la bebe, pero queda demasiado amargo-. ¡Puaj! ¿Pero qué se supone que es esto...?

Suiseiseki: Lo siento, Shinku. Es que simplemente no puedo permitir que interfieras-desu- la alemana mayor estaba en donde antes estaba el pelinegro.

Shinku: ¿Pero qué significa todo esto? Suiseiseki, no entiendo qué es lo que tramas, pero no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

Suiseiseki: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso Shinku se siente excluida porque el chibi-ningen ahora quiere a las demás mucho, mucho más que a ti-desu?- preguntó burlona la castaña- No me extrañaría que mañana en la noche las próximas en dormir con el chibi-ningen sean Kanaria, Souseiseki, o incluso Suigintou, pero nunca contigo-desu. Jijijijijiji.

Shinku: ¡Ya basta, Suiseiseki!- la inglesa empezaba a desesperarse.

Suiseiseki: Supongo que para hundirte más de lo que ya estás podría revelar tu secreto, el más oscuro y vergonzoso de tus secretos-desu.

Shinku: ¿Pero cómo lo puedes saber?- la inglesa estaba desencajada de la sorpresa y el miedo.

Suiseiseki: No importa cuánto lo intentes, tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo tendría que saber-desu.

Shinku: No... ¡No se lo digas a nadie!- la inglesa estaba a punto de perder el control.

Suiseiseki: Oblígame a no decirle a nadie-desu- tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que asustaba a la inglesa.

* * *

**Hinaichigo**

La muñeca fresa corría de un lado a otro en un inmenso campo de flores, acompañada por las demás muñecas y los humanos (Jun, Nori, Tomoe y Mitsu) también. Había flores de todos los colores imaginables, crayolas bailando muy felices, tartas de fresa flotando en el aire, y una de esas tartas fue directamente a manos de la francesa.

Hinaichigo: A comer unyuu muy delicioso-nano-empezó a comer muy contenta.

* * *

**Jun**

El humano estaba viendo la computadora de lo más tranquilo cuando aparecen las seis muñecas totalmente cubiertas de chocolate. El pelinegro no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Shinku: Esto es malo, Jun- explicó algo agitada la inglesa-. Estábamos dando una vuelta alrededor de la piscina cuando de pronto nos resbalamos y nos bañamos en chocolate. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

El chibi-ningen estaba desencajado tratando de encontrar alguna lógica de lo que había dicho la inglesa ¿Desde cuándo había una piscina en la casa, y encima de chocolate? Era absolutamente inverosímil lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió ayudar igualmente.

Suigintou: Y también hay una mala noticia; no hay agua, Jun-kun.

Jun: ¿Pero entonces cómo se supone que las voy a ayudar?- preguntó muy confundido el pelinegro.

Souseiseki: Hay una manera- el chibi-ningen prestó atención-. Jun-kun, tendrás que lamernos a todas para limpiar el chocolate.

Jun: ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!?- el cuatro-ojos estaba rojo como un tomate- ¡Yo no las voy a lamer!

Shinku: Si no nos lames el chocolate, te haré un conjuro para que quedes ciego- amenazó de forma tétrica la inglesa.

Jun: Está bien- dijo a regañadientes-. Esto no puede estar peor de lo que ya está.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina está desnuda! ¡Todas nosotras caímos desnudas a la piscina-nano!- dijo por alguna razón alegre la francesa.

Shinku: Supongo que sabes lo que conlleva eso ¿verdad, Jun?- dijo de pronto muy pícara la inglesa.

Jun: Mierda...- temblaba de pies a cabeza por los nervios.

* * *

**Nori**

La chica de lentes soñaba que era una pacífica tarde en la casa. Todos veían el show de Kun-kun mientras ella hacía la comida, luego de eso todos se sentaban en la mesa para comer y reírse un poco de la cómica pelea que había entre la francesa y la alemana mayor. Anda, la misma huevada de todos los días.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 05:30 horas (5:30 A.M.)**

La inglesa se despierta algo apesadumbrada, pues no durmió del todo bien por aquel sueño. Revisó su reloj, y para que nadie se diera cuenta de su "fechoría", se bajó de la cama, agarró a la muñeca fresa y la tiró como un trapo a la cama de Jun (lo increíble es que no se despertó ni nada), y finalmente regresó a su maleta para terminar de dormir. La alemana menor estaba viendo todo, fue la única que escuchó los quejidos de la muñeca rosa roja, y contempló cómo la inglesa lanzaba de aquella forma tan poco delicada a la francesa. A la jardinera menor le salía una gota en la cabeza por aquella actitud tan impropia de una dama que tenía Shinku, pero prefirió restarle importancia y también ella terminar de dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y espero por sus expectativas en sus reviews. Recuerden que también pueden dar click en follow o favorito, que la computadora no muerde, al menos no la mía XD.

Hasta otra


	5. Operación 4 (y I)

**Advertencia:** Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, y asimismo les aseguro que nadie salió realmente herido o perjudicado en este fic XD

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y I)**

Nori: ¡Jun-kun, Shinku-chan, Suiseiseki-chan, Hina-chan, Souseiseki-chan!- llama la niña de lentes desde la cocina- ¡Vengan, que el desayuno está listo!

Jun: Umm, ya voy- dice el pelinegro con fastidio y luchando para quitarse a la castaña y la muñeca fresa de encima.

Shinku: Salutaciones, Jun- dice con total calma la inglesa que salía de su maleta.

Souseiseki: Espero que hayan dormido bien- la alemana menor se levantaba con el pie correcto.

Jun: Buenos días- el pelinegro aún no lograba que las durmientes muñecas soltaran sus brazos-. Parece que voy a tener dificultades para desayunar.

Shinku: Hay una manera de arreglar una parte de esto, Jun. Tan solo observa- la inglesa se acerca a la francesa, mientras el humano y la alemana menor se la quedan viendo algo tensos-. Hinaichigo, Nori acaba de hacer una ración extra de hamburguesa florada y tarta de fresa sólo para ti, pero si no te levantas ahora, no vas a comer.

Hinaichigo: ¡UNYUU!- la francesa vuela del brazo del humano y sale de la habitación a velocidad supersónica.

Jun: ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó perplejo el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: No hay que ser un iluminado para saber la debilidad de Hinaichigo- la inglesa mira a la alemana mayor-, pero en cambio será algo más complicado con Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki: Yo me encargo esta vez, Shinku- se ofreció la jardinera menor, quien de pronto pone pose de moribunda- ¡Auxilio, Suiseiseki! Están por tomar mi rosa mística! ¡ARGH!

Suiseiseki: ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ, SOUSEISEKI!?- despierta ya con su regadera en mano- ¡Me aseguraré de que nadie se atreva a lastimar a mi hermana-desu!

Souseiseki: Tranquilízate, Suiseiseki- agarra a su gemela por sus hombros-, esto fue sólo para que despertaras porque tenemos que desayunar.

Suiseiseki: ¡Pues casi me das un infarto!- se quejó enfadada la tercera muñeca- ¡No deberías estar asustándome así, Souseiseki! En serio te creí la más seriecita de nosotras-desu.

Jun: Bueno, bueno, tranquilas todas- bajó los humos el pelinegro-, mejor deberíamos comer, ¿no creen?

Shinku: Es verdad, Nori nos debe estar esperando.

Todos bajaron tranquilamente a desayunar, aunque no evitaron ver las huellas de fuego que la francesa había dejado en el camino.

* * *

**Comedor a las 08:35 horas (8:35 A.M.)**

Nori: Tenemos que apurarnos, porque de lo contrario no podremos buscar a todas las invitadas- la chica de lentes fue la primera en terminar su plato.

Jun: ¿Invitadas?- se extrañó el pelinegro, y también las muñecas.

Nori: Así es, llamé a Tomoe-chan y también a las médiums de Suigintou-chan y Kanaria-chan para que nos reuniéramos todos aquí y nos conociéramos mejor- dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Shinku: ¿En serio ustedes dos van a salir para buscarlas?- preguntó curiosa e interesada la inglesa.

Nori: No solamente Jun-kun y yo- negó con el dedo la humana-. También pueden ir ustedes para que nos conozcamos entre todos, y así empezamos mucho mejor.

Suiseiseki: Suena bien, así sabremos qué clase de chica es la médium de Suigintou-desu- dijo tranquilamente la muñeca jade.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere ver a Tomoe otra vez-nano- decía muy feliz la muñeca fresa.

Shinku: Souseiseki y yo lamentablemente no podemos acompañarlos- Nori ve a la inglesa algo desilusionada-. N-nosotras tenemos algo importante que hacer, pero sin duda esperaremos a que vuelvan y la pasaremos bien- decía algo nerviosa al ver cómo Nori casi lloraba.

Souseiseki: Es... verdad- dice intranquila la muñeca lapislázuli-, tenemos algo que hacer y no podemos dejarlo a la mitad, así que no podremos acompañarlos, lo siento mucho- hace una reverencia en dirección a Jun.

Nori: Bueno, ni modo- dijo algo triste la chica de lentes-, por ahora sólo somos Jun-kun, Suiseiseki-chan y Hina-chan. Espero que no tengan dificultades mientras no estamos.

Shinku: En absoluto, Nori- asiente la muñeca rosa roja.

Souseiseki: Por cierto- dice la alemana menor como si recordara algo-, ¿podrías traer chocolate para la reunión, Nori? El abuelo me dijo que el chocolate es ideal para reuniones y fiestas.

La chica asiente ante la propuesta de la alemana menor, en cambio el cuatro-ojos siente un raro escalofrío en el espinazo al haber escuchado _chocolate_, pues aún recordaba vívidamente el sueño que había tenido.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina terminó de comer-nano!- la francesa levantaba orgullosa su plato vacío.

Nori: Entonces vamos a lavar tu cara, Hina-chan, pues pronto tenemos que irnos- la chica de lentes se lleva cargando a la muñeca fresa mientras Jun y Suiseiseki también se terminaban su comida.

* * *

**Entrada de la residencia**

Nori: No le abran la puerta a ningún extraño ¿de acuerdo?- decía de forma maternal la humana.

Shinku: No hace falta que nos lo digas como si tuviéramos cinco años- responde algo apenada y ruborizada la inglesa.

Los dos humanos, cargando a la alemana mayor y a la francesa, se fueron de allí rumbo a su primer destino, que era la casa de Mitsu. Nori tenia la dirección exacta de la fotógrafa, por lo que no habría problema en encontrarla. La inglesa y la alemana menor se apresuran para entrar en la casa, pero ésta última se detiene al notar una presencia extraña moviéndose entre los arbustos de una casa vecina, pero al no ver nada más piensa que era sólo algún animal que estaba corriendo.

Shinku: ¿Ocurre algo, Souseiseki?- preguntó curiosa la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Souseiseki: No creo que sea nada- dejó pasar la muñeca rosa azul, quién de pronto olvidó la razón de por qué se había quedado.

Shinku: Entonces no hay nada que nos impida planear ahora mismo lo que tenemos que hacer esta noche.

Souseiseki: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche?- preguntó extrañada la alemana menor.

Shinku: Lo mismo que haremos todas las noches, Souseiseki- contestó solemne y malévola la inglesa-. ¡Tratar de reconquistar a mi sirviente!

_Son Shinku y Sousei_

_Son Shinku y Sousei_

_Una es mandona_

_Y la otra es muy seria_

_Son muñecas vivientes_

_Son dos Rozen Maiden_

_Son Shinku, son Shinku y Sousei-se-se-seki._

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu a las 08:55 horas (8:55 A.M.)**

Nori: Ya llegamos, es aquí- concluye la hermana mayor mientras cargaba a la francesa.

Jun: En ese caso sólo deberíamos llamar- el pelinegro estaba por tocar el timbre, cuando un repentino vendaval con ropa le hace caer en el piso mientras lo que de pronto vino agarra a Suiseiseki en el aire.

Mitsu: ¡Awww, bienvenidos!- abraza con tanta fuerza a la jardinera mayor que creyó que la iba a romper- Es bueno ver que vienen, chicas.

Jun: ¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunta el pelinegro mientras se levanta del suelo.

Mitsu: Oops, lo siento- ayuda al pelinegro a levantarse-. Los he estado esperando mientras estaba calentando el auto.

Jun: ¿De qué auto hablas?- pregunta confundido el cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: De mi auto, por supuesto- presume la diseñadora-, Kana nos está esperando, y supongo que debemos recoger a más ¿verdad?

Nori: Es verdad- confirmó la hermana mayor-, primero debemos ir por Tomoe-chan y luego por Megu-chan y Suigintou-chan.

Hinaichigo: Sí, y luego iremos todos a casa de Jun y Nori para divertirnos mucho con chocolate y eso-nano- dice alegre la francesa.

Nori: Es verdad, también debemos comprar chocolate, gracias Hina-chan.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada**

La alemana menor y la inglesa estaban pensando en un plan concienzudo para ganarse a Jun, o mejor dicho Shinku pensaba y Souseiseki se aburría viéndola.

Souseiseki: Oye Shinku, ¿ya se te ocurrió algo?- preguntó la aburrida cuarta muñeca.

Shinku: Un momento, que todavía estoy pensando- contesta secamente la inglesa.

Souseiseki: No me puedo creer que elegí quedarme contigo sólo para hacer nada aquí- la gemela menor se da un facepalm.

* * *

**Hospital a las 09:15 horas (9:15 A.M.)**

Todos llegan para recoger a Megu, quien estaba en la puerta del hospital con unas maletas de viaje y Suigintou a su lado cargando unas bolsas. Parecía que quería mudarse la chica.

Nori: Hola Megu-chan, lamentamos la tardanza- se disculpa la hermana mayor.

Tomoe: Tuvimos algunas dificultades en el camino- explica la chica del lunar, quien ya había sido recogida previamente, pero no fue reseñada al no ocurrir nada relevante.

Jun: Así que tú eres Megu, Suigintou habla muy bien de ti- dice sonriente el pelinegro.

Megu: Así es, me alegra conocerlos a todos- dice esperanzada la chica enferma-. Ahora finalmente me iré definitivamente de aquí y me mudaré a una nueva casa.

Nori: Eso está muy bien ¿Y a dónde te vas a mudar, Megu-chan?- la chica claramente no entendió lo que realmente quería decir la médium de Suigintou.

Megu: Pues me mudaré con ustedes, claro- todos se quedaron de piedra ante lo que dijo la chica de linda voz.

Nori: Tal parece...- la chica de pronto tuvo un tic en el rostro- que Jun-kun y yo debemos preparar una habitación.

Jun: No me lo puedo creer- el pelinegro se da un facepalm- _"Se supone que era una invitación, tal como Nori había dicho, pero ahora habrá nuevos miembros habitando con nosotros"_.

Suiseiseki: Veo que te has preparado, Suigintou-desu- saluda la castaña.

Suigintou: Sí, es verdad- dice la prusiana tratando de cargar las bolsas, pero eran muchas y muy pesadas-. ¿Me podrían ayudar, por favor?

Hinaichigo: Claro que Hina te ayudará-nano- se ofreció la francesa.

Kanaria: También yo haré mi parte-kashira- secundó la italiana.

Suiseiseki: Yo llevaré tu maleta-desu- la castaña agarra la maleta de la peliblanca.

Suigintou: Gracias, son muy amables- sonrió tiernamente la prusiana- pero por cierto, ¿dónde está Shinku?- la prusiana miraba a uno y otro lado.

Hinaichigo: Shinku y Souseiseki se quedaron en casa haciendo algo, tal vez estén esperando-nano- respondió franca la ojiverde.

Mitsu: ¡Awww! ¡Tú eres Suigintou-chan, me alegro de conocerte!- salió disparada la fotógrafa a abrazar la prusiana que no la vio venir.

Suigintou: Sí... claro- la prusiana sentía la falta de aire por lo apretado del abrazo- ¿Y tú eres...?

Kanaria: Ella es Micchan, y es quien quiere tomarte las fotos en la casa de Jun-kashira- respondió tranquila la peliverde.

Suiseiseki: Pobre Suigintou, de pronto creo que la compadezco-desu- susurró la castaña a la francesa.

Hinaichigo: ¿Are?- la francesa no entendía lo que realmente quería decir la jardinera mayor.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada a las 09:50 horas (9:50 A.M.)**

La alemana menor estaba aburrida viendo la televisión, pero al ver que no empezaba el detective Kun-kun decide apagar el aparato. Busca a Shinku en todos los rincones de la casa, sorprendiéndose por no encontrarla. Buscó durante casi diez minutos a la perdida inglesa, hasta que finalmente vio las ropas de la quinta Rozen Maiden acomodadas en el jardín, cosa que llamó la atención de la cuarta muñeca que salió a ver lo que hacía. Aquello fue tal vez el peor error de su vida hasta entonces.

Shinku: ¡Antiguos espíritus de la rosa, transformen este cuerpo de muñeca... EN SHINKU, LA INMORTAL! ¡GROOOOAAAHHHHH!

La alemana menor quedó de piedra ante lo que veía; la muñeca rosa roja estaba en ropa interior en el jardín, exclamando incongruencias y gritando como si le doliera algo. Ese espectáculo era ridículo por decir lo menos.

Shinku: Oh, Souseiseki- la inglesa notó la presencia de la dueña de las tijeras-. Estaba en un ejercicio de relajación que es muy efectivo.

Souseiseki: ¿Ejercicios? ¿Esto es en serio?- la muñeca rosa azul estaba desencajada por la explicación de la ojiazul.

Shinku: Así es, este ejercicio libera el estrés, lo que te permite pensar con más claridad, libera la adrenalina para no sentirte muy agitada, e incluso limpia la garganta cuando das el grito- explicó con toda la calma del mundo la inglesa-. Tú también deberías intentarlo, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: N-no, gracias. Tengo algo más que hacer y...- se excusaba la alemana menor con tal de no hacer eso.

Shinku: No te imaginas lo agradable que se siente- la inglesa toma y bota aire como en los ejercicios de la escuela (seguro que aún lo recuerdan)-. En serio te lo recomiendo, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: Bueno... es que... yo...- la jardinera menor no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Shinku que aquello le parecía ridículo.

Shinku: Vamos inténtalo, que voy a hacer algo de té para relajarnos más para hacer el plan ¿de acuerdo?- la inglesa recoge sus ropas y entra a la casa.

Souseiseki: Argh, de acuerdo- accede resignada la cuasi pelirroja, mira a todos lados esperando que nadie la vea, se desviste hasta quedar en ropa interior, y finalmente empieza- ¡Antiguos espíritus de la rosa, transformen este cuerpo de muñeca... EN SOUSEISEKI, LA INMORTAL! ¡GROOOOAAAHHHHH!

Suiseiseki: Yo sabía que había algo mal contigo, pero no me imaginaba que fuera hasta este punto-desu- la voz de la gemela mayor dejó de piedra a la semidesnuda muñeca.

Megu: Eso se parecía al ritual de Mumm-Ra- recordaba la chica enferma muy divertida.

La alemana menor voltea para descubrir que todos habían regresado con las invitadas, y todos la miraban raro por el ridículo acto que acababa de dar. La dueña de las tijeras no recordaba haberse sentido más humillada alguna vez en su vida.

Souseiseki: E-E-E-E-E-Esto... yo p-p-puedo...- tartamudeaba descontroladamente la jardinera menor sin saber qué decir.

Megu: Estoy algo cansada, correr de las enfermeras que me querían retener en aquella habitación me ha dejado exhausta- bostezó la médium de Suigintou.

Nori: Yo prepararé una habitación para ti, Megu-chan- la Sakurada mayor guió a su nueva amiga-, pero por ahora puedes descansar en mi habitación ¿Me ayudas, Jun-kun?

Mitsu: Yo tengo que arreglar las compras y también las cámaras- la diseñadora entra rápidamente en la casa con varias bolsas y cajas.

Jun, Tomoe y las muñecas entran en la casa, dejando sola a la cuarta Rozen Maiden, que aún estaba inmóvil donde estaba, cuando al fin aparece Shinku.

Shinku: Aquí tengo el té, ¿quieres un poco?- pregunta inocentemente la inglesa ya vestida.

Souseiseki: O-ojalá pudiese invocar a los antiguos espíritus del mal- balbuceó en voz baja la alemana menor aún en shock.

Shinku: ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la inglesa que no había entendido.

Souseiseki: Que no, gracias- dijo la alemana menor aún en shock, dirigiéndose a su ropa arrastrando los pies-. Por ahora creo que voy adentro.

La inglesa no entendía lo que le pasaba a la cuarta muñeca, tal vez el ejercicio no funcionó para ella. La alemana menor estaba entre dos opciones que no sabía cuál tomar; si llorar como si le doliera algo e irse de allí corriendo, o si aplicarle una llave de lucha libre a la inglesa por trolearla de esa manera. Cuando se empieza a vestir siente nuevamente que algo se mueve de manera inusual, pero en esta ocasión la inglesa también se percata de que algo las espiaba.

Shinku: ¿Sentiste eso?- pregunto seria la inglesa.

Souseiseki: Sí, pero no tengo idea de qué puede ser- dijo en guardia la alemana menor.

Shinku: Por ahora será mejor entrar, seguro que si es un enemigo no vendrá a pelear- su cuarta hermana asiente y entran en la casa sin bajar la guardia.

Laplace: Es curioso ver reunidas a las Rozen Maiden sin que haya una pelea. Será interesante observar sus movimientos un rato- salió de su escondite el conejo.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Nori: Y este era Jun-kun cuando era un bebé- la chica le mostraba a Suigintou y Megu un álbum de fotos de la familia-. Y aquí está cuando okaa-chan lo estaba bañando.

Megu: Se ve muy lindo así- sonrió dulcemente la chica enferma.

Suigintou: Aww, lo tiene tan chiquito- la prusiana señalaba lo que estaba viendo.

Nori: Y este es Jun-kun gateando por la sala desnudo, yo misma tomé esta foto- la nueva inquilina y la primera muñeca reían enternecidas al ver las fotos.

Jun: ¡NORI! ¿Qué crees que haces?- el cuatro-ojos le quita de un tirón el álbum a su hermana.

Nori: Vamos Jun-kun, no tiene nada de malo mostrarles unas cuantas fotos a nuestras compañeras.

Jun: Sólo estás mostrándoles fotos mías desnudo de cuando era muy pequeño- dijo malhumorado el pelinegro.

Suigintou: Oh, sí. De verdad eras muy, muy pequeño- dijo la prusiana con tono tierno y seductor.

Jun: ¡N-no digas esas cosas tan raras, Suigintou!- exclamó el pelinegro a punto de morirse de vergüenza.

Mitsu: ¡Suigintou-chaaaaan!- llamó cantando la fotógrafa- Ven para que te tome unas fotoooos.

Suigintou: Parece que el destino me llama- dijo con tono de diva la prusiana-, nos vemos al rato, Jun-kun- le guiñó un ojo al cuatro-ojos, que sintió un escalofrío.

Megu: Se ve que aquí no hay tiempo para sentirse aburrido o solo. Realmente quiero quedarme aquí- dijo muy feliz la chica enferma.

Nori: Claro Megu-chan, sólo descansa que nosotros te prepararemos una habitación- la chica de lentes se retira con su hermano de la habitación.

Jun: Así que Megu se quedará aquí- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hermana.

Nori: Es una buena chica, y se siente muy bien estando aquí- respondió sonriente la mayor-. Sería una pena decirle después que se regrese al hospital.

Jun: Tal vez- dijo simplemente el menor.

Ambos miraron una vez más a la chica que se había acostado, y ésta les ofrece una sonrisa tan radiante que casi deja ciegos a los anfitriones. No se podían creer que era posible que alguien pudiese reflejar tanta alegría.

* * *

**Sala**

La fotógrafa sacó un cosplay de osito para Suigintou, y ella sin tardanza se lo pone. Por su parte, Tomoe veía cada uno de los dibujos que le mostraba felizmente la francesa y comentaban de qué tal les parecían a ambas. Mientras tanto, la alemana mayor y la italiana jugaban a cierto juego de cartas (adivinen cuál).

Suiseiseki: Invoco a mi _Guardia Celta_ en posición de defensa-desu- hace su jugada la castaña.

Kanaria: Yo hago dos sacrificios para invocar al _Mago Oscuro_ y también me juego esta carta para cambiar la posición de tu monstruo y lo ataco, lo que significa que yo gano-kashira- impone su juego la italiana.

Suiseiseki: Que conste que me dejé ganar-desu- se quejó la alemana mayor.

Kanaria: Es simplemente que mis habilidades en este juego son grandiosas-kashira- fanfarroneó la muñeca rosa amarilla.

Mitsu: ¡AAWWWW! ¡Suigintou-chan se ve tan adorable!- la mujer tomaba fotos como loca a cada cosplay que se ponía la prusiana, pero como se los ponía por encima de sus ropas habituales, la fotógrafa no se dio cuenta del espacio vacío en su torso.

Nori: Es bueno ver que todo anda perfectamente- dijo la anfitriona que veía todo desde lejos.

Jun: Tenemos que preparar la habitación, no lo olvides- dijo con fastidio el cuatro-ojos y se llevó a su hermana.

Suigintou: ¡Oh Shinku, eres tú!- se alegró la prusiana al ver a la quinta muñeca llegar.

Shinku: Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas, Suigintou- dijo sonriente la inglesa.

Sugintou: Te tengo un regalo, a que no adivinas qué es- se acercó a la muñeca rosa roja.

Mitsu: ¡Otro cosplay súper sexy!- saltó la fotógrafa con una hemorragia nasal.

Hinaichigo: Trajiste a Kun-kun-nano- trató de adivinar la francesa.

Suiseiseki: ¿Habrás traído algún dulce-desu?- dedujo la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Tal vez trajo un ramo de flores- dijo la cuarta muñeca ya vestida en su turno.

Tomoe: Tal vez trajo un lindo porta retrato- tomó palabra la chica del lunar.

Kanaria: ¡Ya sé, trajiste una carta de los _dioses egipcios_-kashira!- opinó la segunda muñeca.

Shinku: No tengo ideas, Hinaichigo me robó la idea de Kun-kun, por lo que no sé que decir- todas cayeron al estilo anime por la floja imaginación de la inglesa.

Suigintou: Ninguna se acerca a lo que realmente traje- dijo la prusiana soltando una risita-. Lo que traje fue esto- sacó finalmente el antiguo broche de la inglesa.

Shinku: Suigintou...- la inglesa miraba con la boca abierta a su hermana mayor, y de pronto la abrazó con fuerza, para el enternecimiento de todas las presentes- Gracias, Suigintou.

Souseiseki: Supongo que así ellas acabaron con las peleas para siempre ¿no?- dijo una alemana menor sonriente.

Hinaichigo: Eso fue muy lindo-nano- dijo la francesa moqueando por las ganas de llorar.

Kanaria: Podemos vivir en paz entonces-kashira- dijo sonriente la muñeca musical.

Mitsu: Reúnanse ahora, que les tomaré una foto a todas ustedes- las muñecas se juntaron para la foto-, usando cosplay- las muñecas caen al estilo anime.

Kanaria: Lo había olvidado, tenemos que usar unos cosplays que se vean tiernos pero sensuales para nuestra foto-kashira- recordó la peliverde.

Suiseiseki: Y ahora nos lo dices-desu- dijo desencajada la castaña.

Las muñecas estuvieron en aquella sesión de fotos en la que la diseñadora no tuvo cuartel con el rollo de la cámara, mientras Tomoe veía todo con una taza de té en la mano, cuando finalmente entró en escena Nori acompañada de un cansado Jun.

Nori: Es bueno ver que se divierten- dijo la anfitriona con una gran sonrisa-. Suigintou-chan, ¿podrías traer a Megu-chan, por favor?

Suigintou: Sí, claro- le tomó un par de minutos volver con la chica enferma.

Nori: Ahora que están todas...

Jun: ¡Nori!- regañó el cuatro-ojos.

Nori: Lo siento, ahora que estamos todas y Jun-kun- el cuatro-ojos relajó un poco su semblante-, les anuncio que entré en un concurso para un viaje.

Mitsu: ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió la fotógrafa.

Nori: Así es, y resulta que gané, por lo que podremos ir todas a Hokkaido por un mes entero y el viaje será pasado mañana. Como ya les dije podemos ir todas.

Jun: ¡Nori!

Nori: Lo siento, iremos todos ¿Está mejor así, Jun-kun?- su hermanó solo gruñó ligeramente.

Hinaichigo: ¿En Hoko... Kohaido... allá hay unyuu-nano?- preguntó la entusiasmada francesa.

Megu: Escuché que allá hace frío, y yo no tengo abrigos- informó la médium de Suigintou.

Nori: Simplemente te daría algunos de mis abrigos, y asunto resuelto- atajó la chica.

Mitsu: De todas maneras tengo que hacer unos trabajos en Hokkaido, por lo que acepto- respondió seria y alegre la fotógrafa.

Souseiseki: Debería hablar primero con el abuelo, aunque aún si no me lo permite, siempre puedo ir allá por medio del espejo- dijo animada la muñeca lapislázuli.

Nori: ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- nadie contesta- Entonces pasado mañana viajaremos a Hokkaido y pasaremos las vacaciones allá- todos asintieron muy alegres- _"El primer paso para mi plan _DDTLM _ha resultado, lo que significa que todo marcha bien"_- la anfitriona se une a los demás que empiezan a charlar en tertulia, ignorantes de que cierto conejo los espiaba.

Laplace: _"Mmm, con que irán a Hokkaido. Entonces Barasuishou las estará esperando allá"_- el conejo desaparece sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**Juguetería de Enju**

Barasuishou: Por favor perdóname, otou-sama- suplicaba la falsa ciclópea entre lágrimas.

Enju: ¡Déjame en paz, no te conozco!- gritaba un ebrio juguetero.

El antiguo discípulo de Rozen estaba sentado en la orilla de una silla, no se había afeitado desde el día anterior, su ropa estaba muy desarreglada y había varias botellas tiradas al lado de él. La muñeca amatista se retira muy triste por el rechazo de su creador, cuando llega Laplace.

Laplace: Tengo noticias que podrían interesarte- dijo sin rodeos el conejo.

Barasuishou: ¿Qué es ahora?- preguntó muy malhumorada la falsa séptima muñeca.

Laplace: Las seis Rozen Maiden irán a Hokkaido pasado mañana, así que deberíamos prepararnos- dice sin rodeos el conejo en traje.

Barasuishou: Entonces allá las esperaré- dijo sombría la muñeca de Enju-. Pero primero debemos ir al Campo N, hay algo que quisiera hacer en cierto lugar.

Laplace: ¿A qué lugar vamos exactamente?- preguntó confundido el asistente de Enju.

Barasuishou: A un lugar que tú y yo conocemos, y allí puedo reclutarlos a _ellos_, y hacer que peleen para mí contra las Rozen Maiden- dijo una muñeca violeta sedienta de venganza-, pero voy a ser yo quien les dé el golpe final para quedarme con todas sus rosas místicas, especialmente las de esas tres- la maldad de la muñeca era casi tangible-. Yo misma descuartizaré a Kanaria, Suiseiseki y a Hinaichigo por haberme humillado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Conseguirá Shinku la estrategia ideal para recuperar a Jun? ¿De dónde sacó ella la idea de que hacer como Mumm-Ra era relajante? ¿Suigintou en serio intentará seducir también al pelinegro? ¿Megu cambiará su vida ahora que vive con los Sakurada? ¿En qué consiste el plan _DDTLM_ de Nori? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones y qué piensa buscar en Hokkaido? ¿A cuál Campo N irá Barasuishou y quienes son _ellos_? ¿Podrán las Rozen Maiden derrotarla cuando llegue el momento? ¿Vivirá Suigintou en paz con las demás muñecas de ahora en adelante? ¿Habrá quien derrote a Kanaria en un duelo? ¿Cuándo entrará Kirakishou en acción? Estas y muchas más preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo **Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y II)**. No se lo pierdan (yo sé que no lo harán XD).

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, además que los deje en suspenso por lo que vendrá más adelante. Esta historia originalmente iba a ser un Oneshot, pero más adelante le he dado continuidad y he conseguido la historia más exitosa de mi repertorio, y todo ello se lo agradezco a VladTurunen que me animó a hacer todo esto, así que los verdaderos créditos de esta historia le pertenecen a él. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, y espero que de verdad esta historia sea digna de un éxito aún mayor del que ya tiene :)

Hasta otra


	6. Operación 4 (y II)

**6Advertencia:** Una vez tuve un sueño... un sueño en el que las Rozen Maiden eran TODAS MÍAS. Nah, es mentira, cuando sueño lo único que veo tienen que ver con misterios macabros de la calle y los videojuegos Survival que frecuento XD

Gracias a mis profundos estudios del mundo de las frikadas que me caracterizan he resuelto en un nuevo complemento para este fic, y aquí se los digo: En la sección de **Anteriormente en Operación "Atención de Jun" X (y NR)** les recomiendo que lean con un acompañamiento de la música de _réquiem por un sueño _o _requiem for a dream _ en su versión soundtrack. Es lo mismo, pero fue en inglés que la conseguí en youtube XD

**Anteriormente en Operación "Atención de Jun 4 (y I)**

Jun: ¿Invitadas?- se extrañó el pelinegro, y también las muñecas.

Nori: Así es, llamé a Tomoe-chan y también a las médiums de Suigintou-chan y Kanaria-chan para que nos reuniéramos todos aquí y nos conociéramos mejor- dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Shinku: Entonces no hay nada que nos impida planear ahora mismo lo que tenemos que hacer esta noche.

Souseiseki: ¿Y qué haremos esta noche?- preguntó extrañada la alemana menor.

Shinku: Lo mismo que haremos todas las noches, Souseiseki- contestó solemne y malévola la inglesa-. ¡Tratar de reconquistar a mi sirviente!

Megu: Así es, me alegra conocerlos a todos- dice esperanzada la chica enferma-. Ahora finalmente me iré definitivamente de aquí y me mudaré a una nueva casa.

Nori: Eso está muy bien ¿Y a dónde te vas a mudar, Megu-chan?- la chica claramente no entendió lo que realmente quería decir la médium de Suigintou.

Megu: Pues me mudaré con ustedes, claro- todos se quedaron de piedra ante lo que dijo la chica de linda voz.

Shinku: ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la inglesa que no había entendido.

Souseiseki: Que no, gracias- dijo la alemana menor aún en shock, dirigiéndose a su ropa arrastrando los pies-. Por ahora creo que voy adentro.

La inglesa no entendía lo que le pasaba a la cuarta muñeca, tal vez el ejercicio no funcionó para ella. La alemana menor estaba entre dos opciones que no sabía cuál tomar; si llorar como si le doliera algo e irse de allí corriendo, o si aplicarle una llave de lucha libre a la inglesa por trolearla de esa manera. Cuando se empieza a vestir siente nuevamente que algo se mueve de manera inusual, pero en esta ocasión la inglesa también se percata de que algo las espiaba.

Suigintou: Parece que el destino me llama- dijo con tono de diva la prusiana-, nos vemos al rato, Jun-kun- le guiñó un ojo al cuatro-ojos, que sintió un escalofrío.

Megu: Se ve que aquí no hay tiempo para sentirse aburrido o solo. Realmente quiero quedarme aquí- dijo muy feliz la chica enferma.

Suigintou: Ninguna se acerca a lo que realmente traje- dijo la prusiana soltando una risita-. Lo que traje fue esto- sacó finalmente el antiguo broche de la inglesa.

Shinku: Suigintou...- la inglesa miraba con la boca abierta a su hermana mayor, y de pronto la abrazó con fuerza, para el enternecimiento de todas las presentes- Gracias, Suigintou.

Souseiseki: Supongo que así aquellas acabaron con las peleas para siempre ¿no?- dijo una alemana menor sonriente.

Nori: Así es, y resulta que gané, por lo que podremos ir todas a Hokkaido por un mes entero y el viaje será pasado mañana. Como ya les dije podemos ir todas.

Jun: ¡Nori!

Barasuishou: Entonces allá las esperaré- dijo sombría la muñeca de Enju-. Pero primero debemos ir al Campo N, hay algo que quisiera hacer en cierto lugar.

Laplace: ¿A qué lugar vamos exactamente?- preguntó confundido el asistente de Enju.

Barasuishou: A un lugar que tú y yo conocemos, y allí puedo reclutarlos a _ellos_, y hacer que peleen para mí contra las Rozen Maiden- dijo una muñeca violeta sedienta de venganza-, pero voy a ser yo quien les dé el golpe final para quedarme con todas sus rosas místicas, especialmente las de esas tres- la maldad de la muñeca era casi tangible-. Yo misma descuartizaré a Kanaria, Suiseiseki y a Hinaichigo por haberme humillado.

* * *

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y II)**

Laplace: Entonces eso será algo que sin duda tendré que ver- dijo con cortesía el orejudo.

Barasuishou: Vamos ahora, que no podemos perder tiempo- dijo muy seria la falsa ciclópea.

Ambos se dirigieron al espejo del local y entraron al Campo N de Suigintou. Laplace miraba inexpresivo (pero anonadado) el ambiente de aquel lugar algo tétrico, pero extrañamente no tanto, aunque ambos visitantes sabían que la prusiana se le había olvidado volver desde hacía varios días. Era lo que la muñeca amatista necesitaba.

Barasuishou: Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza...- el conejo miraba nervioso a la muñeca murmurar la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Laplace: _"No me lo puedo creer, Barasuishou ahora tiene una obsesión demencial con la venganza. Ya era suficiente con que Kishimoto troleara a medio mundo con Sasuke, para que ahora también aquí tengamos a una emo vengadora"_- el orejudo se da un facepalm.

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo por el Campo N, el conejo miraba a uno y otro lado, mientras la muñeca murmuraba su rabia hacia las tres muñecas que la humillaron. Llegaron a un punto que se encontraba cubierto de muchas muñecas y también juguetes de todas las clases, pero estos no eran las baratijas desechas que ambos recordaban tan vívidamente, en cambio ahora habían varios juguetes que estaban en mejores condiciones en comparación. Tal vez la ausencia de la prusiana les permitiera volverse a levantar antes de ser destrozados nuevamente, o tal vez algo haya cambiado en la Maiden alada para permitir este cambio en el ambiente.

Barasuishou: Esto está muy diferente, no siento ese ambiente tan frío y tétrico- dice algo extrañada la falsa finlandesa-. ¿Tú que opinas, Laplace?- voltea a ver al orejón que hablaba con varios juguetes.

Laplace: ...no les miento, yo lo vi. Suiseiseki se había puesto en la misma posición que Kakashi detrás de Naruto, o en este caso Barasuishou, pero el golpe fue a dar en...

Barasuishou: ¡LAPLACE! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO CREES QUE HACES!?- bramó una alterada muñeca amatista.

Laplace: Es que ellos me preguntaron- señaló a los asustados juguetes-, y como una buena información no se niega...

Barasuishou: ¡UNA PALABRA MÁS SOBRE ESO Y TE AHORCO CON TUS PROPIAS OREJAS!- amenazó la encolerizada falsa ciclópea.

Laplace: Está bien, está bien, solamente no te enojes- dijo un intimidado orejón, y continuaron con su camino.

Estuvieron muy callados durante el trayecto que cada vez les resultaba más raro al estar cada vez más lleno de vida, no al punto de ser un paraíso terrenal, pero sin duda la diferencia de aquello con lo que recordaban del Campo N de Suigintou era innegable.

Laplace: ¿Aún te duele?- la muñeca entendió a lo que se refería y sólo gruñó, y el conejo lo interpretó como un sí.

Durante el recorrido el orejón recordó aquellos eventos que ocurrieron luego de aquella pelea.

* * *

**Flashback**

Todos miraban con ojos bastante brotados hacia la alemana mayor y la falsa finlandesa.

Suiseiseki: Oops, perdón-desu- dijo nerviosa la alemana mayor.

Barasuishou: P-perdóname, otou-sama- todos escucharon expectantes a la falsa Maiden-. N-no pude... guardar mi virginidad... para ti, otou-sama- todos pusieron cara de WTF por lo que había dicho.

Jun: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó un confundido humano.

La italiana se dirigió al chibi-ningen y enseguida destruyó la apretada prisión de cristal con su ataque musical, y así el humano y las muñecas se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, dejando solos a Laplace y Barasuishou.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama... se va a enfadar conmigo...- lloraba la falsa finlandesa mientras caía al suelo, incapaz de soportar más el dolor que la alemana mayor le había ocasionado.

Laplace: Tal vez lo mejor es que te lleve de vuelta mientras descansas, te dejaron hecha un desparpajo- señaló el estirado.

La falsa finlandesa no dijo nada, sino que más bien se desmayó, ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse consciente, por lo que el conejo se la llevó del lugar en brazos, no sin antes recoger también su reproductor de sonido.

* * *

**Juguetería de Enju**

El conejo llevó a la falsa finlandesa hasta un lugar secreto para atenderla antes de que Enju se diese cuenta, pero el plan falló, porque el juguetero los había visto llegar.

Enju: ¡Barasuishou!- el rubio hizo a un lado de un tirón al conejo para cargar a su muñeca- ¿Estás bien? Responde, por favor.

Barasuishou: O-otou...sama- dijo con un hilo de voz la aún débil muñeca.

Enju: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Barasuishou?- el juguetero empieza a llorar asustado.

Barasuishou: Otou...sama...- la muñeca se volvió a desmayar.

Laplace: Yo te podría decir lo que ocurrió- se ofreció el orejón.

Enju: ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Barasuishou? ¿Quién fue?- el juguetero estaba histérico.

El conejo no se guardó ningún detalle, ni siquiera la parte en que Suiseiseki la desvirga accidentalmente fue omitida, aunque añadió unos cuantos detalles para hacer la paliza más brutal de lo que realmente fue y más dramático el ataque letal de la alemana mayor, y el rubio poco a poco estaba cayendo en la rabia cuando volvió a despertar la falsa ciclópea.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama...- la falsa Maiden trata de levantarse, pero ve a su creador que estaba muy furioso.

Enju: ¿Lo que dijo Laplace es verdad?- su voz aterraba a su muñeca.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama, yo...

Enju: ¿¡ES O NO ES VERDAD LO QUE DIJO LAPLACE!?- la muñeca empezaba a llorar por la forma en que le gritaba el juguetero.

Barasuishou: Yo no quise, otou-sama, fueron ellas que...

Enju: ¡PERO PASÓ!- el local parecía que retumbaba con los gritos del antiguo discípulo de Rozen- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MUÑECA, SÓLO ERES UNA VERGÜENZA!- el rubio salió de allí con pasos fuertes y la muñeca llora desconsolada.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama... perdóname otou-sama- rogaba quedamente mientras lloraba la muñeca.

La imagen de la muñeca violeta no podía ser más lamentable; estaba completamente golpeada, sucia, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y quemadas, y ahora estaba dolida en el alma y llorando amargamente sin ser capaz de levantarse aún.

Laplace: Creo que por ahora no debo intervenir, parece que no sería nada conveniente- habló en mal momento el orejón y se fue.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada**

El conejo entra por la ventana a la habitación de Jun para dar la noticia a las muñecas vencedoras acerca de lo que pasó, cuando se encuentra con los juguetes que estaban en todas partes. No pudo evitar la tentación de chismorrear un poco más.

Laplace: Hola, vengo a buscar Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Kanaria, es que las vengo a felicitar por su victoria. No es que me guste el chisme, pero hace poco le partieron la madre a Barasuishou a mano limpia, fue horrible, yo lo vi con estos ojos míos- empieza el inoportuno orejón-. Esas tres muñecas le dieron una paliza de leyenda a Barasuishou, siendo la más sorprendente Hinaichigo, ella le dio golpes tantas veces que parecía que tenía a Barasuishou de perita de boxeo, deberían haberlo visto...

El orejón chismoso estuvo durante casi diez minutos reseñando cómo las tres muñecas habían vuelto mierda a la pobre Barasuishou, haciendo que él olvidara la razón por la que había venido. De pronto el conejo escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose, cosa que lo asusta y decide huir tirándose por la ventana.

Laplace: Lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dice presuroso el conejo-. Menos mal que los felinos siempre caemos de pie- finalmente se lanzó olvidando otra cosa muy importante; los conejos no son felinos.

La caída resultó ser muy lenta y dramática, parecía que el orejudo estaba cayendo de un décimo piso, y el ruido del choque tendría la fuerza propia de tal caída.

* * *

**Sala**

Suigintou: Aquí está el té de ginseng que te prometí, Shinku- llegó la prusiana con dos tazas.

Shinku: Gracias, Suigintou- la inglesa revisó el olor del té-. Mmm, huele exquisito, tienes mucho talento.

Suigintou: Gracias, Shinku- dice sonriente la prusiana.

De pronto las dos muñecas escuchan el sonido de algo cayéndose, pero no se alarman tanto como para ponerse en guardia.

Shinku: ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- la inglesa voltea a ver hacia atrás de ella arqueando una ceja.

Suigintou: Ni idea, tal vez Nori dejó caer algo que está sacando- dice pensativa la peliblanca-. Por cierto, traje galletas para acompañar el té- saca una enorme bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Shinku: Ahora sí que el té está mejor imposible- sonríe contenta la rubia y acepta las galletas ofrecidas por la ojimagenta.

* * *

**Jardín**

El conejo cayó de cara, no contra el pasto, sino contra una zona desnuda de tierra dura, desmayándose por el impacto. Justo cuando pierde el conocimiento aparece la chica de lentes con una regadera para dar agua a las plantas, y acaba encontrando al inconsciente Laplace. La chica se enfada al ver al conejo tirado en el piso y trata de recogerlo con dificultad, pues estaba muy pesado.

Nori: Vaya, no sé quién fue, pero no me gusta que estén tirando porquerías en el jardín. Eso no se hace- dijo la Sakurada mayor haciendo un puchero.

La chica lleva al conejo hasta el cubo de basura, y allí lo mete de cabeza completamente, regresa por el sombrero, también lo bota y cierra el cubo, a la espera de que el camión se lo llevara. No tuvo la necesidad de esperar, pues el camión de basura estaba a la vista, y al llegar frente a la casa toman el cubo de basura y tiran al orejón al camión. Justo cuando el camión se va aparece Souseiseki en la ventana de la habitación del cuatro-ojos.

Souseiseki: ¡Nori, tengo que decirte algo!- urge la dueña de las tijeras.

Nori: ¿Ocurre algo, Souseiseki-chan?- pregunta extrañada la chica de lentes.

Souseiseki: Estaba entrando en la habitación de Jun-kun, y de pronto los juguetes me dicen que han cambiado de opinión sobre la más fuerte de nosotras, y quieren que hagamos otra vez la encuesta- dicho esto, la alemana menor se bajó de la ventana.

Nori: ¡En un momento iré, sólo déjame regar las plantas y enseguida rehacemos la encuesta!- la chica hizo lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente y después se fue casi a la carrera a ayudar a la jardinera menor.

En cuanto al conejo, milagrosamente sobrevivió al compactado espacio del camión, pero fue llevado hasta el relleno sanitario, donde estaría hasta la noche, cuando logra despertar y regresar con sombrero en mano, todo él hecho una inmundicia y algo maltrecho y golpeado, a la tienda de Enju.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Ambos llegan hasta un lugar de difícil acceso, a causa de una serie de desniveles, caminos destrozados y escombros desperdigados por todos lados. La muñeca amatista empieza a volar para traspasar el camino, dejando atrás al conejo que tuvo que cruzar por las malas.

Barasuishou: Es aquí...- susurró la falsa séptima muñeca.

Laplace: ¿Qué hay exactamente aquí?- preguntó confundido la criatura humanoide.

Barasuishou: Aquí hay varias muñecas y otras cosas que en el pasado habían sido encerradas por Suigintou- respondió en un susurro que hizo eco-. Tengo que pensar que Suigintou no ha regresado a este lugar desde la última vez que encerró algo aquí, por lo que todas las muñecas y lo demás que encerró deben estar aquí aún. Es a ellos a quienes pienso reclutar.

Ambos malhechores caminaron otro tramo hasta llegar a un enorme pozo en donde se encontraban muchas muñecas deshechas y otros adefesios que se peleaban y resquebrajaban entre sí y gritaban cosas que el conejo no pudo comprender. Las cosas cautivas se percatan de la presencia de la falsa finlandesa y del orejón, y se quedan en silencio expectantes por la curiosidad.

Barasuishou: ¡HERMANOS, JUGUETES! ¡CÓMO SUFREN EN SU LÚGUBRE PRISIÓN!- al conejo le sale una gota en la cabeza al tener el presentimiento de haber escuchado eso antes- ¿¡QUIÉN LOS ENCERRÓ AHÍ!?

Juguetes: ¡Suigintou!- gritaban lejanamente las muñecas destrozadas y demás desparpajos despidiendo un aura de maldad pura.

Barasuishou: ¿¡Y AHORA QUE YO LOS LIBERO- la falsa séptima muñeca dispara cristales de amatista que destruyen las rejas que cerraban en pozo-, QUÉ ES LO PRIMERO QUE VAN A HACER!?

Juguetes: ¡Destruirla!- los juguetes empiezan a trepar como las criaturas selváticas de las películas de terror a las paredes del pozo, y salen apresuradamente rumbo a su libertad.

Barasuishou: Bien dicho- la falsa ciclópea sonríe con maldad.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada a las 16:40 horas (4:40 P.M.)**

La Sakurada mayor había organizado un fiesta para celebrar que iban a viajar a Hokkaido, y por supuesto Shinku celebró tomando té, acompañada por Tomoe, Nori, Hinaichigo y Suigintou, quienes juntas se dedicaban a filosofar y hacer preguntas para mentes profundas tales como; ¿por qué cuando Bruce Banner se convierte en Hulk, nunca se le rompe el pantalón? ¿Cuándo veremos a Chuck Norris perder? ¿Krilin morirá otra vez en la próxima película? ¿Porqué los cuatro primeros santos de Athena tardan veinte capítulos en cruzar de casa en casa del santuario, cuando Ikki y los dorados cruzan el santuario entero en menos de dos segundos? y otras preguntas de esa índole. Jun hablaba con Mitsu sobre cosas de los estudios que el pelinegro no entendía y la mujer le ayudaba. Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y Megu estaban jugando duelo de cartas de monstruos, y la italiana ganaba todos sus duelos de manera aplastante.

Megu: Este juego es muy divertido, aunque no logro ganar ni una vez- dice sonriente la chica de linda voz luego de perder nuevamente ante Souseiseki.

Kanaria: Ya llegará el momento en que puedas ganar, todo es cuestión de creer en el corazón de las cartas-kashira- dijo sabiamente la peliverde.

Nori: Tal vez debamos continuar con alguna competencia para hacer más divertida esta reunión- propone la hermana mayor a todos-, tal vez podamos hacer un concurso de karaoke.

Mitsu: ¿K-karaoke?- la mujer de pronto sufre una ligera hemorragia- Ver a mi Kana y a las demás muñecas cantando... menos mal que traje un cosplay de Hatsune Miku- se dibuja una pervertida sonrisa en sus labios.

Megu: ¡Suena excelente, yo quiero cantar primero!- se ofrece la chica enferma y todos asienten.

Suigintou: ¡Prepárense todos, que Megu las va a deslumbrar con sus canciones!- dice en tono misterioso la primera muñeca.

Hinaichigo: Hina no sabe mucho sobre eso, pero va a cantar-nano- levanta su mano muy alegre la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: _"Esta va a ser una oportunidad perfecta. Haré que Jun se enamore definitivamente de mí y de mi voz, y Shinku nunca más será capaz de recuperarlo-desu"_

Shinku: _"Espero que Jun me vuelva a ver únicamente a mí en cuanto escuche mi voz. Le haré ver el gran error que cometió al dejarme a un lado. Le haré amarme con fervor y se olvidará de Suiseiseki y Suigintou"_

Souseiseki: _"Sé que Shinku utilizará esta oportunidad para que Jun-kun la escuche, por lo que será inevitable que yo también participe. Espero que por lo menos sea entretenida la experiencia"_

Suigintou: _"Puede que esta sea una gran oportunidad para expresarme más a Jun-kun. Sólo espero que Suiseiseki y Shinku no sean muy celosas, no quisiera pasarla mal con ellas justo cuando estamos todas riendo juntas finalmente"_

Kanaria: _"Si Micchan no se muere de la hemorragia nasal que sin duda le dará al vernos en cosplay de Hatsune Miku mientras cantamos, oficialmente se convertirá en una inmortal-kashira"_

Nori: _"Me pregunto qué van a cantar Suigintou-chan, Shinku-chan y Suiseiseki-chan para seducir a Jun-kun"_

Mitsu: _"Ya agoté el rollo de mi cámara, pero afortunadamente tengo conmigo otra cámara, lista para fotografiarlas a todas"_

Jun: _"No sé por qué, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento con este concurso de karaoke, especialmente con Shinku, Suigintou y Suiseiseki. Sólo espero que no me hagan un baile striper a mitad de sus canciones"_- el pelinegro estaba sudando frío, porque ya empezaba a imaginarse aquella escena.

* * *

**Mente de Jun**

Shinku estaba cantando algún tema que habría elegido, al mismo tiempo que estaba bailando sensualmente y se quitaba lentamente varias prendas de ropa delante del pelinegro.

Jun: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Shinku?- pregunta enrojecido el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: Pues quiero que me elijas a mí, Jun- dijo sensualmente la inglesa.

Jun: ¿Elegirte? No sé de lo que hablas, Shinku- dijo extrañado el chibi-ningen.

Suiseiseki: Aquí está tu respuesta, chibi-ningen- aparece la alemana mayor bailando al lado de la inglesa de una forma bastante sensual también, con lentejuelas cubriendo lo esencial-. Elígeme a mí, y te prometo que me verás en mi verdadero esplendor-desu.

Suigintou: Y si me elijes a mí, podrás tocarme tanto como gustes, Jun-kun- la prusiana cae al otro lado de la inglesa, en un bikini que dejaba ver un escultural cuerpo, aunque las otras dos muñecas no estaban nada mal (nuevamente el cuatro-ojos aplicaba la morfología humana).

Shinku: No pararemos de bailar para ti y mostrarte lo que realmente tenemos hasta que te decidas por una- dice la rubia ahora en lencería de color rojo brillante.

Jun: ¿Pero cómo podría elegir? Esto es... es...- el pelinegro se sentía muy excitado al ver aquellas tres eróticas muñecas.

Suigintou: Ara,ara. Veo que por lo visto debemos aumentar la dificultad para ver si Jun-kun toma una decisión- la prusiana baila con mayor sensualidad, al igual que sus dos hermanas.

Shinku: Entonces vamos a hacerlo así- la inglesa de pronto alza su voz-. ¡Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Kanaria! Vengan ahora, que hay que darle una buena función a Jun.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina quiere bailar-nano!- aparece la francesa con ropa interior de encaje color rosa.

Kanaria: Veamos cómo reacciona ante mi belleza-kashira- la italiana aparece con un trikini que le quedaba de infarto.

Souseiseki: Es hora de que veas de qué soy capaz, Jun-kun- la alemana menor aparece con un conjunto de lencería azul celeste bastante atrevido.

Las seis muñecas continúan bailando de forma bastante sugerente para el pelinegro, incapaz de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Por alguna razón estaba clavado a la silla y no podía evitar ver aquella función que le estaban dedicando. El cuatro-ojos casi sufre un infarto cuando ve a las muñecas soltarse parcialmente la parte de arriba de sus infartantes piezas y empiezan a jugar con las cuerdas de éstas, pero sin permitir al pelinegro ver aún los senos desnudos de las Rozen Maiden.

Suigintou: Tal vez te decidas a elegir a una de nosotras si te besamos, Jun-kun- dice seductoramente la prusiana mientras las demás muñecas se acercan lenta y sensualmente al pelinegro.

Jun: N-no... no sigan...- el chibi-ningen estaba casi sin aliento.

Hinaichigo: Hina te dará el primer besito, ¿puede-nano?- consulta a sus hermanas la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Asegúrate de que sea con lengua, chibi-ichigo. Por supuesto que yo usaré mi lengua-desu- la alemana mayor saca de manera erótica su pequeña lengua.

Souseiseki: Es una buena idea, Suiseiseki- la jardinera menor pasea sus manos por su cuerpo para seducir al pelinegro (no creo que haga falta decirlo otra vez)-. Tal vez nuestras lenguas puedan congeniar, Jun-kun.

Kanaria: Yo seré la elegida, anoten eso-kashira- la peliverde se da una nalgada que casi hace que los ojos se le escapen al pobre chico.

Jun: ¡E-e-esto es una locura!- exclamaba nervioso y excitado el pelinegro que ya sentía el fresco y frutal aliento de la muñeca fresa.

Shinku: ¿Locura?- se burla sensualmente la inglesa, para luego estallar- ¡ESTO-ES-ROZEN MAIDEEEEEEEN!

Apenas los labios de la francesa alcanzan los del pelinegro, las demás muñecas saltan sobre él para empezar a desvestirle.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

El pelinegro vuelve a la realidad y sacude su cabeza tan fuerte que casi se desnuca, tratando de quitarse esas imágenes tan ecchi, casi hentai de las muñecas, y luego se limpia el hilillo de sangre de su nariz.

Mitsu: Te ocurre algo, Jun-kun?- pregunta curiosa la fotógrafa.

Jun: No es nada, no es nada- responde algo paranoico el pelinegro- _"Mierda, creo que me estoy volviendo todo un pervertido, y encima con muñecas. Sin duda ellas acabarán siendo mi perdición si no hago algo pronto para superar estas fantasías"_

Nori: Vamos a cantar en este orden en vista de que así lo elegimos entre todas... quiero decir todos- se corrigió al ver a su hermano que estaba inquisitivo-, y este es el orden; Megu-chan, Souseiseki-chan, Kanaria-chan, Jun-kun, Suiseiseki-chan, Suigintou-chan, Micchan, Tomoe-chan, yo, Shinku-chan y de última Hina-chan. Suerte a todas... y a Jun-kun también.

Así empezaría el concurso de karaoke, todos listos para cantar algo que inevitablemente todos iban a escuchar, pero ninguno de los presentes se imaginaba que el tema que inocentemente había escogido la muñeca rosa rosada para cantar ante todos iba a ser diferente a todo a lo que la mayoría de ellos estaban acostumbrados. Aún la propia francesa no era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Cómo acabará la venganza de Barasuishou? ¿Cómo enfrentará Suigintou su pasado con aquellas muñecas llenas de odio? ¿Se dará cuenta Barasuishou de todos los chismes de Laplace? ¿Podrá Barasuishou recuperar el cariño de Enju? ¿Quién ganará el concurso de karaoke organizado por Nori? ¿Las muñecas realmente acabarán violando a Jun? ¿Kararia se convertirá en la reina de los duelos? ¿Comprenderá Megu el significado del corazón de las cartas? ¿Cómo se verán las muñecas con el cosplay de Hatsune Miku? Estas y otras preguntas serán esclarecidas en el próximo capítulo **Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y III)**. No se lo pierdan (:D).

* * *

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Sé que en esta ocasión me he centrado mucho más en Barasuishou y en el lado más desgraciado de ese conejo, y sin duda lo hice por una justa causa XD. Espero que les haya agradado, y si es así pueden expresarlo en favoritos, reviews y follows, que realmente me harán muy feliz por hacer este trabajo que todavía le veo cuerda para darle XD.

Hasta otra


	7. Operación 4 (y III)

**Advertencia:** Tal como prometí anteriormente, en este capítulo les recomiendo nuevamente acompañar la parte previa al capítulo con el _Requiem of a dream_.

**Anteriormente en Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y II)**

Ambos caminaron un buen tramo por el Campo N, el conejo miraba a uno y otro lado, mientras la muñeca murmuraba su rabia hacia las tres muñecas que la humillaron. Llegaron a un punto que se encontraba cubierto de muchas muñecas y también juguetes de todas las clases, pero estos no eran las baratijas desechas que ambos recordaban tan vívidamente, en cambio ahora habían varios juguetes que estaban en mejores condiciones en comparación. Tal vez la ausencia de la prusiana les permitiera volverse a levantar antes de ser destrozados nuevamente, o tal vez algo haya cambiado en la Maiden alada para permitir este cambio en el ambiente.

Barasuishou: Esto está muy diferente, no siento ese ambiente tan frío y tétrico- dice algo extrañada la falsa finlandesa-. ¿Tú que opinas, Laplace?- voltea a ver al orejón que hablaba con varios juguetes.

Suigintou: Aquí está el té de ginseng que te prometí, Shinku- llegó la prusiana con dos tazas.

Shinku: Gracias, Suigintou- la inglesa revisó el olor del té-. Mmm, huele exquisito, tienes mucho talento.

Suigintou: Gracias, Shinku- dice sonriente la prusiana.

Nori: ¿Ocurre algo, Souseiseki-chan?- pregunta extrañada la chica de lentes.

Souseiseki: Estaba entrando en la habitación de Jun-kun, y de pronto los juguetes me dicen que han cambiado de opinión sobre la más fuerte de nosotras, y quieren que hagamos otra vez la encuesta- dicho esto, la alemana menor se bajó de la ventana.

Nori: ¡En un momento iré, sólo déjame regar las plantas y enseguida rehacemos la encuesta!- la chica hizo lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente y después se fue casi a la carrera a ayudar a la jardinera menor.

Souseiseki: _"Sé que Shinku utilizará esta oportunidad para que Jun la escuche, por lo que será inevitable que yo también participe. Espero que por lo menos sea entretenida la experiencia"_

Suigintou: _"Puede que esta sea una gran oportunidad para expresarme más a Jun-kun. Sólo espero que Suiseiseki y Shinku no sean muy celosas, no quisiera pasarla mal con ellas justo cuando estamos todas riendo juntas finalmente"_

Kanaria: _"Si Micchan no se muere de la hemorragia nasal que sin duda le dará al vernos en cosplay de Hatsune Miku mientras cantamos, oficialmente se convertirá en una inmortal-kashira"_

Nori: _"Me pregunto qué van a cantar Suigintou-chan, Shinku-chan y Suiseiseki-chan para seducir a Jun-kun"_

Mitsu: _"Ya agoté el rollo de mi cámara, pero afortunadamente tengo conmigo otra cámara, lista para fotografiarlas a todas"_

Shinku: No pararemos de bailar para ti y mostrarte lo que realmente tenemos hasta que te decidas por una- dice la rubia ahora en lencería de color rojo brillante.

Jun: ¿Pero cómo podría elegir? Esto es... es...- el pelinegro se sentía muy excitado al ver aquellas tres eróticas muñecas.

Suigintou: Ara,ara. Veo que por lo visto debemos aumentar la dificultad para ver si Jun-kun toma una decisión- la prusiana baila con mayor sensualidad, al igual que sus dos hermanas.

Jun: ¡E-e-esto es una locura!- exclamaba nervioso y excitado el pelinegro que ya sentía el fresco y frutal aliento de la muñeca fresa.

Shinku: ¿Locura?- se burla sensualmente la inglesa, para luego estallar- ¡ESTO-ES-ROZEN MAIDEEEEEEEN!

Mitsu: Te ocurre algo, Jun-kun?- pregunta curiosa la fotógrafa.

Jun: No es nada, no es nada- responde algo paranoico el pelinegro- _"Mierda, creo que me estoy volviendo todo un pervertido, y encima con muñecas. Sin duda ellas acabarán siendo mi perdición si no hago algo pronto para superar estas fantasías"_

Así empezaría el concurso de karaoke, todos listos para cantar algo que inevitablemente todos iban a escuchar, pero ninguno de los presentes se imaginaba que el tema que inocentemente había escogido la muñeca rosa rosada para cantar ante todos iba a ser diferente a todo a lo que la mayoría de ellos estaban acostumbrados. Aún la propia francesa no era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y III)**

Nori: ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!- sentencia muy animada la Sakurada mayor.

Naturalmente la primera en dar un paso al frente resultó ser Megu, mientras el resto de los presentes se sientan en las sillas y los muebles (Tomoe y Jun tuvieron que moverlos para la ocasión) para escuchar cómo cantaba la chica de linda voz, pero alguien retrasa el inicio del espectáculo.

Mitsu: ¿Qué pizza les gustaría?

Nori: ¿Qué dijiste, Micchan?- pregunta sin haber entendido.

Mitsu: Estoy llamando para traer pizza a domicilio, por lo que les pregunto de qué tipo les gustaría- respondió la fotógrafa.

Kanaria: ¿Puedes pedir pizza napolitana, Micchan-kashira?- pidió primero la italiana.

Souseiseki: Pide pizza con salchicha alemana- sugiere la alemana menor.

Suiseiseki: Eso, eso. Una pizza de verdad debe tener salchicha alemana-desu- señala la dueña de la regadera.

Suigintou: Eso suena bien- dijo simplemente la ojimagenta.

Shinku: Yo quiero una pizza con queso cheddar- dice autoritaria la inglesa.

Nori: Aquí hay bebidas, por lo que no deberías molestarte en pedir eso, Micchan.

Jun: ¿Y a ti qué pizza te gustaría?- pregunta el pelinegro a la ojiverde.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina quiere pizza de unyuu-nano!- grita alegre la francesa.

Nori: Que tenga queso roquefort para Hina-chan- pidió la Sakurada mayor.

Hinaichigo: ¿Ese queso es rico-nano?- todos vieron con cara de WTF que la del "país de los mil quesos" no tenía ni idea de qué era ese queso.

Tomoe: También podría incluir champiñones, me gustan bastante- dice sonriente la chica del lunar.

Hinaichigo: Tomoe, ¿qué son champiñones-nano?- todos volvían a poner cara de WTF.

Megu: Cualquier cosa está bien, me alegra el sólo hecho de que no sea comida de hospital- dice animada la chica enferma.

Mitsu: Entonces pediré ocho pizzas con todo eso, denme un segundo...- la diseñadora hizo su pedido, y una vez terminó, el show finalmente pudo empezar.

Megu: Mi primera canción es _bring me to life_, espero que les guste- dijo con humildad la chica de linda voz.

Todos tomaron nuevamente asiento y se prepararon para la canción de la médium de la prusiana.

* * *

**Canción de Megu**

_How can you see into_

_My eyes can open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping_

_Somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it_

_Back home_

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and_

_Save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the_

_Nothing I've become_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Suigintou: ¿Qué les dije?- preguntó orgullosa la peliblanca- Megu canta como sólo pueden cantar los grandes.

Mitsu: Realmente canta muy bien- sonríe la fotógrafa con un cosplay de Hatsune Miku en la mano.

Suiseiseki: _"Me tendré que esforzar mucho para lograr superar ese talento que tiene con la voz-desu"_

Shinku: Suigintou, ¿quieres confeti para lanzarlo a Megu cuando termine?- ofrece la inglesa.

Suigintou: Sólo un poco, esto sin duda la animará- acepta la Maiden alada.

Todos los espectadores miraban maravillados cómo la chica de linda voz interpretaba con perfección la voz de la cantante y de la voz de apoyo, aparentemente sin problemas.

* * *

**Canción de Megu**

_Save me from the_

_Nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Tan pronto la chica terminó, todos estallaron en aplausos y la prusiana lanzó su puñado de confeti. La niña enferma sólo hizo unas cuantas reverencias muy sonrojada.

Nori: Ahora es el turno de Souseiseki-chan- dijo la sonriente Sakurada mayor-. Por favor, da un paso al frente.

Souseiseki: Sí, claro. Mi tema se llama _Dragon Ball Rap_, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes- la alemana menor se ubica al frente de todos y empieza su canción, una que dejaría a muchos de los presentes boquiabiertos.

Mitsu: ¡Un momento!- interrumpió la fotógrafa- Primero este cosplay y luego cantas.

Souseiseki: ¿En serio?- la alemana menor estaba desencajada al ver el tipo de traje que tenía que ponerse- Este cosplay es un poco revelador.

Mitsu: Vamos Souseiseki-chan, esto se quedará aquí, nadie hablará- nadie hizo nada para hacer pensar lo contrario-. Ponte el cosplay para que te tome las fotos mientras cantas.

Souseiseki: De acuerdo- suspiró y se cambió en otro lado, cuando salió con el cosplay puesto.

Shinku: Souseiseki tiene razón- la inglesa miraba desencajada a su cuarta hermana-, ese cosplay es bastante revelador.

Souseiseki: Y encima tuve que quitarme la ropa interior para que entrara el traje- dijo la muñeca rosa azul, roja como un tomate.

Jun: ¿Qué tuviste que quitarte qué?- el pelinegro estaba entre despavorido y excitado.

Tomoe: Tiene que ser bastante ajustado para hacer eso- dijo la chica del lunar algo asombrada.

Nori: Te queda muy lindo, Souseiseki-chan- opinó la hermana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Hina también quiere vestirse así-nano- dijo muy entusiasmada la francesa.

Suigintou: Ese cosplay se ve de maravilla- admiró la prusiana-, yo también me lo quiero poner cuando sea mi turno.

Shinku: _"Si Suigintou quiere usar ese cosplay para seducir a mi Jun, entonces no hay forma de que me quede atrás"_

Suiseiseki: _"Si uso ese cosplay, Jun se enamorará de mi para siempre. Asumo el reto-desu"_

Kanaria: _"Que empiece el desangre de Micchan-kashira"_

La alemana menor volvió a ponerse en posición y empezó a cantar.

* * *

**Canción de Souseiseki**

_¡Yeah! perdonen, kamehameha_

_Después del tema de tetris viene el Dragon Ball Rap_

_Quien no haya seguido esta serie_

_Es porque no tiene infancia_

_Big Bang Attack_

_Ataca desde el planeta Namek_

_Vegeta, Son Goku, rivalidades Saiyan_

_¡Allagart bastó!_

_Y es que en castellano Ralla_

_Mola más en catalán_

_Prefiero Nubol Kinton_

_El canvi de Iloc instantani al verlo me flipó_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Suiseiseki: Ese es el ritmo, Souseiseki-desu- decía contenta la castaña.

Jun: _"No entiendo absolutamente nada de los que canta ¿De dónde sale ese fulano _Dragon Ball Rap_?"_- pensaba el hereje que no tenía infancia... digo el cuatro-ojos.

Tomoe: No es lo más relajante que haya escuchado, pero de verdad es genial- sonríe la ex-médium de la francesa.

Mitsu: ¡Kawaii!- la mujer tomaba fotos como loca a la alemana menor.

Shinku: _"Esa canción no me va a ayudar en nada para recuperar a Jun, ni siquiera a visto un anime en su vida para entender la canción de Souseiseki, y ni siquiera es un tema romántico, aunque sea realmente genial. No hay de otra, debo ganármelo yo misma"_

* * *

**Canción de Souseiseki**

_Dragon Ball Rap Boojack_

_Per mi Bola de Drac_

_Bienvenidos sean siempre_

_A la sala del tiempo_

_Donde un día real allí es un año_

_De entrenamiento_

_Los Androides surgieron del Dr. Gero_

_En los torneos casi siempre_

_Goku quedaba primero_

_En los cielos se apalanca siempre Yajirobai_

_Me hacía gracia ver llegar_

_Sobre un tronco a Tao Pai Pai_

_Turles y la fruta del poder_

_Garlic Junior se hizo grande_

_En un momento a joder_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Jun: _"¿Un año de entrenamiento en un día? Lo único que me recuerda eso son los días lunes en la escuela. Allí un día real parecía un año de clases"_- recordaba el pelinegro.

Kanaria: _"Tal como lo pensé, Micchan empieza a desangrarse"_- la italiana miraba a su médium perdiendo más sangre por minuto que los santos de de bronce de Athena en una pelea completa.

* * *

**Canción de Souseiseki**

_¿Fuerzas especiales?_

_Ginyu cambia de cuerpo_

_Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoom_

_Todos acabaron muertos_

_Cooler, Baby, Dragones de cada estrella_

_Bardok hizo lo posible por defender su planeta_

_Dragon Ball_

_Dragon Ball Z ¡Es arte!_

_Dragon Ball GT ¡Sea el que sea lo parte!_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

La audiencia también estalló en aplausos por la demostración tan impecable de su karaoke, aunque Jun por su parte había entendido poco y nada.

Mitsu: ¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL, SOUSEISEKI-CHAN!- la fotógrafa saltó a abrazar a una incauta alemana menor.

Kanaria: Es hora de que el cosplay cambie de usuario- dijo de forma solemne la italiana-. Es mi turno de deslumbrar a todo el mundo con mis habilidades de canto-kashina.

Souseiseki: De acuerdo, de todas maneras me siento totalmente desnuda con esto puesto- dijo la dueña de las tijeras muy sonrojada.

Nori: Es que en realidad sí estás desnuda dentro de ese cosplay- dijo sonriente la Sakurada mayor-, ¿tengo razón, Jun-kun?

Jun: ¿Y por qué me preguntas algo tan obvio?- pregunta desencajado el único varón del lugar.

Mitsu: Es sólo que se me olvidaron las bragas del cosplay, lo siento- se excusaba entre risas la diseñadora.

La italiana y la alemana menor se fueron de allí para más tarde regresar cambiadas. La mayor tenía ahora puesto el cosplay, mientras la menor estaba con sus ropas habituales, aunque todavía estaba algo sonrojada. Todos se ubicaron en sus posiciones, que es decir los asientos (excepto la fotógrafa, que se ubicaba en todos lados para tomar sus fotos), y la peliverde ya estaba lista para tomar su turno para cantar.

Kanaria: El tema que voy a cantar es _Precious time, glory days_, sé que sin duda los encantaré a todos-kashira- decía sintiéndose ganadora la italiana.

* * *

**Canción de Kanaria**

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON_

_Te ga todokanakute_

_Akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

_Okizari no yakusoku_

_Mune ni sasatta mama_

_Nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

_Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

_Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

_GET UP BURNING HEART_

_Bakuhatsu shisou_

_(Let's try again)_

_Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Todos miraban asombrados la manera en que cantaba la muñeca musical, era algo que sin duda deberían recordar. Mitsu tomaba fotos tan rápido que el dedo que oprimía el flash se había hecho invisible.

Jun: Tal parece que Kanaria está cantando algo que no entiendo en absoluto, igual que Souseiseki- dijo en voz baja el ignorante... digo pelinegro.

Suigintou: Tiene estilo, realmente lo tiene- opinó la prusiana con una taza con jugo en la mano.

Shinku: _"Al menos cuento con que Kanaria no parece estar pretendiendo a Jun con esa canción. Sería catastrófico si ella también cantara con la intención de llevarse a mi sirviente"_- pensaba algo preocupada la inglesa.

Tomoe: Esto sin duda me recuerda mi infancia- decía algo nostálgica la ex-médium de Hinaichigo.

* * *

**Canción de Kanaria**

_WAKE UP (wake up) NAKED HEART (naked heart)_

_Me wo samase RIGHT NOW_

_Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete_

_PRECIOUS TIME (precious time)_

_GLORY DAYS (glory days)_

_Ichido dake no LIFE_

_(Let's try again)_

_Iro awaseta sekai o akaku nure_

_TAKE A CHANCE (take a chance)_

_SHOUT IT LOUD (shout it loud)_

_Jibun dake no STYLE_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON_

_Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

_Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Mitsu: ¡Esa es mi Kana! ¡Qué orgullosa me siento!- la fotógrafa salta hacia la italiana a la velocidad de una bala para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Suiseiseki: Pobre Kanaria, siento lástima por ella-desu- decía la alemana mayor que veía a la peliverde forcejear.

Kanaria: ¡Mi cara, mi cara Micchan-kashira!

Suigintou: Eso debe doler bastante- la prusiana ya sentía su cara derretirse con sólo ver aquella escena.

Tomoe: Se está tardando el señor de las pizzas- dice la chica del lunar mientras ve en su reloj.

Hinaichigo: ¡Ahora es el turno de Hina para cantar-nano!- dice la feliz ojiverde.

Nori: Todavía no es tu turno, Hina-chan- detiene la Sakurada mayor-. Es el turno de Jun-kun para que nos muestre lo que sabe.

Jun: ¿Yo? Eh, bueno...- vacila el nervioso pelinegro- De acuerdo, pero la verdad es que no sé cantar, y el tema que me sé no es muy bueno que digamos.

Suigintou: Vamos Jun-kun, que no me burlaré de ti- la prusiana se ubica dramáticamente muy cerca del rostro del cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: Esas son mis líneas, Suigintou- dijo algo enfadada la inglesa y desplaza a la prusiana para ser ella la que estuviera cerca del rostro del cuatro-ojos.

Suiseiseki: Vamos chibi-ningen, canta y deslúmbranos-desu- anima la castaña abrazándose a una pierna del chibi-ningen.

Megu: Yo sé de unos cuantos maestros de canto que son unos maestros, literalmente- dice soñadora la chica enferma.

Mitsu: No te preocupes Jun-kun, no te exigiré que te pongas el cosplay.

Jun: ¡Aún si me lo pidieran no me lo pondría!- se alteró el pelinegro- Ahí voy, espero que no me odien por lo que voy a hacer- el chico empieza a sudar frío mientras se pone en posición.

Suiseiseki: ¡Sin pena, chibi-ningen-desu!

Hinaichigo: ¡Después Hina canta-nano!- dice feliz la francesa.

Tomoe: Espera un poco más, Hinaichigo- dice de forma maternal la ex-médium.

El pelinegro empieza finalmente a cantar, pero tal como había dicho anteriormente, el tema no era muy bueno, o mejor dicho, era un tema infernal. Los cristales de los lentes de Nori y Mitsu se hacen añicos, la francesa empieza a retorcerse en el regazo de la también atormentada Tomoe, Souseiseki toma temerosa sus tijeras, como si temiera que un demonio fuese a salir de la boca del cuatro-ojos, la inglesa y la alemana mayor empezaron a llorar y lamentarse como si el pelinegro se hubiese muerto, la italiana se quitó las mangas del cosplay para cubrirse las orejas con ellas, la chica enferma se pone en posición fetal en su asiento murmurando cosas inentendibles, y la prusiana trata de calmar a su médium, a pesar de que ella misma empieza a caer también en desesperación.

Hinaichigo: Hina no puede más-nano- lloriquea la ojiverde.

Mitsu: ¡Ezto lla no está riko!- se queja la fotógrafa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Deja de cantar, chibi-ningen, que nos dejarás a todas sin tímpanos-desu!

Por si no fuera suficiente, la voz de Jun trascendería de la casa para llevar sus destrozos físicos y emocionales a quien sea que estuviese en su camino.

* * *

**A varias manzanas de distancia**

Hades: ¡Entréganos la Tierra, Athena! Es mi última advertencia- dice amenazador el pelinegro.

Poseidón: Prometemos acabar rápido con toda esta inmundicia si aceptas, Athena- ofrece el peliazul.

Athena: Nunca cederé ante unos dioses malignos como ustedes- renegó Saori-. Al menos aquí en Japón todavía puede reinar la paz, y la música es la mejor que existe, solo tienen que escuchar...

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

Los dos dioses empiezan a reírse a carcajadas mientras señalan con el dedo a la contrariada pelilila.

Athena: Etto... ¿Cuánto ofrecen por la humanidad?- cambia de opinión la pelilila.

Poseidón: ¿Sabes una cosa Athena? Puedes quedarte con tu pinche Tierra- se burla el dios de los mares.

Hades: Mejor me voy... no puedo... con esto... tus humanos... ¡Son demasiado hilarantes, jajajaja!

Athena: ¡MIERDA!- la pelilila tira su báculo a la calle, y éste golpea la rueda de la moto de un repartidor de pizza que estaba pasando en el lugar, haciendo que acabara rodando en el suelo.

Hades: ¡Buen tiro, Athena!- se burla el dios del otro mundo.

Athena: ¡Discúlpeme, señor!- Saori va corriendo a ayudar al repartidor a recoger las pizzas, que afortunadamente estaban en buen estado.

* * *

**Campo N de Suigintou**

Barasuishou: ¿Pero qué es eso?- la falsa finlandesa se pone en guardia por temor a que apareciera un monstruo de algún lado.

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

Laplace: Mmmm, música para mis oídos- dice muy complacido el estirado.

La falsa ciclópea, los juguetes liberados y los que estaban ahí simplemente no pudieron evitar mirar al orejudo con cara de _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Laplace: ¿Porqué me miran así?

* * *

**Campo N de Kirakishou**

Aladdín: _Bueno... Hay una muñeca..._

Genio: _¡ERROR! Recuerda que no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de alguien_

Aladdín: _No, pero es que ella es inteligente, graciosa..._

Kirakishou: Qué casualidad, eso es exactamente lo que yo veo en ti, Aladdín-sama.

La séptima muñeca estaba viendo por enésima vez en el día la película de _Aladdín_, comiendo algunas frituras y helado. Estaba en ropa interior sentada en posición india en un sillón que estaba bastante mullido, y la película había sido hábilmente editada para que la ciclópea fuera la enamorada de la rata callejera en vez de Jazmín, y realmente se había asegurado de que no quedara ningún detalle que dijera algo distinto de una relación AladdínxKirakishou.

Aladdín: _Tiene un ojo que te obliga a..._- la séptima muñeca se ruboriza y se cubre el ojo con unos coquetos dedos_- y un cabello que..._- la finlandesa se muerde el labio de la excitación y empieza a jugar con uno de sus rizos- _y su sonrisa..._

Kirakishou: Sólo para ti es que sonrío así, Aladdín-sama- dice muy sonrojada la ojiamarilla.

Aladdín: _Pero es una Rozen Maiden, y la única forma sería que yo... Oye... ¿Puedes hacerme príncipe?_

Kirakishou: Pero ya tú eres un príncipe para mí, Aladdín-sama- dice la finlandesa con dificultad para levantar su vista por la pena (tipo kuudere) que tenía.

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

_Baby, baby, baby Ohhh!_

De pronto el reproductor de DVD y la TV explotan, quedando de ellos dos chatarras que se estaban quemando ante el ojo de una finlandesa que rápidamente entra en pánico.

Kirakishou: ¡ALADDÍN-SAMA!- la ciclópea se lanza al pequeño incendio para tratar de rescatar a su amado, pero lo único que consigue es ensuciarse con el humo y las cenizas, quemar parte de su ropa interior y un DVD derretido que no quería soltar a pesar de que le quemaba la mano.

La finlandesa empieza a gritar y llorar sobre el "cadáver" de su amado, mientras permanecía indiferente al reproductor y la TV que ya habían quedado reducidos a cenizas.

Kirakishou: ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Me muero si no estás tú, vuelve por favor, Aladdín-sama!- se abrazaba a lo que alguna vez era el DVD de su película favorita.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada**

Jun: Sé que hay muchas canciones mucho mejores, pero no me sabía ninguna- se excusaba el pelinegro.

Suiseiseki: Es obvio que debo darte unas lecciones intensivas para que dejes esa horrible cosa que supuestamente cantaste-desu- dijo una mareada alemana mayor.

Shinku: Yo te haré lo que sea que haga falta para enmendar el que no hayas tenido infancia, Jun- dijo la aturdida rubia.

Suigintou: No te preocupes, mi Jun-kun, yo te convertiré a la vida alguien que jamás escucharía algo como esa abominación, te lo prometo- dijo dramática la peliblanca.

Hinaichigo: A Hina le duelen las orejas, esa canción fue horrible-nano- se quejaba la francesa.

Kanaria: Eso no fue música... eso fue una invocación demoniaca-kashira- decía una italiana que aún tenía las mangas del cosplay pegadas a sus orejas.

Souseiseki: Es realmente lamentable que no hayas tenido infancia, Jun-kun- decía algo triste y seria la cuasi pelirroja.

Suigintou: ¿Quién sigue para así olvidar este incidente?- preguntó curiosa la ojimagenta.

Nori: Casi se me olvida- la Sakurada mayor ya tenía unos lentes nuevos-, ahora es el turno de Suiseiseki-chan de cantar ante todos.

Mitsu: Pero antes que nada el cosplay, ponte el cosplay, Suiseiseki-chan- la fotógrafa también tenía lentes nuevos.

Kanaria: Vamos, que es tu turno de mostrarnos lo que sabes-kashira- la italiana y la alemana mayor se retiraron del lugar.

Ambas muñecas se tardaron casi diez minutos en volver, y cuando lo hicieron la italiana estaba en sus ropas habituales, mientras que la castaña estaba con el cosplay de Hatsune Miku, y para hacer más exacto el traje, la alemana mayor se hizo las coletas y peinó su cabello para ser lo más parecida posible de la cantante virtual. La diseñadora sufrió de un torrencial sangrado nasal y empezó a tomar fotos desde todos los ángulos.

Mitsu: ¡KAWAII!

Suiseiseki: El tema que voy a cantar se llama _Ring my Bell, _ya verán cómo los dejo a todos perplejos ante mi hermosa voz, sobre todo a ti, Jun-desu- dice antes de cantar la castaña.

* * *

**Canción de Suiseiseki**

_I CAN HEAR MY HEART BELL_

_Dou shitatte iu no_

_Mune no beru ga naru_

_Hajimari wa ano toki datta_

_(ringin ringin)_

_Kimi ga me no mae ni totsuzen_

_(ringin ringin)_

_Arawareta no wa_

_Umareru mae kara_

_Kimeraretetanda ne_

_Kitto sou da yo_

_Negai ya yabou ya kuusou ga_

_Shiranai reberu e doa o tataite_

_Habataku kagi to_

_Mirai o kureru_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Kanaria: Al fin la paz a vuelto-kashira- celebraba contenta la peliverde.

Suigintou: Eso es lo que me esperaba de una de mis rivales- dijo en voz baja la ojimagenta, pero Jun se puso nervioso al oírla.

Shinku: _"Definitivamente Suiseiseki empezó con un fortísimo ataque frontal para quedarse con mi Jun, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ya verá mi sirviente que su amor soy yo"_

Nori: Creo que se ha detenido el sangrado de mis oídos- dijo aliviada la hermana mayor.

Mitsu: Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii- la fotógrafa dejaba una estela de sangre en sus constantes desplazamientos para seguir tomando fotos.

* * *

**Canción de Suiseiseki**

_Ai sarerutte koto wa (no one stops)_

_Unmei kara I LOVE YOU (I love you)_

_Todokete moratta_

_Mitai na dekigoto_

_(It must be a wonderful gift)_

_(Ring my bell)_

_I CAN HEAR MY HEART BELL_

_Tomerarenai yo_

_Tenshi ga narashiteru_

_Daisuki no aizu da yo ne_

_CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART BELL?_

_Dou shitatte iu no_

_Kiita koto ga nai_

_Mune no beru ga naru_

_Soredemo mada kimi wa_

_Nannimo shiranai keredo_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Suigintou: Tu talento nos inspira, Suiseiseki- la prusiana aplaudía con ganas.

Kanaria: Adoro ese estilo para cantar, tienes lo que hace falta en muchos-kashira- la italiana levantaba su pulgar hacia la alemana mayor.

Mitsu: ¡Estuviste genial, Suiseiseki-chaaaan!- la fotógrafa se disparó hacia la muñeca rosa verde, y al abrazarla le bañó la cara con la sangre de su nariz.

Souseiseki: _"Realmente a Suiseiseki le gusta Jun. Yo creía que era sólo la paranoia de Shinku"_- pensaba la cuarta Rozen Maiden con una gota en la cabeza.

Suigintou: Es mi turno ahora, deséame suerte, Jun-kun- la prusiana le guiña un ojo al pelinegro.

Shinku: Jun sólo puede desear suerte a aquellos a los que yo diga, después de todo es mi sirviente- dijo presuntuosa la inglesa-. Jun, deséale suerte a Suigintou.

Jun: Suerte, Suigintou- dijo el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Es hora de que nos cambiemos-desu.

Suigintou: Entonces vamos, que ya me quiero probar ese cosplay- dijo entusiasmada la ojimagenta.

Ambas muñecas se retiraron y regresaron cuando finalmente se cambiaron. La diseñadora había perdido tanta sangre que parecía que tenía anemia, pero eso no detenía su reincidente hemorragia.

Suigintou: La canción que he elegido se llama _100% nai nai nai_, esto lo hago a modo de declaración- la inglesa y la alemana mayor (ambas sentadas en las piernas de Jun) tragaron grueso ante lo que habían oído.

* * *

**Canción de Suigintou**

_Dare dare dare ga_

_Dare dare dare ni_

_Dare dare dare no_

_Koto ki ni shiteru no_

_Shukudai nara_

_Shibushibu oshieru_

_Ayashii guzzu kau no mo tsukiau_

_Akire nagara hori_

_Kocchi da yo hora_

_Genki dashi nasai yo_

_Chigau deshou_

_Harahara shinagara_

_Hogoshateki ni_

_Watashi wa tsukareru_

_Akireteru yo demo_

_Kocchiki no demo_

_Tama ni gakkari_

_Nande nande nande_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Todos los presentes (excepto Jun que no entendía del todo por más que intentaba, Hinaichigo que sólo escuchaba atenta y Mitsu que seguía fotografiando) se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la decisión de la prusiana. Ninguna de las sorprendidas hubiese apostado porque Suigintou utilizase una canción yuri para seducir a Jun, jamás en la vida. Shinku y Suiseiseki sentían que sus ojos se escapaban de sus cuencas de la impresión.

* * *

**Canción de Suigintou**

_Wadai wa tsukinai no ni_

_Tokidoki samishiku_

_Naru baka mitai ne_

_Dare dare dare ga_

_Dare dare dare no_

_Dare dare dare no_

_Koto ki ni shiteru no_

_Dase dase dashite_

_Dase dase daseba_

_Dase dase ommou koto itte ii yo_

_Dare dare dare ga_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Suigintou: Yo...- carraspea un poco- quisiera aclarar una vez más que esta canción te la dedico a ti, Jun-kun- la prusiana hace una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

Mitsu: ¡KAWAII!- la mujer de lentes mayor estaba blanca como un papel por tanta sangre que había perdido hasta entonces, pero aquello no le impidió lanzarse nuevamente, y obviamente alcanzó su objetivo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué temas cantarán las que faltan? ¿Shinku logrará algo ante Suiseiseki y Suigintou en esta lucha? ¿Habrá alguien que cante peor que Jun? ¿Kirakishou podrá volver a amar? ¿Athena descubrirá que fue Jun el que la puso en ridículo? ¿Habrá una nueva guerra santa? ¿Sobrevivirá Mitsu al resto del karaoke? ¿Quién será la ganadora del karaoke (enfatizo "la" porque Jun está descartado)? ¿Qué hará Kirakishou ante el "asesinato" de Aladdín? ¿Quién se quedará al final de este fragmento con Jun? Estas y otras preguntas serán esclarecidas en el próximo capítulo **Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y IV)**. Esto sin duda promete bastante (:D).

* * *

Cualquier aclaratoria lamentablemente no será publicado en este capítulo, sino que estará en el próximo, por lo que si tienen alguna duda o quieren saber de algo del karaoke, pueden reflejarlo en sus reviews. Favoritos, follows y reviews serán bienvenidos, y espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado bastante.

Hasta otra


	8. Operación 4 (y IV)

**Advertencia:** Si fuese dueño de Rozen Maiden, haría dos versiones, una que sea harem y la otra tipo yuri, y en esta historia creo que ya tengo cubierto lo primero XD. Por cierto, no olviden leer la parte previa con el _réquiem por un sueño_ que así es mucho mejor (al menos para mi lo es XD)

**Anteiormente en Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y III)**

Mitsu: Estoy llamando para traer pizza a domicilio, por lo que les pregunto de qué tipo les gustaría- respondió la fotógrafa.

Kanaria: ¿Puedes pedir pizza napolitana, Micchan-kashira?- pidió primero la italiana.

Megu: Cualquier cosa está bien, me alegra el sólo hecho de que no sea comida de hospital- dice animada la chica enferma.

Mitsu: Entonces pediré ocho pizzas con todo eso, denme un segundo...- la diseñadora hizo su pedido, y una vez terminó, el show finalmente pudo empezar.

Shinku: Souseiseki tiene razón- la inglesa miraba desencajada a su cuarta hermana-, ese cosplay es bastante revelador.

Souseiseki: Y encima tuve que quitarme la ropa interior para que entrara el traje- dijo la muñeca rosa azul, roja como un tomate.

Jun: ¿Qué tuviste que quitarte qué?- el pelinegro estaba entre despavorido y excitado.

Shinku: _"Si Suigintou quiere usar ese cosplay para seducir a mi Jun, entonces no hay forma de que me quede atrás"_

Kanaria: _"Que empiece el desangre de Micchan-kashira"_

Souseiseki: De acuerdo, de todas maneras me siento totalmente desnuda con esto puesto- dijo la dueña de las tijeras muy sonrojada.

Nori: Es que en realidad sí estás desnuda dentro de ese cosplay- dijo sonriente la Sakurada mayor-, ¿tengo razón, Jun-kun?

Athena: ¡MIERDA!- la pelilila tira su báculo a la calle, y éste golpea la rueda de la moto de un repartidor de pizza que estaba pasando en el lugar, haciendo que acabara rodando en el suelo.

Hades: ¡Buen tiro, Athena!- se burla el dios del otro mundo.

Athena: ¡Discúlpeme, señor!- Saori va corriendo a ayudar al repartidor a recoger las pizzas, que afortunadamente estaban en buen estado.

De pronto el reproductor de DVD y la TV explotan, quedando de ellos dos chatarras que se estaban quemando ante el ojo de una finlandesa que rápidamente entra en pánico.

Kirakishou: ¡ALADDÍN-SAMA!- la ciclópea se lanza al pequeño incendio para tratar de rescatar a su amado, pero lo único que consigue es ensuciarse con el humo y las cenizas, quemar parte de su ropa interior y un DVD derretido que no quería soltar a pesar de que le quemaba la mano.

Shinku: _"Definitivamente Suiseiseki empezó con un fortísimo ataque frontal para quedarse con mi Jun, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ya verá mi sirviente que su amor soy yo"_

Nori: Creo que se ha detenido el sangrado de mis oídos- dijo aliviada la hermana mayor.

Todos los presentes (excepto Jun que no entendía del todo por más que intentaba, Hinaichigo que sólo escuchaba atenta y Mitsu que seguía fotografiando) se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la decisión de la prusiana. Ninguna de las sorprendidas hubiese apostado porque Suigintou utilizase una canción yuri para seducir a Jun, jamás en la vida. Shinku y Suiseiseki sentían que sus ojos se escapaban de sus cuencas de la impresión.

* * *

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 4 (y IV)**

Suiseiseki: _"Esto es una abierta declaración de guerra amorosa. Justo cuando creo que Suigintou ya no llega más allá, siempre nos sorprende y demuestra lo contrario-desu"_- pensaba una boquiabierta alemana mayor.

Kanaria: ¿Alguien tiene una transfusión de sangre o algo que pueda ayudar-kashira?- preguntó la italiana al ver a su médium caer inconsciente después de abrazar a la prusiana.

Nori: Qué casualidad, precisamente es el turno de Micchan, por lo que deberíamos reanimarla de alguna forma- dijo la hermana mayor.

Kanaria: Supongo que no hay de otra, yo la despierto- la muñeca musical se ubica cerca de la oreja de la fotógrafa-. Micchan, debes cantar. Si lo haces, todas nosotras posaremos para ti en la sesión de fotos de mañana-kashira.

Mitsu: ¡A cantar se ha dicho!- resucitó milagrosamente la mujer de lentes, y se dirigió al escenario de la sala- mi tema se llama _Diver_, espero cantarlo sin desplomarme nuevamente- a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza al escuchar eso.

Kanaria: Menos mal que después de Micchan vienen Tomoe y Nori, así podrá descansar un poco antes de reiniciar la acción-kashira- dijo animada la peliverde.

* * *

**Canción de Mitsu**

_Ano suiheisen ga_

_Toozakatte iku_

_Ao suginta sora ni wa ashita_

_Sura egakenakute_

_Iki mo dekinai kurai_

_Yodonda hito no mure_

_Boku wa itsu kara koko_

_Ni mogurikondanda?_

_Kanashimi nante_

_Hakidashite mae dake_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Kanaria: Esa es Micchan, estoy orgullosa de tener una médium como ella-kashira- dijo la italiana con la moral muy alta.

La fotógrafa tenía una inusual capacidad para cantar bien y mantener un equilibrio increíble para haber perdido tanta sangre. Suigintou y Shinku no se podían creer que no se haya terminado de desplomar al empezar.

* * *

**Canción de Mitsu**

_Ikite irundatte_

_Tashikametai nara sou_

_Fukai kaitei wo mezashite_

_Mou ichido dake_

_Iki wo shite mite_

_Tada no shiawase ni_

_Kitzuitara mou nido to_

_Oborenai yo_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Kanaria: ¡Lo hiciste genial, Micchan-kashira!- felicitó muy alegre la peliverde.

Mitsu: Mañana hay más fotos, sí- la mujer de lentes nuevamente se desmaya. Ya había cumplido con su parte.

Souseiseki: Hay que llevarla a algún sitio donde pueda descansar y recuperarse- opinó la heterocroma menor.

Tomoe: Sí, y luego tengo que cantar- afirmó la chica del lunar-. Espero no desentonar ante ustedes.

Nori: No te preocupes, Tomoe-chan, ni que fueras Jun-kun- bromeó la Sakurada mayor.

Jun: ¡Nori!

Algunas de las presentes se ríen de la broma de Nori, pero Jun sólo hizo un puchero de enojo. Tomoe y las muñecas logran apartar a la fotógrafa para así empezar con la canción de la chica del lunar.

Tomoe: Mi tema se llama _Sorairo Days_, aquí voy...

* * *

**Canción de Tomoe**

_Kimi wa kikoeru?_

_Boku no kono koe ga_

_Yami ni munashiku suikomareta_

_Moshimo sekai ga_

_Imi wo motsu no nara_

_Konna kimochi wo_

_Muda de wa nai?_

_Akogare ni oshitsubusarete_

_Akirametetan da_

_Hateshinai sora no iro_

_Mo shiranai de_

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima_

_Demo kono mune wo_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Hinaichigo: ¡Tomoe canta de maravilla-nano!- gritaba feliz la ojiverde.

Kanaria: Ese anime realmente me agradó, sí señor-kashira- se decía a sí misma la muñeca musical.

Nori: Ese tema es muy bonito, debería tenerlo cono tono para mi celular- opinaba alegre la Sakurada mayor.

Shinku: Tomoe canta bien, sin duda este tema le quedó perfecto- alagaba la rubia.

Megu: En cierto modo me siento identificada con este anime. No pude evitar llorar cuando vi el final- dijo nostálgica la chica de linda voz.

Souseiseki: Empezar desde nada y acabar viendo el universo, este anime es grandioso- dijo la heterocroma menor algo alegre.

* * *

**Canción de Tomoe**

_Owaranai soshite mata_

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima_

_Demo kono mune wo_

_Tashikani tatauteru kara_

_Kyou no boku ga_

_Sono saki ni tsuzuku_

_Bokura nari no_

_Asu wo kizuiteiku_

_Kotae wa sou_

_Itsumo koko ni aru_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Tomoe: ¿Qué tal me quedó?- preguntó de forma general la ex-médium.

Suigintou: Muy bien, y todavía es poco- sonríe la peliblanca.

Jun: Sí, aunque sigo sin entender nada- contesta algo apenado el pelinegro.

Nori: Ahora voy a cantar- se puso de pie la chica de lentes-. Espero alegrarles a todos el día con mi canto, cuyo tema es _Megami no Senshi_.

Hinaichigo: ¡NORI, NORI, NORI! ¡BANZAI, BANZAI-NANO!- vitorea la sexta muñeca.

Tomoe: Me pregunto algo- dice capciosa la ex-médium, llamando la atención de todos (excepto la desfallecida Mitsu)- ¿No habría que ofrecer una especie de premio para quien cante mejor?

Nori: Tal vez, pero eso lo decidirá quien gane... o mejor dicho, que haya un premio a petición para las dos mejores cantantes.

Jun: ¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunta enfadado el pelinegro.

Suiseiseki: Porque no creo que nadie te elija como el mejor, chibi-ningen- dijo con tono comprensivo la alemana mayor-. Pero anímate, yo ganaré sin duda, y exigiré un premio que quizás te guste-desu- el pelinegro tragó grueso ante aquellas palabras.

La Sakurada mayor se pone en posición para empezar a cantar, y algunas muñecas rezaban para que no fuese en absoluto parecida a su hermano, pero la chica demostró tener auténtico talento para cantar, por lo que esas algunas muñecas respiraron aliviadas.

* * *

**Canción de Nori**

_Dareshimo ga otosureru_

_Yobisobieru sadame nobon_

_Kurai kiri no tadanaka_

_Motome sagase_

_Makoto no michi_

_Shin wa no naka de_

_Kurikaesare ru batoru_

_Seinaru kurosu matoi_

_Yami wo uchinuke_

_Hikari kakagete_

_Tokikoe habatake pegasasu_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Jun: ¿Pero de dónde habrá sacado un tema como ese?- pregunta un sorprendido cuatro-ojos.

Suiseiseki: Es que Nori tiene muchas cosas por ver siempre, y en el proceso va aprendiendo- dice en tono catedrático la heterocroma mayor-, pero no hay de qué asustarse, chibi-ningen. En muy poco tiempo te convertiré en el mejor chibi-nigen que puedas ser-desu.

Shinku: Eso sólo es posible si estoy- dice fanfarrona la ojiazul, haciendo que la castaña hiciera un puchero.

Suigintou: No se peleen tanto, que al final tiene que ser el mismo Jun-kun quien tendrá la última palabra- medió la Maiden alada.

Jun: _"No me lo puedo creer, en serio estarán encima de mí. Ojalá que no se lleguen a pasar durante esa rivalidad"_- pensaba nervioso el Sakurada menor.

Kanaria: Muy pronto Shinku canta, así que te deberías preparar para cambiar el turno del cosplay-kashira- recuerda la italiana a su hermana mayor.

Suigintou: Lo haré, no te preocupes- dijo confiada la primera muñeca.

Tomoe: Es increíble que prácticamente en todo a lo que se dedica Nori-san demuestra ser una revelación. Una imagen de la chica ideal, se podría decir- opina la chica del lunar con la francesa en sus piernas.

* * *

**Canción de Nori**

_Megami no Senshi_

_Tobe FOREVER Seinto Seiya_

_Nagareru hoshiyo_

_Seiza wo kakero_

_Ginga no hatemade pegasasu_

_Yami no sekai ni_

_Kibou no kane wo_

_Narase FOREVER Seinto Seiya_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Shinku: Ha llegado la hora de que sea yo quien brille ahora- se retira sin falta la inglesa, escoltada por la prusiana.

Mitsu: ¡Estoy lista para más fotos!- vuelve a revivir la fotógrafa- Por nada del mundo me perdería de ver a Shinku-chan en cosplay, y menos si es el cosplay de Hatsune Miku.

Kanaria: Realmente Micchan es como Mr. Satán; nadie sabe cómo, pero es imposible matarla-kashira- opina jocosa la italiana.

La inglesa y la prusiana permanecen desaparecidas durante casi media hora, un tiempo en el que tanto Jun como algunas muñecas se ponen algo inquietos, cuando escuchan unos gritos provenientes de la habitación del espejo.

Shinku: ¡Me aprieta mucho!

Suigintou: ¡Por eso te digo que quites la ropa interior también, como todas!

Shinku: ¿Pero qué pasaría si por accidente me llego a tropezar y se ve bajo la falda? ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Jun a la cara?

Suigintou: ¡No te preocupes, Shinku! ¡Recuerda esto; lo que acontece dentro de la casa de Libra SE QUEDA dentro de la casa de Libra!

Todas las chicas que estaban en el comedor empiezan a reír a carcajadas y a todo pulmón. Incluso la seria de Souseiseki se encontraba rodando en el suelo, y la poco expresiva de Tomoe estaba sosteniéndose las costillas y estaba a punto de caerse de su asiento. El único que no reía era Jun, pues no entendía lo que quería decir la prusiana con aquella frase. Suiseiseki reía como loca ante aquello, Hinaichigo pataleaba en el suelo por la risa, Nori también estaba en el suelo totalmente noqueada por la risa, y a Mitsu le estaba faltando el aire.

Jun: ¿Dónde está el chiste?- pregunta curioso el ignorante... digo cuatro-ojos.

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes, chibi-ningen- la alemana mayor con esfuerzo logró vencer su risa-, si a alguien te llevarás a casa de Libra, ese alguien voy a ser yo-desu.

Jun: ¿Ehhhh?- el pelinegro no había entendido.

Souseiseki: Sí... claro- decía entre risas la heterocroma menor-, te la llevarás... para... ¡CALENTARLA CON TU COSMO, JAJAJAJAJA!- a la cuarta muñeca le dolía el pecho de tanto reír.

Al rato regresan la prusiana con su ropa habitual y la inglesa con el cosplay puesto. Ya estaba lista para empezar con su turno por la conquista definitiva de Jun.

Shinku: El tema que cantaré es _Rakuen Project_ y francamente espero que Jun olvide a cualquiera que intente atraerlo y que no sea yo- dijo sin rodeos la muñeca rosa roja.

* * *

**Canción de Shinku**

_Shinjite ne watashi wo_

_Ima kimi ageru yo PARADISE_

_Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou_

_No yume wo issho ni mimasho_

_Tomaranai shoudou aijou YOU KNOW?_

_Honki de iku yo_

_Sokkou GO ON juuyou JUST PROJECT_

_Houhou junjo honto dodemo_

_Ii no honnou de TO LOVE tte!_

_Nee kimi no onriwan_

_Janakutatte IT'S ALL RIGHT_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Jun: ¿Pero qué está cantando Shinku?- pregunta un desencajado pelinegro.

Suigintou: ¿Aún no has visto _To Love Ru Darkness_?- la prusiana alza una ceja.

Jun: Pues no, no lo he hecho- dijo simplemente el único hombre del lugar.

Suigintou: Eso lo explica todo, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta, Jun-kun.

Suiseiseki: Se ve que quieres empezar fuerte a enderezar a Jun ¿verdad-desu?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Suigintou: Un Jun-kun pervertido sin duda sería genial, por eso creo que sería bueno empezar así- opinó sonrojada la peliblanca.

Jun: ¿No podrían discutir eso en otro momento?- preguntó muy nervioso el cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: Kawaii... kawaii... kawaii...- la fotógrafa tomaba las fotos a la velocidad del rayo, y nadie comprendía de dónde podía provenir tanta sangre que le estaba saliendo nuevamente de la nariz.

Kanaria: Pareciera que Micchan tiene una fábrica de sangre, pues no se acaba nunca-kashira- se decía a sí misma la peliverde.

Nori: Es una lástima que no tengo una transfusión aquí, porque sin duda Micchan lo va a necesitar- dice la hermana mayor con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Canción de Shinku**

_Wa ginga de saikyou no SCANDAL_

_Matteru dake no ohimesama_

_Ja irarenai dakara daitan ni_

_Honpou ni DO IT NOW mite ite_

_Ne mirai he no DOOR akeru yo_

_Tatta ichiri no tagetto sore_

_Wa sou kimidesu soba de eien_

_Ni sou yatte waratte ite_

_Shinjite ne watashi wo_

_Ima kimi ageru yo PARADISE_

_Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou_

_No yume wo issho ni mimasho_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Mitsu: ¡KAWAII!- la fotógrafa nuevamente alcanza su abrazable objetivo, y la inglesa no fue capaz de sacársela de encima.

Kanaria: Eso fue fenomenal. Micchan, tal vez deberías revelar las fotos mañana, por que si lo haces hoy podrías morirte desangrada.

Mitsu: Tal vez...- la mujer de lentes tenía ligeras convulsiones y una pervertida sonrisa en sus labios.

Shinku: Espero que me elijas como la primera, Jun- dijo severa la ojiazul-. Si alguien va a reclamar el premio mayor, esa debo ser yo.

Suiseiseki: Sí claro, porque todos votarán por ti ¿no?- dice una irónica castaña- La ganadora voy a ser yo, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones-desu.

Suigintou: Si yo ganase el karaoke, sin duda pediré quedarme a solas esta noche con Jun-kun para que así él me...

Shinku: ¡No hace falta decir más, Suigintou!- interrumpe algo alterada la muñeca rosa roja.

Hinaichigo: ¿Ahora a quién le toca cantar-nano?- pregunta inocentemente la muñeca fresa.

Tomoe: Es tu turno Hinaichigo, así que da lo mejor ¿de acuerdo?- anima la ex-médium.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina va a cantar, y cantara muchas cosas bonitas-nano!- brincaba alegre la francesa.

Shinku: En ese caso deberíamos cambiarnos Hinaichigo, que ya quiero volverme a poner mi ropa- dijo algo sonrojada la rubia.

La quinta muñeca se va a la habitación del espejo acompañada por la sexta muñeca, y los demás se sientan a esperar, cuando suena el timbre que indicaba la llegada de alguien.

Nori: Yo abro la puerta- se adelanta la chica de lentes y abre la puerta.

Repartidor: Siento mucho llegar tarde, pero es que de pronto una loca que estaba peleando con dos sujetos me lanzó algo raro y me hizo besar el pavimento- en las manos y rodillas del joven se notaban algunos ligeros raspones.

Nori: De acuerdo, puede pasar, señor- invita la Sakurada mayor.

Jun: Es alguien desconocido, finjan que son sólo muñecas- susurra el pelinegro a las Maiden que estaban presentes.

Suigintou: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Kanaria: Al menos puedo quedarme quieta en este asiento tan cómodo-kashira.

Las muñecas se quedan totalmente quietas mientras el repartidor de pizzas llega al comedor para poner las ocho pizzas encargadas sobre la mesa, y Mitsu paga al joven.

Repartidor: Oh, lo siento, pero por mi tardanza no puedo aceptar.

Mitsu: No se preocupe, al menos que sea para los dulces de los niños.

Repartidor: Pero yo no tengo hijos.

Mitsu: Entonces usted puede comerse los dulces- resolvió la fotógrafa.

Shinku: Ya llegamos para la última ronda- aparece de imprevisto la inglesa.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina está lista para cantar-nano!

Todos con excepción del repartidor se quedan de piedra ante esta escena. El repartidor parecía haber descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de todos los demás.

Megu: Etto... podríamos explicar esto...

Repartidor: ¿Bromeas?- dice de pronto el joven- Siempre quise ver a una muñeca vestida de Hatsune Miku, y ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad- todos se caen al estilo anime.

Hinaichiigo: ¡Hina cantará ahora mismo-nano!- la francesa corre a su posición.

Repartidor: ¿Y también canta? Quisiera ver cómo lo hace, por favor- ruega el recién llegado.

Megu: De acuerdo- dice sonriente la chica de linda voz, dejando perplejos a los demás.

Shinku: ¿Qué tema vas a cantar, Hinaichigo?- pregunta curiosa la inglesa.

Hinaichigo: Ni idea, pero igual Hina lo cantará-nano- dice animada la ojiverde y empieza.

Repartidor: ¡Un momento! Yo vi la película en la que va esa canción- dice entusiasmado el repartidor.

Megu: Yo también la he visto como mil veces, y siempre me ha hecho llorar.

Jun: ¿De qué están hablando?

* * *

**Canción de Hinaichigo**

_Anol shalom anol sheh_

_Lay konnud de ne um_

_Flavum nom de leesh_

_Ham de nam um das_

_La um de flavne_

_We de ze zu bu_

_We de sooo a ru_

_Un va-a pesh a lay_

_Un vi-i bee_

_Un da la pech ni sa_

_Un di-i lay na day_

_Un ma la pech a nay_

_Mee di nu ku_

_La la da pa da le na da na_

_Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

* * *

**Espectadores**

Todos los que escuchaban la canción se encontraban llorando, incluso Jun, que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que cantaba la muñeca fresa, no podía parar de llorar sin saber por qué. Mitsu ahora dejaba una estela de sangre mezclada con lágrimas mientras seguía tomando sus fotografías.

Repartidor: Adoro esa canción... _snif_... Sin duda era el tema ideal para esa película.

Megu: Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo la chica enferma con una pañuelo en la mano.

Suigintou: Te amo, Jun-kun. Te amo, y no dejaré que nadie te haga nada malo- lloraba la peliblanca, ya sin darle importancia al recién llegado.

Shinku: Pero recuerda que yo lo conseguí primero, Suigintou- dijo la inglesa que estaba llorando como un bebé.

Suiseiseki: No quiero perder al chibi-ningen por nada del mundo-desu- dijo una alemana mayor que se abrazaba tiernamente al costado del pelinegro.

Souseiseki: Ese hombre era valiente como nadie... no merecía morir...- lloraba desconsolada la cuasi pelirroja.

Nori: Sin duda este tema me llega al corazón- la Sakurada mayor se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

Kanaria: Creo que sé por quién votaré como la mejor-kashira- la italiana tallaba sus ojos con los puños cerrados.

Tomoe: Eres mi orgullo... y lo serás siempre, Hinaichigo- lloraba en silencio la ex-médium.

Mitsu: Esto está de leyenda, Hina-chan es una titán cantando- la mujer ya había dejado un enorme círculo de sangre y lágrimas alrededor de la francesa y no paraba.

* * *

**Canción de Hinaichigo**

_Lof flesh lay nof ne_

_Nom de lis ham de num um dass_

_La um de flavne flay_

_Shom de nomm ma-lun des_

_Dwondi... Dwwoondi_

_Alas sharum du koos_

_Shaley koot-tum_

* * *

**Fin de la canción**

Mitsu: ¡Estuviste para la posteridad, Hina-chaaaaaaaan!- abraza con fuerza a la francesa, quien le devuelve el abrazo.

Repartidor: La tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados hoy en día- dice maravillado el recién llegado-. Estas hablan de verdad y todo lo demás. Sólo espero que nunca lleguemos al extremo de la película _Yo, robot_.

Souseiseki: No creo que lleguemos hasta tanto- dice la alemana menor con total naturalidad-. Creo que llegó la hora de elegir a las ganadoras de esta sesión de karaoke.

Jun: ¿Y por qué ganadoras? ¿Tan mal canté yo?- preguntó un alicaído pelinegro.

Nori: Muy bien, elegiremos a las dos ganadoras de la siguiente manera; primero vamos a elegir a la número uno de quienes participaron, y quien saque más votos será quien gane, y después le descartamos para elegir al segundo lugar. No podemos votar por nuestra propia persona, sólo por otro participante que creamos que haya cantado bien ¿qué les parece?

Mitsu: Estoy conforme- dijo una fotógrafa que aún no soltaba a la muñeca fresa.

Nori: Muy bien, entonces tomemos un papel- la chica de lentes le da una hoja a cada presente, incluyendo al repartidor-. Ahora anoten a su cantante favorito.

Todos anotan el nombre del que creen que lo hizo mejor, y Nori reúne los papeles con ayuda de Souseiseki para luego ambas contar los votos.

Souseiseki: Parece que tenemos una ganadora- sentencia la alemana menor-; la ganadora es Hinaichigo.

Suiseiseki: ¿Chibi-ichigo fue la mejor?- pregunta sorprendida la castaña.

Nori: Así es, de 12 votos posibles, Hina-chan sacó 5, seguida por Suigintou-chan, Shinku-chan y Suiseiseki-chan que sacaron 2 votos cada una, y el último voto fue para Megu-chan.

Hinaichigo: Hina votó por Megu-nano.

Megu: Gracias- sonríe la chica enferma-, ¿y por quién votaste tú, Tenshi-san?

Suigintou: Yo voté por Shinku, después de todo tenía que reconocer lo que hizo- dice tranquilamente la prusiana.

Shinku: Yo voté por Hinaichigo- dijo algo resignada la rubia-, pero creo que debí votar por alguien más. Sólo hice eso porque creí que nadie más votaría por un tema tan lacrimógeno como el que cantó Hinaichigo.

Suiseiseki: Yo voté por Suigintou, sinceramente me dejó con la boca abierta-desu- dijo algo apenada la castaña.

Repartidor: Yo voté por la muñeca del cosplay- opinó el recién llegado-. Por cierto, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por el pago- el joven se retira de la casa.

Mitsu: De nada. Creo que es hora de elegir a la segunda ¿no?

Todos los que estaban ahí votaron por su segundo tema preferido, y nuevamente Nori y Souseiseki tomaron los votos y los contaron.

Souseiseki: El segundo lugar corresponde a Kanaria, felicidades- dijo con simpleza la cuasi pelirroja.

Kanaria: ¡Yahoo! He sido tomada en cuenta-kashira- celebra la italiana.

Nori: De 11 votos Kanaria-chan recibió 3, Shinku-chan, Suigintou-chan y Suiseiseki-chan recibieron 2 votos cada una, y finalmente los dos últimos votos fueron para Souseiseki-chan y Megu-chan.

Hinaichigo: Hina volvió a votar por Megu-nano.

Suigintou: Yo volví a votar por Shinku.

Suiseiseki: Yo voté por Souseiseki esta vez.

Shinku: Yo voté por Suigintou en esta oportunidad.

Mitsu: Yo naturalmente voté por mi Kana- dijo una fotógrafa que estaba sentada temblando y sin limpiarse aún la sangre de su nariz.

La inglesa, la prusiana y la alemana mayor voltean a ver a Jun, quien al darse cuenta se pone muy nervioso.

Shinku: ¿Por quién fue tu voto, Jun?- pregunta seria la rubia.

Suiseiseki: ¿Quién cantó mejor en tu opinión-desu?

Jun: Shinku me dijo que votara por ella, y como no tengo opción a oponerme...- respondió el chibi-ningen haciendo un puchero.

Suigintou: Ya veo.

Megu: Yo voté por Tenshi-san las dos veces que pude- sonríe la chica de linda voz.

Nori: Ahora bien ¿qué premio reclaman las dos ganadoras?- pregunta con amabilidad la única no-médium.

Kanaria: Yo pido quedarme aquí esta noche con las cámaras de Micchan- dice una decidida italiana-. Por ahora será mejor que Micchan descanse de su hemorragia, y la mejor forma sería que por hoy me quede aquí con las fotos, pero por supuesto las puede imprimir mañana-kashira.

Mitsu: ¡Buahhhh! ¡Eres muy mala, Kana!- lloriquea la diseñadora.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere pedir un premio-nano.

Nori: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Hina-chan?

Souseiseki: Sí, pide lo quieras.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere volver a dormir en la cama de Jun, de verdad era muy cómoda-nano.

Jun: ¿¡QUE VAS A HACER QUÉ!?- el pelinegro mudó de colores tan rápido que parecía un semáforo loco.

La alemana mayor y la inglesa se quedaron de piedra, y sus mandíbulas casi caen al suelo. Por un momento se acordaban de la portada de _Shingeki no Kyojin_, pero con la diferencia de que ellas eran (en sus respectivas mentes) quienes estaban entre las casas llameando, mientras la francesa era la supertitán que destruía el muro. La prusiana no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, aunque no se puso tan dramática como Shinku y Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki: _"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, lo tomaré como que Hinaichigo se vengó en mi nombre por el ridículo en que me puso Shinku"_- pensaba algo burlona la dueña de las tijeras.

Kanaria: ¡Se me había olvidado!- exclama de pronto la muñeca musical- No traje mi maleta, que es donde me siento mucho más cómoda-kashira.

Hinaichigo: También puedes dormir en la cama de Jun, no le va a molestar-nano- propone inocentemente la francesa.

Kanaria: Si lo pones así, supongo que estaría bien- dice la italiana alzando una ceja.

La prusiana esta vez si se puso tan dramática como sus dos rivales, y Souseiseki por alguna razón tenía ganas de reírse, pero se las arregló para aguantar sus ganas.

Nori: Concedido.

Jun: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS SIN PREGUNTARME, NORI!- se alteró el pobre pelinegro.

Tomoe: ¡Mira la hora que es! Mi madre debe estar esperando que regrese a casa- la ex-médium mira en su reloj-. Espero que te portes bien hasta que nos volvamos a ver pasado mañana, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: Sí, Hina se portará muy bien-nano.

Mitsu: Yo te llevo, sólo necesito de algo de papel para tapar mi nariz, y algo de jugo y pizza.

Todos aprovecharon para comer las pizzas por un rato antes de que Mitsu y Tomoe se retirarán, hasta que ellas finalmente dejaron a los hermanos Sakurada, la chica de linda voz y las muñecas en la casa.

Mitsu: Cuida bien mis cámaras, Kana- se despide la fotógrafa.

Kanaria: Te veré mañana-kashira.

Megu: Esta es la mejor reunión en la que haya estado- dice muy feliz la chica enferma.

* * *

**Ya de noche, a las 20:00 horas (8:00 P.M.)**

Souseiseki: Ya es hora de que me vaya- dice la heterocroma menor.

Shinku: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hay del plan?- susurra misteriosamente la rubia.

Souseiseki: Pues verás... mejor sólo me voy- la alemana menor se va corriendo a la habitación del espejo. No encontraba un buen método para decirle a Shinku que no estaba interesada en ayudarla.

Shinku: ¡No huyas, cobarde!- la inglesa persiguió a su cuarta hermana, pero no pudo darle alcance antes de que ella desapareciera en el espejo.

Suigintou: Parece que estamos solas en esto- la prusiana se aparece detrás de la inglesa, asustándola bastante.

Shinku: ¡No vuelvas a sorprenderme así, Suigintou!- dice la inglesa con una mano en el pecho.

Suigintou: Lo siento mucho, pero creo que deberíamos buscar a Suiseiseki para hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante- dice algo seria la Maiden alada.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 23:00 horas (11:00 P.M.)**

Hinaichigo: Hina dormirá con Jun otra vez- celebraba la francesa pegando brincos-, y además Kanaria también dormirá en casa-nano.

Jun: Esto es demasiado para mí- se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro-, primero Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, y ahora es Kanaria quien acompaña a Hinaichigo. Esto realmente no me lo esperaba.

Kanaria: Ya estoy lista para dormir-kashira- aparece la italiana en pijama con motivos de corchetes y pentagramas.

Hinaichigo: Ya verás cómo es cómodo dormir aquí-nano.

La prusiana, la alemana mayor y la inglesa estaban en un rincón de la habitación viendo todo en absoluto silencio. Finalmente el pelinegro se va a dormir, rodeado por la francesa y la italiana, y por supuesto apaga la luz, dejando el lugar en penumbra.

Suiseiseki: Creo que es hora de que digas eso que querías decir-desu- susurra la castaña.

Suigintou: De acuerdo, sé que ustedes quieren tanto como yo quedarse con Jun-kun, pero obviamente Hinaichigo fue quien trapeó el piso con nosotras, así que creo que deberíamos unir nuestras fuerzas mañana para que Jun-kun se enfoque en nosotras, y después de eso que sea lo que el destino dicte- dice de forma catedrática la ojimagenta.

Shinku: No queda de otra, tenemos que unir fuerzas. Hinaichigo primero resulta ser la más fuerte de nosotras, y ahora resulta que es ella quien mejor canta. Nunca me imaginé que pudiese ser tan hábil.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ichigo está llena de sorpresas-desu.

Suigintou: Por esa razón mañana debemos actuar juntas ¿están conmigo?- las dos muñecas juntan sus manos con la de la prusiana.

Suiseiseki: De acuerdo, no nos dejaremos sorprender otra vez por chibi-ichigo-desu- dice muy decidida la alemana mayor.

Suigintou: Está decidido entonces. Por el momento me tengo que ir a la habitación de Megu, pues allá está mi maleta. Buenas noches- la prusiana se va de la habitación.

Shinku: Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es dormir también- suspira resignada la inglesa.

La castaña no dice nada, sino que directamente se va también a dormir. Ya sería al día siguiente que intentarían tomar el turno de dormir con Jun. Mientras tanto la italiana y la francesa dormían de lo más cómodas a ambos costados del pelinegro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿A quien se llevará Jun a Libra al final? Eso todavía no lo responderé, y por cierto ¿A qué personaje de Rozen Maiden llevarían ustedes a Libra? Yo me llevaría a Suiseiseki. Saben, en cierto modo me parece algo cruel el chiste, pues yo soy Libra XD. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado 18 de octubre, que será la fecha de mi cumpleaños (Yupiiiii). En la antigua Roma había la costumbre de que los cumpleañeros eran quienes daban obsequios a los invitados, y basándome en eso les prometo capítulo para esa fecha como mi regalo de cumpleañero para ustedes.

Ahora voy a cumplir con mi promesa y les diré de cada una de las canciones utilizadas para el karaoke, y son estas:

Megu cantó _Bring me to life_ de la banda _Evanescence_. No es de ningún anime, y tampoco la he escuchado en ninguna película.

Souseiseki cantó _Dragon Ball rap_. No tengo ni idea de quién fue la idea, pero sin duda me pareció genial XD.

Kanaria cantó _Precious Time Glory Days_. Este tema es el último opening de _Yugioh GX_.

Jun cantó... bueno... ni siquiera cantó de verdad, y tampoco me he molestado en averiguar el nombre de esa "canción" XD.

Suiseiseki cantó _Ring my Bell_, uno de los temas más memorables (para mí) al ser el opening de la primera temporada de _Sora no Otoshimono_, aunque en la segunda temporada, en el primer capítulo, hay una parodia bastante graciosa de este opening XD.

Suigintou cantó _100% nai nai nai_, cantado por Emiri Kato, seiyuu de Kagami Hiiragi en _Lucky Star_, y precisamente la canción se enfoca en ella y su amiga Konata Izumi. Curiosamente KonataxKagami son mi pareja yuri favorita de todo el anime, mientras que mi segunda pareja favorita es el SuiseixSousei.

Mitsu cantó _Diver_, tema elegido para el opening 8 de _Naruto Shippuden_. Fue algo halado de los cabellos elegir este tema, pero para el momento estaba algo corto de imaginación XD.

Tomoe cantó _Sorairo Days_, opening en tres versiones de _Gurren Lagann_. No me pareció nada mal este tema, que pertenece a un anime muy hermoso, que se los digo yo.

Nori cantó _Megami no Senshi_, opening de _Saint Seiya: Hades_ en sus capítulos _Inferno _y _Ellysion_ (creo que así se escribe)._  
_

Shinku cantó _Rakuen Project_, opening 1 (lo pongo así en caso de que algún día transmitan una nueva temporada) de _To Love Ru Darkness_. Es algo irónico que una chica tan celosa como Shinku elija el tema de una chica que se esfuerza para crear un harem para su amado XD.

Hinaichigo cantó _Now _w_e are free_, ending de la película _Gladiador_. Estoy seguro de que nadie entre ustedes se esperaba esto XD, pero la verdad yo ya había decidido desde hace muchísimo tiempo de que si había la oportunidad de escribir un capítulo de karaoke de _Rozen Maiden_, Hinaichigo cantaría este tema, y mi ambición finalmente se ha cumplido XD.

Otra cosa más antes de despedirme... ¿Quieren que le ponga título propio a los futuros capítulos de este fic? Si así lo quieren, deben enviarme sus reviews para decirme si quieren, hacen falta al menos 3 reviews para convencerme de hacer ese cambio, aunque si tengo más votos significa que de verdad quieren el cambio y me convencerán todavía más. Reviews, follows y favoritos los recibiré muy contento, y espero por sus respuestas :)

Hasta otra


	9. Operación 5

**Adverrtencia:** ¡SIIIII! Finalmente es 18 de octubre, fecha de mi cumpleaños :3 Espero que hayan estado esperado el regalo que he preparado para ustedes. A continuación la decisión de los seguidores acerca del título para el capítulo: Al parecer nadie estuvo de acuerdo con ponerle título a los futuros capítulos, sólo he recibido tres reviews correspondientes al capítulo anterior que ni siquiera cuentan como votos al no opinar sobre ello. Yo siempre leo los reviews, y sé cuando alguien quiere o no quiere algo. En fin, el show debe continuar, como dicen por allí XD. Espero que me disculpen si el capítulo salió demasiado fumado, pero esto ha sido lo que se me ha ocurrido en estas dos semanas mientras escribía esto, mas también estoy escribiendo para _Sora no Otoshimono_, _Lucky Star_, además tengo un reto pendiente en un foro de _Naruto_, pero siempre he procurado darle su justo espacio a esta mi primera gran historia :D

Rozen Maiden no me pertenece, pero sin duda sería sueño que así fuese :3

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 5**

El día finalmente toca las paredes externas y las ventanas en la casa donde vivían Jun, Nori, Megu (a partir de ayer) y cuatro de las Rozen Maiden (Suigintou se mudó al igual que Megu, y Kanaria sólo estaba pasando la noche ahí). La primera persona en levantarse naturalmente era Nori, quien no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero una extraña sombra la detiene justo cuando atravesaba la puerta de su habitación.

Kirakishou: Ama... es terrible...- la voz de la finlandesa era como la de un espíritu en pena.

Nori: ¿Kirakishou-chan?- se extrañó la chica de lentes, pues nunca había escuchado a la ciclópea con una voz tan lamentable- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kirakishou: Aladdín-sama... él ha muerto...- la muñeca sin cuerpo empieza a llorar en voz baja, pero totalmente desconsolada.

Nori: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Aladdín-kun murió? No entiendo lo que me intentas decir, Kirakishou-chan- replicó confundida y algo temerosa la chica de lentes.

Kirakishou: Mi Aladdín-sama se quemó, una horrenda melodía de pronto se escuchó en el aire e hizo explotar la TV y el reproductor con el DVD de mi príncipe dentro. Fue horrible, y estoy destrozada por dentro. Toda la noche tuve insomnio mientras deseaba morirme al no estar acostada con mi amado. Ayúdeme ama, se lo ruego, estoy a punto de un ataque nervioso.

Nori: Tranquila- la Sakurada mayor toma con delicadeza el espejo de mano en el que se encontraba la última Maiden-, te prometo que esta tarde te compraré las tres películas de Aladdín-kun, y encima de eso también te daré toda la serie para que la veas tú sola las veces que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

Kirakishou: Usted...- la triste y lejana voz de la ojiamarilla se había quebrado más de lo que ya estaba- usted es mi salvación. Seré su exclava por siempre si cumple esa promesa.

Nori: No te preocupes, Kirakishou-chan. Pero hay una cosa... ¿qué harás si no tienes la TV ni el reproductor?

Kirakishou: Para eso tengo tengo mi PC, después de todo gracias a ella logré editar mi película- respondió orgullosa, pero aún no del todo contenta la muñeca rosa blanca.

Nori: De acuerdo, entonces tal vez en Hokkaido pueda conseguir un reproductor y una TV de esas que a ti te gustan- continúa una amable humana-, o mejor aún... ¿Te parece si te compro la películas en formato Blue-ray, Kirakishou-chan?

Kirakishou: Sonido envolvente, visión en HD, calidad en todos los sentidos, Aladdín-sama tan bien hecho que pareciera estar ahí conmigo...- la finlandesa empezaba a babear- Usted es la mejor ama que pudiese haber tenido, es la mejor humana del mundo.

Nori: Es un placer para mí ayudar, Kirakishou-chan- sonríe la Sakurada mayor-. Pero no debemos olvidar el proyecto, así que debes estar disponible en cuanto te necesite ¿de acuerdo?

Kirakishou: Sería capaz de escupirle en la cara a Vegeta, convertirme en Zeros de Rana, tirarme a Haruka Kasugano enfrente de su hermana Sora, retar en duelo a Yugi, Jaden, Yusei y Yuma al mismo tiempo, le robaría las drogas a Saga de Géminis, e incluso trataría de pelear sin manos contra Madara Uchiha, todo eso por usted, ama.

Nori: Creo que estás exagerando las cosas con eso de convertirte en Zeros o en aquello con Haru-kun, Kirakishou-chan- dijo la chica de lentes algo apenada por aquellas palabras de la séptima muñeca-. Por ahora te dejo, que tengo que hacer el desayuno, pero en cuanto termine saldré a buscar tus Blue-ray.

Kirakishou: Contaré los segundos, mi grandiosa ama- dice la muñeca sin cuerpo de forma dramática.

La hermana de Jun regresa el espejo a la mesita de noche, y luego baja para cocinar. En cualquier momento se iban a despertar las muñecas y los dos residentes humanos, prestos todos a bajar con un estómago vacío, una boca abierta y los cubiertos en la mano.

_Opening: Moonlight Densetsu_ Leyenda de luz de luna_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Idioma: Español latino_

_Número: Cualquiera de las seis versiones se las cuatro primeras temporadas. Pueden elegir el que más les guste_

_Voz y versión: Hinaichigo_

_nadaoriginalRecords_

_Disponibilidad: Dudo que alguna vez se llegue a ser_

_(empieza la música)_

_Perdona si no puedo_

_Dejar de llorar_

_Solo en mis sueños_

_Como unyuu_

_Mil dibujos giran_

_En mi mente_

_Suiseiseki me acusará_

_Ahora mismo quisiera verte_

_Me hace llorar_

_Que aún no es la hora_

_No transmitirán a Kun-kun_

_Quiero saber que debo hacer_

_Muchas crayolas en_

_Mi corazón_

_Rosa Mística guíame al unyuu_

_Destellos mil del campo N_

_Pintando a uno_

_Y me pregunto_

_Por el destino de Kun-kun_

_Bella fresita creo en ti_

_Se que el milagro se hará_

_Ese milagro de Hina_

_(finaliza la música)_

* * *

**Cocina a las 08:15 horas (8:15 A.M.)**

Kanaria: Veo que se te da muy bien la cocina, no como a Shinku-kashira- la italiana resulta ser la primera en levantarse después de Nori, pero aún estaba con su pijama puesta.

Nori: Y yo veo que eres muy madrugadora, Kanaria-chan. Por ahora puedes cambiarte si quieres, dentro de veinte minutos estará listo el desayuno.

Kanaria: De acuerdo, Nori-kashira- la italiana se va para vestirse, dejando a la humana cocinando, pero más tarde regresa-. Ya estoy lista para ayudarte a cocinar-kashira.

Nori: Te agradezco la ayuda, Kanaria-chan. Puedes empezar por aquí...

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 08:30 horas (8:30 A.M.)**

El pelinegro y la francesa yacían aún profundamente dormidos, y estaban siendo vistos por una inglesa y una alemana que estaban hirviendo de rabia y celos, cuando escuchan abrir la puerta y se dan cuenta de que entraba la prusiana.

Suigintou: ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas?- pregunta una fresca (bastante fresca) ojimagenta a dos muñecas que se veían algo amargadas- ¿Acaso tuvieron pesadillas? Yo dormí bien anoche, aunque tuve que levantarme un par de veces para ver a Megu.

Shinku: ¿Todavía está durmiendo?

Suigintou: Así es- responde encogiéndose de hombros-. Megu hace tiempo que no ve la necesidad de despertarse temprano, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer en el hospital. Supongo que Jun-kun no da aún señas de levantarse pronto- la peliblanca mira atentamente al humano.

Suiseiseki: El chibi-ningen nunca madruga, así que casi siempre nosotras somos quienes debemos despertarlo-desu.

Shinku: Excepto ayer, cuando Souseiseki tuvo que asustarte para que te despegaras de Jun.

Suiseiseki: ¡Shinku!

Suigintou: Realmente aquí no hay tiempo para aburrirse- ríe en voz baja la prusiana-. Como sea, creo que es hora de levantar a Jun-kun para luego bajar a desayunar. Aunque no me puedo olvidar de Megu.

Shinku: De acuerdo, pero primero deberíamos despegar a Hinaichigo del brazo de Jun- señala la rubia.

La francesa estaba firmemente abrazada al brazo del humano. Parecía que se había soldado ella misma a Jun, cosa que enfadaba a Suiseiseki y a Shinku.

Suigintou: Siempre hay una solución cuando se trata de Hinaichigo, pero primero quisiera despertar a Jun-kun.

Suiseiseki: ¿Y qué tienes pensado para despertarlo-desu?- voltea a ver una interesada castaña.

Suigintou: Obviamente cuento con esto- la prusiana le muestra a la muñeca jade y a la rubia un pequeño frasco de loción para bebé-. Si lo utilizo, Jun-kun puede que se sienta muy bien y se despertará, y es entonces que me tomará ahí mismo. Por supuesto, para que funcione me debería desnudar y echar la loción por todo el cuerpo- dice muy roja la peliblanca.

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso no!- la heterocroma mayor le quita la loción a la mayor- Eso es jugar sucio, y de cualquier modo, se te acabaría viendo el espacio vacío en tu torso-desu.

Suigintou: Eso no lo había pensado- la prusiana pone gesto pensativo-. Tal vez con un tierno beso sea más que suficiente...- de pronto la prusiana se acuerda del sueño que tuvo en la noche.

* * *

**Flashback**

Suigintou: ¡Jun-kun!- decía una tierna peliblanca- ¡Por favor, hazme tuya, Jun-kun!

Jun: Será un placer para mí, Suigi-chan- el pelinegro se desnuda en un movimiento.

La prusiana trata tímidamente de despojarse de sus prendas de vestir, pero el cuatro-ojos es muy veloz y toma los ropajes de la ojimagenta para luego rasgarlas con una fuerza insospechada, dejando ver un escultural y seductor cuerpo (era el turno de Suigintou de verse en cuerpo humano). El pelinegro empieza a besar con pasión a la primera muñeca, y ella le responde con el mismo fervor.

Ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos y abrazados en una cama que estaba cubierta en pétalos de rosa negra (la favorita de Suigintou), con cada beso que se daban pareciera que acababan de pronto con una sed que había durado cien años. Suigintou se sentía en el mejor momento de su vida, aunque fuese sólo un sueño. Cada roce de Jun sacaba un tierno quejido de la peliblanca que cada vez estaba más ansiosa por empezar el momento de la verdad.

Suigintou: Por favor... Jun-kun...- la peliblanca tenía nubladas tanto la vista como la mente y estaba roja como un tomate- Quiero ser tuya... toma mi virginidad... eres tú o nadie, Jun-kun.

Jun: De acuerdo- el pelinegro le da otro beso apasionado antes de empezar-. Procuraré ser gentil contigo, Suigi-chan.

Suigintou: No hace falta- la peliblanca estaba a punto de explotar por el sonrojo-, hazme sentir tuya, Jun-kun. No hace falta que seas demasiado suave, muéstrame lo que realmente puedes hacer.

Jun: Entonces así será- el pelinegro se prepara para así tomar la virginidad de la humanizada muñeca, cuando de pronto...- ¡KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 50 VECES!

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Suigintou: ¡SIIIIIIIII!- gritó de pronto la babeante prusiana, asustando a la inglesa y la alemana mayor que la vieron con cara de WTF- Oh, se me olvidaba- dijo una vez regresó a la realidad-, como estaba diciendo, besaré a Jun-kun, y entonces haré que me lo regrese con pasión y...

Shinku: ¡Eso tampoco!- toma palabra la celosa ojiazul- Mejor despertemos a Hinaichigo primero, y luego discutimos sobre cómo despertamos a Jun.

(¿En serio ustedes creían que habría lemmon de verdad en este capítulo? Pues lo siento mucho, pero eso no lo voy a permitir. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

Suiseiseki: Sí, claro- se mofa la alemana mayor-. Lo dice quien no tiene alguna idea buena para despertar al chibi-ningen, a diferencia de nosotras-desu.

Suigintou: Pero tú tampoco has aportado ninguna idea, Suiseiseki- señala la Maiden alada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Claro que tengo una idea super genial!- se defiende la castaña- Lo que yo pienso es que ustedes se llevan a chibi-ichigo, mientras yo me pongo encima del chibi-ningen y empiezo por lamer su cuello, y luego de eso él podría empezar a abrazarme, luego me empezaría a desnudar y entonces...

Hinaichigo: ¿De qué están hablando-nano?- la francesa aparece al lado de las tres muñecas, que se llevaron un gran susto al no advertir su presencia.

Shinku: ¿Cuándo fue que te despertaste, Hinaichigo?- preguntaba aún conmocionada la ojiazul.

Suigintou: Avisa antes de aparecer así, estuve a punto de usar mis alas del susto que me diste- advirtió aún asustada la peliblanca.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chibi-ichigo-desu?

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere darles a todas ustedes una gran noticia- dice de forma extrañamente discreta la francesa-. Hina está embarazada de Jun-nano.

Las tres muñecas se quedan de piedra, parecía que de pronto todo se había acabado para ellas. Realmente, una lucha que era entre Suigintou, Suiseiseki y Shinku... ¿acabó por ganarlo para siempre Hinaichigo? ¿O tal vez era alguna especie de broma maquinada por la francesa? No, algo así era imposible para la muñeca más bajita. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que se viera la primera reacción de las muñecas.

Shinku: No... eso no puede ser verdad...- decía con voz temblorosa la inglesa.

Suigintou: Jun-kun tendrá un hijo con alguien... ¿que no soy yo?- las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de los ojos de la peliblanca.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? Nunca he visto que Jun te hiciera nada-desu.

Hinaichigo: Es que fue anoche, y Kanaria ayudó en eso-nano- dice muy feliz la muñeca fresa.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡QUE QUÉ!?

Sugintou: ¿En serio Kanaria...?

Shinku: Jamás lo creí posible de parte de Kanaria- decía una inglesa que despedía un aura tenebrosa parecida al de Naraku de _Inuyasha_-. En lo que la vea la haré mil pedazos.

Kanaria: ¡Nori dice que bajen todos a desayunar-kashira!- aparece la italiana en el momento menos oportuno.

La italiana empezó a sentir un extraño frío en el espinazo, al ver a tres enfurecidas muñecas que tenían sus ojos brillando en rojo al estilo de los maestros del Ryozanpaku de _Kenichi_ , y detrás de ellas se encontraba una francesa que sonreía inocentemente al no comprender lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Suiseiseki: Fuiste tú-desu- dijo la alemana mayor con una voz tan maligna que no era la suya.

Kanaria: ¿Are?

Shinku: Todo esto es tu culpa- la voz de la ojiazul era igual de maligna que la de la castaña.

Suigintou: Por ti, Hinaichigo quedó embarazada antes que alguna de nosotras- la prusiana tenía un aura tenebrosa que ni en sus tiempos de mala había alcanzado-. Espero que estés lista para sufrir las consecuencias.

Kanaria: Puedo explicarlo... sólo si me dejan...- la peliverde temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Shinku: No hables... ¡Solo sufreeeeeee!

Las tres muñecas que estaban poseídas por la ira saltan sobre la muñeca musical, quien como puede escapa a medias de la furia de estas celosas hermanas, y Hinaichigo no hacía más que sobarse la barriga, para así hacer sentir bien al "hijo que estaba esperando".

Jun: ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- se alarma el pelinegro en cuanto se despierta.

Kanaria: ¡Que alguien me ayude-kashira!- lloriquea la italiana tratando de esquivar los golpes de las tres enfurecidas muñecas.

Suiseiseki: ¡No te perdonaremos por hacer que el chibi-ningen y chibi-ichigo sean futuros padres-desu!- gritaba la muñeca jade.

Jun: ¿Qué yo voy a ser qué?- preguntó desencajado el cuatro-ojos.

Hinaichigo: Es por lo que hicimos anoche, Jun- las tres muñecas dejan de zarandear a la muñeca musical para escuchar a la sexta Maiden-. A Hina gustó mucho todo eso, aunque la manera en que quedó embarazada a Hina le dolió un poquito, pero pronto el dolor se fue y le acabó gustando, y ahora Hina promete ser más responsable por nuestro niño y será la mejor mamá-nano.

Las tres muñecas empiezan a llorar desconsoladas, ya se sabían derrotadas por una muñeca rosa rosada que jamás había dado señas de ir en serio en esto. Todo estaba acabado.

Jun: ¡Tú no estás embarazada nada, Hinaichigo! Eso fue nada más esa ridícula explicación de Kanaria que malentendiste.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué cosa-desu?

Shinku: ¿Eso es verdad?- la inglesa de pronto sentía su esperanza regresar.

Suigintou: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó interesada la prusiana.

Kanaria: Yo solo quería darle a Hinaichigo esa explicación que se les da a los niños-kashira- dijo la italiana haciendo un puchero.

* * *

**Flashback**

Jun y las dos muñecas más pequeñas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando la francesa de pronto se despierta y va al baño un momento. Luego de regresar tiene una loca idea, y decide preguntar a Jun y Kanaria para que ellos despejaran la duda que tenía.

Hinaichigo: Jun, Kanaria- la francesa despierta a los aludidos, quienes bostezan al mismo tiempo.

Jun: ¿Qué es lo quieres?- pregunta mientras se pone los lentes.

Hinaichigo: Hina tiene un pregunta- dice inocentemente la ojiverde menor- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés-nano?

Jun: ¿Porqué haces una pregunta como esa a la 1 de la madrugada?- pregunta fastidiado el cuatro-ojos.

Hinaichigo: Es que de pronto Hina se pregunta cómo es que se hacen, y Hina no se va a creer lo de las cigüeñas, porque Kun-kun dijo que las cigüeñas no hacen eso-nano.

Jun: No me lo puedo creer- suspira el somnoliento pelinegro-. Verás Hinaichigo, los bebés llegan al mundo cuando un niño y una niña están juntos, y entonces una semillita es plantada dentro de la niña- explica con los dedos de la forma más infantil posible.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cómo planta esa semilla? ¿De qué es la semilla? ¿De dónde sale? ¿Por dónde la pone? ¿Cómo se hace-nano?- las preguntas de la ojiverde incomodan aún más al pelinegro.

Kanaria: Verás, mi pequeña y querida saltamontes- toma el relevo la italiana, que estaba sentada como si fuese una maestra china-; ocurre que cuando una abejita pica a la niña que está con el niño, esa semillita es plantada automáticamente dentro de la barriguita de la niña, y obviamente esa es una semilla de niño o niña, pues sólo es posible cuando ambos están juntos-kashira.

Jun: ¿A qué vino eso, Kanaria?

Kanaria: Eso es explicación moderna para niños sobre el embarazo-kashira- dice sabionda la peliverde.

Hinaichigo: Ya veo... ¡auch, duele-nano!- la francesa ahuyenta un mosquito que la había picado- ¡Oh, es una abejita! ¡Hina está embarazada-nano!- la francesa se abraza muy feliz al pelinegro.

Kanaria: Pero eso no es...

Hinaichigo: Por ser una hermana tan buena, Kanaria, serás la madrina del hijo de Hina y Jun-nano.

Jun: Esto debe ser una pesadilla- el pelinegro se da un facepalm para después volverse a acostar, rogando mentalmente que todo sea un sueño molesto, seguido a los dos minutos por las (nuevamente) adormiladas muñecas.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Suigintou: Menos mal que sólo fue eso- suspiró aliviada la prusiana.

Suiseiseki: Esa chibi-ichigo nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas-desu- dijo una enfadada alemana.

Hinaichigo: ¿Eso significa que Hina no tendrá un bebé-nano?- la francesa estaba a punto de llorar, encendiendo las alarmas tanto para las otras muñecas como para Jun.

Shinku: Pues la verdad...- la inglesa de pronto se sintió mal por la francesa, y no quería verla llorar de desilusión- sí, sí tendrás un hijo de Jun, pero eso tomará mucho tiempo para que haga efecto, pues los mosquitos no son tan buenos como las abejas. Pero te aseguro que si estás esperando un bebé- la inglesa pone una mano sobre el hombro de la francesa para animarla, cosa que funcionó a las mil maravillas.

Hinaichigo: ¡Yupii! Hina tendrá un bebé... Hina tendrá un bebé... Hina tendrá un bebé...- empieza a celebrar y cantar la francesa, y tanto Jun como las muñecas la veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Creo que hubiera sido demasiado hasta para mí ver llorar a chibi-ichigo si le decíamos que todo eso de su embarazo son patrañas-desu- susurra la alemana mayor a Shinku y Suigintou.

Suigintou: Concuerdo contigo- susurra también la peliblanca-, no me hubiera gustado ver a Hinaichigo llorar, porque después de eso sería imposible lograr que vuelva a creer en alguien, o incluso que vuelva a reír alguna vez.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cuándo será la boda-nano?- pregunta de golpe la muñeca fresa.

Shinku: ¿Qué boda?- se extraña la inglesa.

Hinaichigo: Hina está embarazada, y por eso Hina debe casarse con Jun, esa es la ley-nano- responde la francesa la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Suiseiseki: No me lo puedo creer- se da un facepalm la castaña-, salimos de la sartén y caemos directamente en el fuego. Si esto no es empezar mal el día, no sé qué lo será-desu.

Jun: Por cierto, ¿alguien me puede decir qué hora es?- pregunta curioso el humano.

Kanaria: ¡ES HORA D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DEL DUELO!- grita la italiana en respuesta a la pregunta de Jun.

Suiseiseki: ¡Es en serio-desu!- la castaña le da un zape a la pobre peliverde.

Shinku: Ya están por ser las nueve, supongo que Nori estará esperando con el desayuno- dice la inglesa luego de ver en su reloj.

Suigintou: Entonces debo despertar a Megu, nos vemos abajo- la prusiana sale volando de la habitación.

Jun: Bueno... ya vamos a comer entones... ¿qué?- el humano es detenido por la inglesa.

Shinku: Jun, quiero que me cargues hasta la cocina- ordena muy seria la rubia.

Suiseiseki: A mí también me cargas, chibi-ningen. Recuerda que también eres mi médium-desu.

Hinaichigo: ¡Mamá-Hina también quiere que papá-Jun la lleve-nano!- exclama alegre la sexta muñeca.

Kanaria: Yo estoy un poco dolida, por lo que no me vendría mal un aventón-kashira- dice con tono lastimero la peliverde.

Jun: ¿Por qué a mí?- el pelinegro nuevamente se da un facepalm.

* * *

**Cocina**

En esta ocasión habían muchísimos comiendo el desayudo, cosa que hacía que la mesa no pudiera dar abasto para todos, y menos cuando vino Souseiseki, por lo que fue necesario traer unas mesitas viejas que estaban guardadas en la habitación del espejo para que así todos comieran tranquilamente. Las mesitas fueron puestas al frente de los muebles para que allí comieran cómodos aquellos a los que les tocara, y entre esos aquellos estaba Megu.

Souseiseki: ¡Oh, por cierto traje esto! Me lo prestó el abuelo- dijo la alemana menor en cuanto terminó de comer.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste, Souseiseki?- preguntó interesada la castaña- ¿Son acaso los DVDs que te pedí ayer-desu?

Souseiseki: En efecto, traje _Sora no Otoshimono_, _Highschool of the dead_ y _High School DxD_- la cuasi-pelirroja le muestra los DVDs a su gemela.

Shinku: ¿Pero porqué aquellos ancianos tendrían DVDs de estas tres series?- preguntó curiosa la inglesa.

Suiseiseki: Ellos son fans de los animes ecchi, y además les sirve mucho a ellos- explica detenidamente la dueña de la regadera-. Aún recuerdo cuando el caos de la abuela y Kazuhi, aquella vez el abuelo veía con mucha frecuencia esos animes, y frecuentemente nos decía que cuidáramos de la abuela mientras él se encerraba en su habitación para hacer sus "manualidades"-desu.

Shinku/Suigintou: ¿¡A SU EDAD!?- a ambas muñecas casi se les desprende la mandíbula de la impresión.

Kanaria: ¡Mamma mia! No sé quienes sean, pero esos viejitos deben ser muy enérgicos-kashira- interviene la italiana.

Suiseiseki: No te haces una idea de qué tanto- dice algo burlesca la alemana mayor-, tanto era así que a veces Souseiseki y yo teníamos que dormir en el techo para no escucharlos. Era absolutamente traumático todo eso-desu.

Jun: ¡No estén hablando cochinadas en la hora de la comida, que eso no es bueno para bajar el alimento!- exclama alarmado el pelinegro.

Suigintou: Jun-kun tiene razón- dice sabionda la peliblanca-, primero debemos terminar nuestra comida, y después no hablamos cochinadas, sino que vamos directo al grano y las hacemos- concluye la prusiana con una pervertida sonrisa.

Jun: ¡No estoy diciendo eso!

Nori: Bueno, les encargó la limpieza de los platos, tengo que hacer unas compras- dice la chica de lentes poniendo su plato en el fregadero.

Hinaichigo: ¿Puedes comprar unyuu para Hina y el bebé-nano?

Nori: De acuerdo, pero espero que se porten bien- la Sakurada mayor se prepara y se va, dejando a los demás en casa.

Megu: Yo ayudo a lavar los platos- se ofrece la chica enferma-, nunca he lavado una taza en vida, y por eso quisiera aprender cómo se hace.

Suiseiseki: Entonces vamos, que yo te ayudo-desu.

La alemana mayor y la chica enferma lavan juntos platos y vasos, la prusiana y la italiana empiezan a jugar duelo de monstruos (Kanaria ganó el primer duelo en apenas tres turnos y sin invocar ningún monstruo), Jun se dirige a su habitación para seguir comprando estafas en línea, y la francesa, la alemana menor y la inglesa ponen el nuevo capítulo de Kun-kun. Por lo pronto no habría nada más que remarcar dentro de esa casa.

* * *

**Calle**

Nori se dirige hacía el mercado para empezar a hacer las distintas compras que habría programado para ese día, y no tiene ninguna dificultad para conseguir todo aquello que estaba buscando, incluyendo las películas que había prometido a la finlandesa. Nori también compra una serie de abrigos para bebé, pues suponía que las muñecas los necesitarían, asimismo también compró muchas cosas para Megu, entre esas cosas habían un diario, algo de ropa, un cepillo de dientes, un espejo, cepillos para el pelo, algunas cintas y pinzas, algo de maquillaje ligero por si quería, y otras cosas más.

A pesar de enorme cantidad de bolsas que Nori tiene que cargar mientras todavía tiene mucho más que comprar, no parece estar esforzándose mucho, sino que más bien pareciera que sólo había comprado un par de libros y ya. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de actividades.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada a las 14:30 horas (2:30 P.M.)**

Jun: ¿A dónde fue Hinaichigo?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro después de terminar sus largas horas viendo baratijas por internet.

Megu: No lo sé, se supone que se fue con Aoi-san a hacer algo, pero no dijeron qué- respondió la chica de linda voz mientras veía la tele.

Shinku: ...ahora hago estos dos sacrificios para invocar al _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_.

Kanaria: Y yo respondo activando mi carta de magia que me permite utilizar cinco cartas de mi cementerio como tributos de nivel 12 cada uno, y así invoco a _Número __C1000 Mugenkyojin __Numerronius_. A ver qué haces contra mi monstruo antes de que te gane en mi próximo turno-kashira.

Shinku: ¡No mames, Kanaria! Jugar contigo es como jugar con Yugi. Me retiro de esto y no juego más contigo- se enoja la rubia.

Kanaria: Es que tú no sabes perder-kashira- dijo una presumida peliverde.

Suigintou: Souseiseki había dicho algo sobre cambiar algo de no-sé-qué de Hinaichigo y se fueron las dos- señaló la peliblanca-. Y por cierto, el foco de la sala se ha quemado.

Jun: Eso no es un problema- suspiró el pelinegro-. Hace unos días, Nori compró varios focos para que pudiésemos tenerlos en caso de necesitarlos, y además esto se veía venir, pues tenemos estos focos desde hace mucho tiempo. Más bien me preguntaba por qué se demoró tanto en quemarse.

Suiseiseki: Entonces vayamos a buscar los focos en vez de perder el tiempo-desu.

Jun: Pero hay un problema en cuanto a eso- objeta el cuatro-ojos-; todos los focos de repuesto están en la habitación de Nori.

Suiseiseki: Entonces no hay ningún problema- responde muy confiada la castaña- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser buscar un foco en la habitación de Nori-desu?

Suigintou: Vale la pena intentarlo, tenemos que ir.

Shinku: Son muy ingenuas si creen que encontrar el foco será coser y cantar- dice en tono misterioso la inglesa.

Suiseiseki: Tonterías, seguro que no pasará nada-desu.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Suiseiseki: ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO HA PASADO AQUÍ-DESU!?

Suigintou: ¡Esto es incluso más raro que el mundo de _Zelda_!

Jun: ¿No se los había dicho?

La habitación de la chica de lentes de pronto no era para nada parecido a lo que recordara alguno de los presentes. Todo tenía un aspecto absolutamente bizarro y retorcido, con combinaciones extrañas de colores en el ambiente que resultaban en ciertos lugares en zonas psicodélicas irregulares. Los peluches que tenía Nori de pronto parecían monstruos con sed de sangre, a la espera de victimizar al primero que se atreviera a dar un paso dentro en ausencia de la anfitriona. Megu, Jun y las cuatro muñecas temblaban de pies a cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Esto da mucho miedo. No puedo creer que esto enserio sea la habitación de Nori-desu.

Jun: Si crees que yo solía ser egoísta, es que nunca has visto el verdadero yo posesivo de Nori- el humano traga grueso-. Cuando Nori de verdad se empeña en algo, es imposible lograr que sea al revés. A ella no le gusta que entren a su habitación si ella no está.

Shinku: Una vez yo lo intenté, en mis primeros días aquí. De hecho, fue antes incluso de la llegada de Hinaichigo- dijo pensativa la ojiazul-. Nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan cerca de la muerte, ni había conocido el miedo en tal expresión.

* * *

**Flashback**

Shinku: Jun, quiero entrar a la habitación de Nori- ordena una autoritaria ojiazul.

Jun: No quiero- responde de forma bravucona un pelinegro que no apartaba la vista de la PC.

Shinku: Eres un sirviente demasiado desobediente- reprocha la rubia con su habitual tono neutral-. Si no me llevas a la habitación de Nori para conocer mejor este lugar, te lanzaré una maldición para que te quedes ciego por toda la eternidad.

Jun: Está bien- dijo con fastidio después de tragar grueso-, pero que conste que tú quisiste, por lo que no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra.

Shinku: ¿Tratas de asustarme, sirviente altanero?- se enoja la inglesa.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Jun: Creo que lo mejor sería no abrir la puerta- dice nervioso el pelinegro.

Shinku: Haz lo que te digo y abre la puerta, que quiero conocer la habitación de Nori- ordena la impacientada quinta Rozen Maiden.

Jun: No, gracias. Todavía valoro mi vida- reniega el cuatro-ojos, enfureciendo a la rubia.

Shinku: Eres un completo inútil, nunca había tenido un sirviente tan irresponsable- la rubia golpea con una de sus coletas al pelinegro y ella misma se las arregla para abrir la puerta-. Nunca había visto una habitación tan rara como esta, seguramente Nori debe tener algunos juguetes bastante raros aquí dentro.

Jun: ¡No entres, Shinku!- advierte el cuatro-ojos- Si pones un pie en ese lugar estando Nori fuera, podría ser que jamás vuelvas a salir.

Shinku: No tengo idea de lo que tratas de decir Jun, pero si quiero realmente adaptarme a este lugar, es necesario que reconozca cada recodo de la casa.

Jun: Pero...

Shinku: Así que mantente en silencio mientras revisó este lugar, y mientras estoy aquí haz algo de té negro para cuando baje- ordena muy seria y firme la rubia.

Jun: De acuerdo- gruñe el pelinegro antes de retirarse a la cocina.

La inglesa. al verse sin obstáculos ingresa a la habitación de Nori, y de pronto se cierra la puerta. La inglesa no comprende lo que ocurre, cuando de pronto aparecen una serie de monstruos ante los cuales Shinku muy poco logra por más que se empeña en la pelea. Para cuando Nori regresa (apenas tres minutos después), la inglesa había quedado muy golpeada y sus ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas. Además, la inglesa empezaba a murmurar una serie de incoherencias, pues al parecer una vez que perdió la ventaja inicial (muy inicial) de la pelea, los sucesos que vivió fueron demasiado aterradores, y acabó pegándose al perplejo pelinegro durante casi toda una semana, temerosa de que alguno de esos horripilantes monstruos saliera de aquella recámara.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Suigintou: Entonces tal vez deberíamos dejar todo como está y esperar a que Nori regrese- dice una temblorosa prusiana.

Suiseiseki: Tonterías, apuesto a que sólo son ilusiones. Ya verán que cuando buscamos algo, simplemente lo encontramos-desu- la alemana mayor es la primera en entrar.

Kanaria: No sé porqué, pero algo me da muy mala espina-kashira- decía una italiana que se abrazaba a la pierna de Megu.

* * *

**Campo N**

Kirakishou: Pues te recomiendo que hagas caso a tu instinto y des vuelta, Kanaria onee-sama- la finlandesa veía todo lo que hacían los intrusos desde lo que parecía ser un "cuarto de control"-. Nadie entra a la habitación de mi ama sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera mis onee-sama.

La finlandesa empieza a presionar unos botones, causando una serie de sonidos extraños que no auguraban nada bueno... para los intrusos. La muñeca ciclópea veía todo desde su cómodo sillón, llevando a cabo la primera acción de defensa del territorio de la chica de lentes.

Kirakishou: Me pregunto si conocen a Ndesu. Si es así, supongo que sabrán cómo enfrentarlo- la ojiamarilla sonrió de forma malévola.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

El suelo tembló repentinamente, alarmando a los intrusos, quienes de pronto miran aterrados cómo aparece el temible monstruo gigantesco de _Resident Evil 5_. Shinku estaba al borde del desmayo.

Suiseiseki: ¡NDESU! ¡Corran por sus vidas-desu!

Justo cuando los polizones dan media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, encuentran que la puerta se cierra sola y luego desaparece. Oficialmente habían empezado el día más peligroso de sus vidas.

Megu: Tenemos que huir, o ese monstruo nos utilizará como adornos para su cinturón, como esas personas- la chica señala a los soldados que colgaban por los pies de la colosal cadera del monstruo.

Suiseiseki: ¡A CORRER SE HA DICHO-DESU!

Los dos humanos y las cuatro muñecas huyen lo más rápido posible de los feroces lanzamientos y golpes que lanza el grisáceo monstruo a intervalos irregulares, mientras trataban de encontrar alguna manera de detenerlo, o al menos de escapar.

* * *

**Campo N**

Kirakishou: Es inútil que traten de escapar, después de todo es el territorio de mi ama, y fue ella misma quien preparó especialmente este lugar para que no les quede otra opción que pelear o sufrir- se burlaba la finlandesa-. Así que... ¿qué elijen? Yo elijo traer a un par de mis mascotas para asustarlos un poco más.

La muñeca ciclópea presiona una serie de botones que ocasionan una serie de sonidos metálicos que sugerían algo abriéndose, y luego de eso suenan una serie de rugidos aterradores.

Kirakishou: Si creen que Ndesu es muy juguetón, deberían conocer a Pirámide y a Némesis- se amplía la sonrisa en el rostro de la finlandesa-. De seguro se divertirán mucho con estas dos mascotas mías, Shinku onee-sama, Kanaria onee-sama, Suiseiseki onee-sama y Suigintou onee-sama.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Suiseiseki: ¡Miren eso, son unas torretas! ¡Podremos disparar contra Ndesu hasta que logremos derrotarlo-desu!- señala la castaña viendo una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Megu: Yo no soy tan fuerte como para utilizar ese armamento, así que me disculpo por no serles útil en este momento tan importante- dice afligida la chica enferma una vez que alcanzan las torretas.

Los seis infiltrados se preparan para dar la cara al monstruo que se acercaba destrozando todo lo que había en su camino. Kanaria, Suiginotu, Shinku, Jun y Suiseiseki se ubicaron detrás de las dos torretas que se encontraban allí, mientras que Megu se puso detrás de ellos. Jun recibe la ayuda de la italiana para la manipulación de una de las armas, mientras que en la otra unen fuerzas la inglesa, la prusiana y la alemana mayor.

Suiseiseki: ¡DISPAREMOS A MATAR-DESU!- da la orden la castaña, y de inmediato los cinco empiezan a disparar como locos a la criatura.

Suigintou: ¡Shinku, necesito de tu ayuda en cuanto llegue el momento!- alza la voz la ojimagenta en medio del intenso ruido.

Shinku: ¡Lo sé!

Kanaria: ¡Que no se te ocurra dejar de disparar, Jun! ¡Yo me encargo de dirigir los disparos-kashira!- indicaba la italiana.

El monstruo recibía un daño considerable, pues las muñecas sabían cómo darle pelea, de modo que ni siquiera la ignorancia de Jun sobre _Resident Evil 5_ era impedimento para detener a Ndesu. Todo era cuestión de coordinarse para que no fueran sorprendidos por el sobrecalentamiento de las armas a mitad de la pelea. Pudieron lograr que el gigante gris permitiera mostrar su espalda, de donde sale un gigantesco parásito que empieza a retorcerse.

Suiseiseki: ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE USTEDES, SHINKU Y SUIGINTOU-DESU!

Kanaria: ¡ACABEMOS CON ESO AHORA MISMO-KASHIRA!

La inglesa y la prusiana se alejan de la torreta, dejando sola a Suiseiseki que aún no tenía problemas para manejar el arma, y en seguida lanzan un ataque combinado de pétalos y plumas que impactan de lleno con el parásito de Ndesu, haciendo más efectivo el daño que de por sí hacían las balas. Lograron destruir en una sola vuelta al parásito, derrotando finalmente a Ndesu. Todos se sintieron bastante aliviados al ver que todo se había acabado... aparentemente.

Suiseiseki: Ya Ndesu se murió, fue muy oportuno que contáramos con la torretas-desu- suspira aliviada la heterocroma.

Megu: Realmente... no hay nada más aterrador que hacer frente a un monstruo como Ndesu...

Némesis: ¡BITCH, PLEASE!- el monstruo armado grita por primera vez en la historia algo que no fuera "_¡S.T.A.R.S!" _ó _"¡GROOOOAAAAH!"_

Jun: ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESA COSA!?- se asusta de sobremanera el pelinegro.

Kanaria: Esa cosa...- dice muy preocupada la italiana- esa cosa es Némesis Tipo-T, del juego de _Resident Evil 3_-kashira.

Jun: ¿Neme-qué?

Megu: Némesis Tipo-T, esa cosa es la razón por la que sé que no me puedo morir tan fácil, por más que dijeran los doctores que me queda poco de vida- señala la chica de linda voz-. Ese monstruo siempre hace unas apariciones infartantes, y por ello siempre lo jugaba, pensando en que me podría morir de un infarto por los sustos que sabe dar.

Suigintou: ¡Cuidado!

El monstruo utiliza un enorme lanzacohetes para disparar a los intrusos, quienes apenas se logran salvar cuando la prusiana se precipita para defenderlos a todos con sus alas, ignorando una cierta debilidad; cuando el escudo se hace más grande, se hace menos efectivo para retener los ataques, lo que se tradujo que el escudo al final es pulverizado, pero todos estaban aún en buenas condiciones.

Jun: Esta cosa es peor que la anterior- murmura un asustado cuatro-ojos.

Suiseiseki: Tengo que detenerlo ahora ¡Sui dream!- aparece la regadera en manos de la alemana, quien empieza a regar el campo y luego aparece un enorme árbol que se abalanza en dirección a la criatura tuerta- ¡Acabaré con eso de un solo golpe-desu!

Justo cuando las enormes ramas estaban por alcanzar al Tyrant con tentáculos, un gigantesco cuchillo las corta, y al final de ese cuchillo estaba la mano de otro monstruo de aspecto tenebroso.

Kanaria: ¿También tenemos que enfrentarnos a Cabeza de Pirámide-kashira?- pregunta blanca como un papel la peliverde.

Megu: Parece que Nori-san también ha jugado _Silent Hill_- dice una asustada y temblorosa chica.

Suigintou: Esto es malo...

Kanaria: Básicamente hablando, estamos todos jodidos-kashira.

Jun: ¿No hay una manera de sacarnos esas cosas de encima?- preguntaba aterrado el pelinegro.

Shinku: Ese es el problema, Jun- dice con tono indescifrable la ojiazul-. No hay una manera clara de derrotar a Némesis o a Cabeza de Pirámide. Necesitamos de un arma realmente poderosa, y las torretas no son suficientes contra ellos.

Suiseiseki: ¡CUIDADO-DESU!

El Tyrant armado dispara nuevamente con su lanzacohetes, apuntando a las torretas, que en un santiamén quedan reducidas a chatarra. Ahora no había nada que pudiera al menos detenerlos temporalmente.

Shinku: En serio, este lugar es el infierno- suspira de frustración la inglesa.

Suigintou: Nunca más vuelvo a entrar si Nori no está aquí.

Megu: Y-yo tampoco.

* * *

**Campo N**

Kirakishou: Ha llegado el momento de asustarlos un poco más- la finlandesa activa un modulador de voz, dispuesta a advertirles antes de la tenebrosa pelea-. Oh, casi nunca tuve la oportunidad de utilizar la voz de Jigsaw, supongo que será divertido.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Kirakishou: Lamento la tardanza, pero les doy la bienvenida, mis estimados infiltrados- con el modulador la finlandesa pudo esconder completamente su voz.

Suiseiseki: Esa voz... ¿Jigsaw? Esto es el colmo-desu.

Shinku: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Megu: Deja de jugar con nosotros y déjanos ir- ruega la asustada chica enferma.

Kirakishou ¿Que deje de jugar? Pero si ahora mismo me dieron ganar de jugar un juego- continúa la ciclópea con la voz de Jigsaw-. Tienen que hacer frente a mis dóciles mascotas si desean salir vivos de aquí, así que les daré una pista para que vean que no soy cruel. Cerca de ustedes hay un arma que dispara rayos que les permitirá detener a mis mascotas por algún tiempo, pero lamentablemente mis lindas criaturas dispersaron la munición que utiliza el arma, por lo que tendrán que buscar los cartuchos enérgicos a lo largo de este campo, pero deben tener mucho cuidado al manipularlos, o de lo contrario podría actuar de una manera insospechada. Ojalá que se diviertan jugando con mis mascotas y buscando la salida, porque yo también me voy a divertir ¡Que empiece el juego!

Suiseiseki: Es todo lo que necesitábamos saber ¡Debemos dispersarnos-desu!

Kanaria: Si hubiese traído mis cartas de dioses egipcios, esos monstruos ya estarían mordiendo el polvo de mis zapatos-kashira.

El grupo logra separarse antes de que los dos monstruos los atacaran con un terrible golpe doble que destroza el suelo y levanta una polvareda que los cubre completamente. El grupo estaba dividido en tres grupos más pequeños; Jun y Shinku, Megu y Suigintou, y Suiseiseki y Kanaria.

Kirakishou: Se ve que saben como jugar, pero esto no significa que se las haya puesto fácil, así que no estaría mal que se mantengan con los ojos abiertos, jugadores.

La alemana y la italiana corren hasta el arma del que les había advertido la finlandesa, y una vez con esta, se dispusieron a buscar esas fulanas municiones, no sin antes asegurar el lugar haciendo crecer un árbol para detener el avance de los monstruos. El humano y la inglesa se salvaron inicialmente de la persecución de las bestias, por lo que tuvieron la oportunidad de buscar la balas que necesitaban, pero no resultó ser nada fácil. Suigintou y Megu tuvieron que lidiar con un perseguidor al igual que Kanaria y Suiseiseki, pero la prusiana se las arregló para, de alguna forma, proteger a su médium y a sí misma de los ataques de Némesis.

Megu: ¡Tenshi-san!- exclama preocupada la chica.

Suigintou: ¡Yo enfrentaré a Némesis, tú ve y busca esas municiones que necesitamos rápido!- la prusiana empieza un duelo casi imposible contra el temible monstruo.

* * *

**Con Kanaria y Suiseiseki**

Kanaria: ¡Cuidado-kashira!

Ambas muñecas esquivan por poco la lanza de Cabeza de Pirámide, quien estaba presto a destruirlas de manera despiadada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Toma el arma y llévatela! Yo pelearé contra capuchita y te protegeré-desu.

Kanaria: De acuerdo, ya verás que muy pronto saldremos todas-kashira- la muñeca rosa amarilla sale corriendo de allí con el arma sobre su espalda, tratando de no arrastrarla.

La heterocroma hace crecer un árbol tras otro, mientras el monstruo los cortaba de uno en uno, pero no podía acercarse a la castaña a causa de los incesantes ataques de la alemana. La italiana contó con la suerte de encontrar una bala enérgica, y sin perder el tiempo cargó el arma que llevaba, pues no podría perder más tiempo por el bien de sus hermanas y los dos humanos.

Kanaria: ¡HAZTE A UN LADO, SUISEISEKI-KASHIRA!- la italiana se prepara para disparar al monstruo, pero algo llega a salir mal.

Suiseiseki: ¡KANARIA!

El disparo produce una explosión apenas abandona el cañón del arma, alcanzando a la pobre muñeca musical que vuela hacia atrás por el estallido. La alemana elude un par de ataques del monstruo de _Silent Hill_ antes de correr a socorrer a la peliverde que se había desmayado.

Suiseiseki: ¡Kanaria! Esto es malo, ahora debo disparar yo misma-desu.

Cabeza de Pirámide corre a toda velocidad con su cuchillo en alto con la intención de destruir a las muñecas, y la alemana estaba obligada a tener cuidado al disparar. Por suerte encontró un seguro que posiblemente hizo que el disparo no saliera del todo bien, por lo que rápidamente lo quitó y disparó al monstruo, que cayó noqueado en medio de una explosión de luz y electricidad.

* * *

**Con Jun y Shinku**

Shinku: Aquí tengo munición ¡Jun, tenemos que buscar a Suiseiseki y Kanaria, rápido!- urge la rubia que ahora corría a toda velocidad.

Jun: ¡Ahí vamos entonces! ¿Qué?

Un misil cae en donde se encontraba Jun, envolviendo el lugar en una enorme bola de fuego.

Shinku: ¡JUN!

* * *

**Con Suigintou y Megu**

Suigintou: ¡No puede ser, Jun-kun!- se alarma la peliblanca al ver que el disparo de Némesis alcanza al pelinegro- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Jun-kun? ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!- la enfurecida primera muñeca se lanza con su espada a una fuerte lucha contra el monstruo, mientras la chica enferma estaba a una cierta distancia para no estorbar.

Megu: ¡Tenshi-san! Voy a donde están Shinku-san y Jun-san ¡Cuídate, por favor!

Suigintou: No te preocupes- la peliblanca esquiva el ataque de algunos de los tentáculos-, voy a estar bien. Por ahora cuida de mi Jun-kun, por favor.

Megu: No te preocupes, lo cuidaré por ti, Tenshi-san- la chica de linda voz va corriendo tan rápido como puede a donde se encuentran Jun y Shinku.

La prusiana y el experimento de Umbrella se enlazan en una dura pelea en la que ninguno de los dos tenía una ventaja clara. Némesis tenía su fuerza y velocidad temibles, además de sus tentáculos impregnados de virus T y una resistencia abrumadora, mientras que Suigintou contaba con su espada, ligereza en movimiento, su pequeño tamaño, sus alas y la furia de ver cómo hirieron al pelinegro frente a sus ojos. Era un autentico campo de batalla en el que la criatura y la ojimagenta mostraban destreza tremenda en combate, hasta que llegó la heterocroma.

Suiseiseki: ¡A un lado Suigintou, que voy a disparar-desu!- la castaña apunta al monstruo.

La alemana dispara la carga enérgica, que había encontrado a mitad de camino, y da de lleno al monstruo tuerto, que cae completamente inconsciente, dando así tiempo para que la prusiana y la castaña cargaran juntas a la italiana y fueran a donde estaba la inglesa y los dos humanos.

* * *

**Campo N**

Kirakishou: Es obvio que son rápidas, no se podía esperar menos de mis onee-sama- dice tranquilamente la finalndesa mientras se prepara para manipular nuevamente su tablero de control-. Se han ganado su libertad, aunque espero que no se repita esta intromisión, porque de lo contrario...

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Suigintou: ¡Jun-kun!

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué te pasó, Jun?

Shinku: ¿Está malherido?

Megu: Está bien, no se preocupen- baja la presión la chica enferma.

Jun: Eso duele como el infierno- se queja el cuarto-ojos- ¿Dónde están esos monstruos?

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes, chibi-ningen- dice con una tierna sonrisa la castaña-. Pude paralizar a aquellas criaturas, y ahora podemos empezar a buscar la manera de escapar-desu.

Shinku: En ese caso no creo que necesitemos todavía la munición que conseguí- la muñeca rosa roja muestra el proyectil que había encontrado.

Kirakishou: De eso mismo quería hablarles- suena con la voz de Jigsaw otra vez-. Realmente me convencieron con su capacidad para entretenerme. Pueden irse de aquí, se han ganado su libertad. Solo espero que no vuelvan aquí la próxima vez, porque de lo contrario aumentaré la cantidad de mascotas para que jueguen.

Shinku: ¿Eso significa que todavía hay más monstruos cerca?- se alarma la rubia.

Kirakishou: Si desean saberlo, los invito a quedarse aquí, pero si no es así, les mostraré la salida para que se vayan de estos aposentos en 10 segundos.

Un hilo de luz aparece frente a los infiltrados, y tan pronto como se abre, revelando la salida, tanto humanos (Jun carga a Kanaria) como las muñecas salen a toda prisa de ahí. No deseaban saber qué más había por allí.

* * *

**Sala**

Megu: Eso estuvo espantoso- jadeaba pesadamente la chica de linda voz luego de bajar las escaleras-. Nunca más regreso a ese lugar sin Nori-san, tal como lo había dicho Tenshi-san.

Suiseiseki: Realmente no sabía que esa habitación podría convertirse en semejante infierno-desu- también jadeaba la castaña.

Jun: ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué le ocurre a Kanaria?- pregunta el pelinegro con la italiana en sus brazos.

Suiseiseki: Kanaria se apresuró demasiado para disparar y acabó dándose ella misma, pero está bien, pronto se despertará-desu.

Shinku: Pero hay una cosa que aún no comprendo- dijo mientras se enderezaba y sacudía la falda la muñeca rosa roja-, ¿dónde están Hinaichigo y Souseiseki?

Suiseiseki: Es verdad- se sorprende la castaña-, hace rato que no las hemos visto ¿qué les habrá pasado-desu?

Megu: Realmente no creo que hayan entrado a la habitación de Nori-san, no sería capaz de emprender un viaje como ese otra vez- dice asustada y preocupada la chica enferma.

Jun: Y al final no pudimos conseguir los focos para cambiar el que se quemó- dice con fastidio el cuatro-ojos.

Megu: Se me había olvidado- se levanta de pronto la chica de linda voz-, en mi habitación, Nori-san había puesto unos cuantos focos.

Jun: ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunta enfadado el pelinegro mientras todas las muñecas (excepto Kanaria) miraban con una gota en la cabeza a la recién mudada.

Megu: Lo que pasa es que no creo que les vaya a gustar mucho los focos que me dejó Nori-san, además que no sabía del peligro que había en la habitación- se excusa nerviosa la chica enferma.

Shinku: Entonces voy a buscar el foco que necesitamos- se ofrece la ojiazul-. Por ahora descansen, pasaron por muchísimo en esta oportunidad.

Suiseiseki: Gracias, Shinku. Realmente es bueno que nos hagas este favor-desu.

La inglesa se ausenta un par de minutos antes de regresar con uno de los focos que habían en la nueva habitación de Megu, y cuando todos lo ven (Kanaria ya había despertado) se dan cuenta del porqué Megu había dicho que no les iba a gustar.

Suigintou: ¿Un foco violeta?- la prusiana alza una ceja-. La luz en la sala parecerá de una película de terror.

Jun: Es verdad, pero no tenemos de otra, así que...

Suigintou: Yo pondré el foco- da un paso al frente la peliblanca-, si yo lo hago volando, nadie tiene que arriesgarse tratando de subirse al techo, especialmente tú, Jun-kun- el pelinegro se sonroja por lo que dice la Maiden alada.

Nadie pone objeción alguna, y así la prusiana instala el foco, que al quedar conectado empieza a iluminar todo de color violeta, dando un ambiente de lo más raro.

Kanaria: Este color me da algo de pavor-kashira- dice una franca peliverde.

Hinaichigo: Jun... Jun... Jun...- la voz de la francesa, un tanto espectral, pone los pelos de punta a todos.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué fue eso?- voltea a ver a uno y otro lado la prusiana.

Megu: Ahí está- señala con la voz cortada la chica de linda voz.

Si lo vivido en la habitación de la Sakurada mayor era aterrador, lo que de pronto veían los sobrevivientes también lo era. Hinaichigo apareció con varias manchas rojas que cubrían su cara, sus manos y parte del vestido, manchas que parecían sangre, otro detalle era la posición de sus manos y el gesto de la francesa, que se asemejaban ambos componentes al legendario y temido gesto de Yuno Gasai de _Mirai Nikki_. Obviamente la luz violeta hacía más tenebrosa todavía la escena.

Hinaichigo: Jun... Jun...- la muñeca fresa se acercaba lentamente al aterrado pelinegro.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ, CHIBI-ICHIGO!? ¡Te creí más linda que eso-desu!- la castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Megu: ¿Dónde está Aoi-san?- pregunta con miedo la chica enferma.

Hinaichigo: Hina... sólo jugó un rato con ella... aunque estaba... un poco fría-nano.

Suiseiseki: N-no puede ser, Sou... Souseiseki...- las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de las cuencas de la heterocroma mayor.

Suigintou: ¡En serio no te creía capaz de algo algo como eso, Hinaichigo!- la prusiana estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso-. Que alguien me pellizque, esto debe ser un sueño.

Shinku: ¡N-no t-te acerques más, Hinaichigo!- ordenaba una inglesa que había entrado en pánico.

Hinaichigo: Vamos a casarnos... Jun. Tendremos un bebé-nano- decía con voz muy lenta y aterradora.

Kanaria: Esto no me gusta-kashira- lloraba de miedo la peliverde.

Jun: ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa, pero en serio deseo que esta locura termine!- el cuatro-ojos estaba a punto de desmayarse, al igual que Megu.

Souseiseki: ¡Espera, Hinaichigo! Aún no termino de despegarte las manos- aparece la alemana menor corriendo en dirección de la francesa.

Hinaichigo: Hina... no quiere seguir- decía aún con voz lenta y pausada-, Hina tiene sueño... y no quiere continuar con eso-nano.

Suigintou: Realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando- decía la prusiana con muchas dudas.

Souseiseki: Primero que nada debería apagar la luz, pues este lugar no se ve nada agradable así- la alemana menor apaga la luz.

Finalmente todos los asustados suspiraron aliviados, pero al darse cuenta encuentran un charco que estaba en el suelo, a pocos pasos de ellos. Siguen ese extraño charco que parecía seguir un sendero, que resultó acabar debajo de la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Shinku: ¡YO NO FUI!- gritaba, roja como su vestido.

Suiseiseki: Claro que no, fui yo, como ese charco apunta hacia mí-desu- se burlaba la heterocroma mayor.

Megu: ¿Pero qué han hecho todo este tiempo, Hina-san y Aoi-san?

Souseiseki: Esta historia no es muy cómoda de contar que digamos, pero creo que tendrían que saberlo de una forma u otra- explicaba seria la cuasi-pelirroja.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hinaichigo: Souseiseki, Hina quiere que la maquilles para la boda-nano.

Souseiseki: ¿De qué hablas, Hinaichigo?- la heterocroma alza una ceja.

Hinaichigo: Hina está embarazada y Jun será el papá, así que nos vamos a casar, y Hina necesita que la maquilles para verse bonita para Jun-nano- explica tiernamente la francesa.

Souseiseki: ¿De qué estás hablando?- la cuasi-pelirroja tenía una gota en la cabeza- Yo siempre creí que sería a Shinku a la que le ocurriría esto, no puedo creer que tú le hayas ganado, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: Pues es verdad, Hina ganó, y ahora se casará con Jun, por eso Hina quiere que la maquilles-nano.

Souseiseki: Ya entendí el mensaje, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estará el maquillaje- la alemana voltea a mirar a uno y otro lado-. Tal vez en el baño esté lo que necesitemos para maquillarte.

Ambas muñecas se dirigen hasta el baño, esperanzadas de conseguir aquello que estaban buscando.

* * *

**Baño**

Souseiseki: Veamos... tal vez haya algún labial, o algo que sirva por aquí- dice pensativa la cuarta muñeca.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina está viendo algo que la hará ver bonita-nano!- señala la muñeca fresa.

Souseiseki: ¿En serio? Dime dónde es- mira atentamente a donde señala la francesa-. Ya veo, tal vez con eso pueda ayudarte con tu boda, Hinaichigo.

La alemana trata de subir a un alto estante que estaba encima del lavamanos, y finalmente alcanza aquello que Hinaichigo le había enseñado, pero se resbala y cae estrepitosamente sobre la sexta muñeca.

Hinaichigo: ¡Auch, eso duele! Debes tener cuidado, Souseiseki. El bebé de Hina también podría sufrir-nano- la ojiverde se soba la barriguita para que "su bebé" no llorara.

Souseiseki: ¡L-lo siento, Hinaichigo!- exclama algo preocupada la muñeca rosa azul, pues ella realmente creía que esperaba un sobrino o sobrina- ¿No le duele nada a tú bebé, verdad?- pone algo nerviosa una mano sobre el abdomen de su hermana pequeña.

Hinaichigo: Todo está bien, Souseiseki. El bebé de Hina no llora, es muy fuerte-nano- dice con orgullo la muñeca fresa.

Souseiseki: Que alivio siento- se limpia el sudor de la frente-. Voy a intentarlo otra vez, mantente atrás para no lastimar a mi sobrino ¿de acuerdo?

Hinaichigo: De acuerdo, Hina estará atrás-nano- la francesa da unos pasos atrás, y la alemana lo intenta nuevamente.

La alemana vuelve a alcanzar el supuesto maquillaje, pero esta vez es ayudada por su pequeña hermana que utiliza sus enredaderas para evitar una nueva caída de la dueña de las tijeras. Finalmente logra alcanzar el objetivo, y desciende con total tranquilidad gracias a Hinaichigo.

Souseiseki: Aquí está el maquillaje- alza triunfal el frasco que tenía en la mano-, es hora de ponerlo en tu cara, así que quédate quieta.

Hinaichigo: Sí.

La cuasi-pelirroja unta el gel que estaba dentro del frasco, pero no demuestra una gran habilidad para maquillar a la ojiverde, quien acaba con la cara bastante manchada de rojo.

Souseiseki: Tal vez Nori sería mejor para maquillarte, Hinaichigo- dice pensativa la heterocroma.

Hinaichigo: Tal vez, si Nori maquilla a Hina, quedará muy hermosa y Jun se querrá casar con ella-nano- dice alegre la francesa.

Souseiseki: Solo hay una cosa- dice de pronto sonrojada la cuarta Rozen Maiden-, después de la boda viene la luna de miel. Estoy segura de que sabes lo que eso significa, después de todo... d-de alguna manera Jun-kun y tú esperan ese niño.

Hinaichigo: Así es, Hina espera ansiosa la luna de miel, será muy divertida y deliciosa- la alemana menor traga grueso ante las palabras de su pequeña hermana-. Souseiseki, Hina te invita para que nos acompañes a esa luna de miel, y así estamos los tres-nano.

Souseiseki: ¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo, Hinaichigo?- la alemana menor se pone más roja que la sangre y empieza a jugar con sus dedos- N-no te hagas esa clase de ideas, Hinaichigo. No creo que a él le guste ese tipo de cosas, y además...

Hinaichigo: Hina cree que estaría bien si Souseiseki se une, será mucho más divertido, y Jun estaría mucho mejor-nano.

Souseiseki: N-no te p-preocupes, Hinaichigo- tartamudeaba aterrada y sonrojada la mayor-. C-creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, Jun-kun y tú se van a casar, y s-si yo me meto podría c-causar p-problemas.

Hinaichigo: No te preocupes, que Hi... Hina...- de pronto la francesa empieza a dar cabezadas de sueño- Hina n-no... entiende porqué... pero tiene sueño-nano.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué ocurre?- la cuarta muñeca de pronto revisa el frasco- Oh no, esto es tranquilizante en gel, no maquillaje ¿Pero cómo es posible tener algo como esto dentro de una casa?

Hinaichigo: Mamá-Hina quiere... ver a papá-Jun... Mamá Hina tiene sueño- la francesa se sostiene el rostro porque cree que se le iba a caer, pero las manos se le quedan pegadas-. Hina se atoró, Hina quiere la ayuda de Souseiseki-nano.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero qué ocurre?- la cuasi-pelirroja empieza a leer las indicaciones del tranquilizante que confundió con maquillaje.

_MÉTODO DE USO_

_No untar en la piel. Puede causar adherencia temporal y somnolencia continua. No mezclar con dentífrico, alimento o bebida. No usar sin prescripción médica. No usar sin mezclar con los medicamentos señalados como compatibles. No entrar en contacto con ojos, boca, heridas y mucosas. Mantener sellado en un sitio con sombra. No exponer al contacto con el agua ni con ácidos no indicados por el médico. No exceder dosis prescritas. Mantener alejado de niños pequeños y mascotas. Mantener a una temperatura de 5 a 25 °C. Únicamente uso indicado por el médico. Ungüento en gel para conciliar el sueño. Mezclar adecuadamente para uso seguro. La empresa farmacéutica no se hace responsable por uso incorrecto del producto._

Souseiseki: Esto es más de lo que realmente hubiese deseado saber- se da un facepalm.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Souseiseki: ...llevo más de una hora tratando de despegar las manos de Hinaichigo, pero no encuentro el modo, y además Hinaichigo ya no quiso cooperar y vino aquí- terminó su explicación la jardinera menor- ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes mientras tanto?

Suiseiseki: Tal vez no deberías preguntar, Souseiseki- decía la castaña que sentía un escalofrío al recordar lo que les había ocurrido-. Lo mejor sería que no sepas nada-desu.

Jun: No sé cómo pudieron confundir ese remedio con maquillaje- dice fastidiado el pelinegro-. Ese gel es un tranquilizante que me tenía que tomar a los primeros días después que deserté de los estudios, y con eso no se juega.

Souseiseki: Lo sentimos mucho, Jun-kun- dice afligida la cuasi-pelirroja, levantando ¿sospechas? de parte de la quinta muñeca.

Jun: Bueno, es necesario bañar a Hinaichigo para quitarle el gel, o de lo contrario se quedará pegada todo el día y deambulando como un zombi- el pelinegro carga a la ojiverde y se dirige al baño, acompañado por todas las muñecas, mientras Megu sólo descansaba recostada en el sofá.

* * *

**Baño a las 16:00 horas (4:00 P.M.)**

Shinku: Jun- dice de pronto una indescifrable inglesa-, nosotras bañaremos solas a Hinaichigo. Espera afuera mientras tanto.

Jun: ¿Eh?- el pelinegro no entiende porqué la quinta muñeca le decía eso de pronto.

Hinaichigo: Hina y Jun serán padres... Hina y Jun deben bañarse juntos-nano- la francesa apenas se oponía a la italiana y la alemana menor que la empujaban a la bañera sin desnudarla aún.

Suigintou: Vamos Shinku- la peliblanca posa una mano en el hombro de la aludida-, que venga con nosotras si quiere. Sin un hombre con nosotras, esto parecería un jolgorio yuri con Hinaichigo retorciéndose mientras la bañamos- la prusiana de pronto pone un gesto pervertido-, y además Hinaichigo tiene razón, estaría bien si Jun-kun viene para bañarse también. De hecho, si viene yo también me bañaré con él.

Shinku: Cuando digo que no significa que no- se impone la rubia-. Jun no será parte de una fiesta nudista en el baño a menos que sea yo quien lo diga ¿quedó claro?

Suigintou: Eres una amargada, Shinku- se queja la ojimagenta haciendo un puchero-. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntas por primera vez siempre íbamos a fiestas donde nos desmelenábamos toda la noche y bailábamos y nos bebíamos hasta el agua de las flores, y en ese entonces no eras tan negativa, Shinku.

Suiseiseki: ¿Me puedes explicar mejor eso de las fiestas?- pregunta enfadada la castaña- Al parecer cierta persona no me invitó a ninguna de esas fiestas-desu.

Souseiseki: ¿A qué vino de que se bebían hasta el agua de las flores?- se interesa la gemela menor.

Shinku: ¡S-sólo eran fiestas de té, nada más!- tartamudea muy nerviosa la rubia.

Suigintou: Es raro- la prusiana simula un gesto pensativo-, yo recuerdo que nos la pasábamos bebiendo quién sabe cuántos cientos de marcas distintas de whisky, pero no recuerdo haber libado una mísera gota de té en ninguna de esas fiestas. Y encima de todo- la inglesa estaba roja como su vestido y estaba sudando frío-, casi siempre las dos bebíamos directamente de la botella.

Suiseiseki: ¿Eso quiere decir que mientras Souseiseki y yo nos amargábamos decidiendo sobre si participar en el juego de Alice o no, ustedes la pasaban en grande, bebiendo y bailando-desu?- la gemela mayor miraba inquisitiva a la rubia.

Shinku: ¡ES CIERTO!- explota la ojiazul- Cuando conocí a Suigintou, siempre la llevaba a cualquier juerga nocturna que hubiera cada vez que me veía libre de estar peleando con Souseiseki. Pero aquellas veces lo hacía porque quería que Suigintou se divirtiera en paz y no participara en el juego de Alice.

Souseiseki: Entonces fui yo quien lo arruinó todo ¿verdad?- pregunta curiosa y algo triste la heterocroma menor.

Suigintou: Eso no es importante, Souseiseki- responde comprensiva la peliblanca-. Lo que pasó, pasó. Por ahora deberíamos prepararnos para el baño con... ¿Donde está Jun-kun?- la prusiana mira a todos lados sin encontrarlo.

Kanaria: Jun se cansó de verlas discutir y se fue a la sala- intervino la italiana-. Por ahora solo vamos a quitarle la ropa a Hinaichigo y bañarla-kashira- señala a una francesa que yacía dormida y con sus manos aún pegadas a su cara, justo a un lado de la bañera.

* * *

**Sala a las 17:30 horas (5:30 P.M.)**

Hinaichigo: ¡Jun, Jun!- la muñeca fresa corre para abrazar al humano.

Shinku: Hinaichigo, realmente eres todavía una niña para estar actuando así- dice la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Realmente no creo que vaya a madurar lo necesario para ser una madre responsable, como chibi-ichigo cree-desu.

Suigintou: ¡Jun-kun, Jun-kun!- la muñeca alada corre para abrazar al humano.

Suiseiseki: ¿Tú también? No me lo puedo creer-desu- la alemana mayor veía desencajada a la prusiana en la misma actitud que la francesa.

Shinku: En estos casos, hay que recurrir a un famoso proverbio- dice seria la rubia.

Suiseiseki: ¿Y cuál es?

Shinku: Si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos- la inglesa empieza a correr igual que la francesa y la prusiana para abrazar a Jun- ¡Jun, Jun!

Suiseiseki: ¡Hey, que el chibi-ningen es mío!- la gemela mayor corre al humano para no quedarse atrás.

Kanaria: ¡Mira eso, Souseiseki!- señala la muñeca musical- Están compitiendo para ver quien corre más rápido y abraza más fuerte, deberíamos unirnos al juego-kashira.

Souseiseki: Pues a mí no...

Kanaria: ¡La última es un huevo podrido-kashira!- la italiana es la siguiente en correr al humano.

Souseiseki: Espérame, Kanaria.

Las seis muñecas abrazan con fuerza a un humano que se estaba asfixiando ante tanto "amor", cuando llega Nori con todas las cosas que había comprado.

Nori: ¡Estoy en casa! Espero que me hayan estado espe...- la Sakurada mayor ve a su hermano menor con todas las muñecas, y a un lado mirando en silencio y comiendo frituras estaba Megu- No me imaginaba que te llevabas tan bien con todas las muñecas, Jun-kun- dice con tono pícaro la chica de lentes.

Megu: Pues así es- habla por primera vez en horas la chica de linda voz-, Jun-san y Tenshi-san se quieren mucho, y al parecer es lo mismo con las hermanas de Tenshi-san.

Suigintou: Eso es verdad- levanta la mano la peliblanca.

Hinaichigo: ¡Todas queremos mucho a Jun-nano!

Suiseiseki: ¿No crees que somos demasiadas para un solo chibi-ningen-desu?

Souseiseki: P-pues a mí me retaron- la muñeca rosa azul se sonrojó bastante ante su propia situación.

Kanaria: Con que era eso-kashira.

Shinku: Jun es mi sirviente, búsquense uno ustedes.

Suigintou: Vamos, Shinku- ruega la prusiana con ojos de cachorrito-. Cuando estábamos juntas, siempre compartíamos todo, y me decías siempre que todo lo mío era tuyo y que todo lo tuyo también era mío, y eso significa que tu sirviente también también es mío.

Hinaichigo: ¡También es de Hina, Hina quiere a Jun-nano!

Nori: A este paso creo que tendré casarlos a todos- bromea la hermana mayor.

Jun: ¡Nori!

Nori: Por cierto, aquí tengo muchas cosas para nuestras vacaciones en Hokkaido- la chica de lentes empieza a sacar sus compras-, y por supuesto traje algunos abrigos para Megu-chan, y también muchas cosas para tu habitación.

Megu: ¿En serio? Gracias, Nori-san- la chica casi llora de alegría.

Hinaichigo: ¡Uyuu, unyuu!- salta entusiasmada la muñeca fresa, y la chica le da lo que pidió.

Nori: Es hora de que regrese a mi habitación... ¿Porqué el foco del techo es morado?- notó la chica de lentes.

Shinku: Es que si no mal recuerdo, los focos blancos están en tu habitación, Nori- recordó la rubia tratando de disimular su miedo.

Nori: Vuelvo en un minuto con el foco y también haré la cena- Apuesto que deben estar hambrientos- sonríe la Sakurada mayor.

Hinaichigo: ¡Unyuu, unyuu!

Souseiseki: Se me había olvidado algo- los presentes voltean a verla-. Mañana podré acompañarlos al viaje, el abuelo y la abuela me dieron permiso.

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso está genial-desu!- alza su pulgar la castaña.

Kanaria: Antes de que llegue la hora de cenar- era el turno de la italiana de captar la atención de todos los presentes-, deberíamos ir con Micchan para la sesión de fotos. Me esperan, que tengo que ir a la habitación de Jun para recoger las cámaras-kashira- la muñeca rosa amarilla se va corriendo a buscar el bien más preciado de su médium.

Suigintou: Espero que hayan algunos cosplays sexys- dice de forma casual la ojimagenta-. Podría pedirle algunas copias para que luego yo se las regale a Jun-kun, y después él las disfrute como quiera.

Shinku: Eso no lo voy a permitir- dijo arrastrando las palabras la rubia.

Suiseiseki: ¡La que va a usar un cosplay así voy a ser yo-desu!- empezó su parte la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Pues a mí se me hace que no se dieron cuenta de lo de Hinaichigo- se decía a sí misma la jardinera menor mientras volteaba a ver a una francesa que comía su daifuku y se sobaba la barriga como si esperara que a "su bebé" también le gustara.

Jun: Aquí empezamos otra vez- suspira un sonrojado pelinegro, nervioso por la posibilidad de que la prusiana cumpla con aquello.

* * *

**Habitación de Nori**

Nori: He vuelto, Kirakishou-chan- avisa la chica una vez entra y toma su espejo de mano.

Kirakishou: Saludos ama, ¿trajo los blue-ray que me prometió?

Nori: Pues claro que sí, aquí los tengo- la chica le enseña a la última muñeca las películas.

Kirakishou: Gracias, ama. Gracias a usted, mi amado Aladdín-sama volverá a mí- lloriquea la ciclópea.

Nori: No es nada, Kirakishou-chan. Siempre es un placer ayudar a otros.

Kirakishou: Por cierto ama, su hermano, la otra chica y algunas de mis onee-sama entraron aquí cuando usted no estaba.

Nori: ¿Acaso les diste una lección para que no entraran aquí otra vez?- pregunta una tranquila chica.

Kirakishou: Le aseguro que habrán aprendido por las malas a no invadir su lugar, mi ama.

Nori: Ya veo, sería una catástrofe si mi habitación hubiese sido profanada en mi ausencia- de pronto un aura oscura aparece alrededor de la chica de lentes-. No me gusta que alguien entre a mi lugar sin mi permiso, sin importar quién sea.

Kirakishou: Lo sé, ama.

Nori: Por ahora- el aura maligna desaparece como si nada- voy a hacer la cena. Ahora puedes disfrutar con tus películas, Kirakishou-chan.

Unas espinas blancas aparecen en el espejo y se enrollan alrededor de las películas Blue-ray para luego hacerlas desaparecer, y después de eso las espinas regresan al espejo.

Kirakishou: Que se divierta cocinando, ama- se despide la finlandesa.

Nori: Siempre lo hago- ríe divertida la chica de lentes antes de irse de su habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

He aquí el final del capítulo más largo de cualquier fic, oneshot o no, que haya escrito alguna vez hasta ahora, y realmente me siento orgulloso de haber logrado algo así. Este capítulo ha contado con más de 11.000 palabras sin contar con las notas de autor, y realmente no creo que vuelva a escribir tanto en un buen tiempo, aunque tal vez lo haga en algún otro especial, pero cuando llegue el momento se los diré sin duda alguna. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, así que no se contengan, envíen lo que sea, llámese felicitaciones, opiniones, críticas (constructivas, eso sí), sugerencias, observaciones, alegatos, adulaciones (si ustedes quieren) y otros similares.

Mis más sinceros saludos a Setsuna, Vlad Turunen, Tytsra, Darkon69, AleRedMex, MasterLarry (aunque no haya sabido más de ti) y todos/as los/as demás que han seguido fielmente el avance de esta historia que sin duda he continuarlo por mucho más tiempo, y espero seguir contando con ustedes con lo que siga. Asimismo, no sería mala idea impulsar la creación de nuevas historias de Rozen Maiden, pues he notado que desde el mes de septiembre sólo ha habido un avance con una historia en inglés, lo que sugiere que no hay proyectos ni avances claros para esta serie, que sin duda merece mucho por lo hermosa que es. Ojalá pueda ver nuevas historias y avances de los que aún están a la mitad muy pronto, no pierdo las esperanzas :D

Hasta otra


	10. Operación 6

**Advertencia: **Tengo unas cuantas respuestas pendientes que darles a Tytsra y a Vlad Turunen, así que en cuanto lean esto, les recomiendo leer mis palabras de autor después de la historia.

PEACH-PIT son las verdaderas dueñas de Rozen Maiden, cabe decir.

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 6**

Jun abre los ojos y se encuentra en aquel lugar de recuerdos donde una vez estuvo, precisamente aquel lugar en donde se había dado aquella batalla entre Shinku y Suigintou. No comprendía para nada porqué estaba allí de pronto. Tal vez Suiseiseki le habrá jugado una broma pesada por no haberla preferido a ella aún, o simplemente no se había despertado aún. Decide levantarse y estirar los brazos para desperezarse, cuando siente que una de sus manos tenía algo, y ya se estaba imaginando qué era.

Jun: Esto ya me había pasado antes- suspira el pelinegro para inmediatamente voltear a ver a su mano- ¿Qué haces aquí, Suigintou?

Suigintou: Es bueno que te hayas despertado, Jun-kun- la prusiana se sostenía de la mano del pelinegro mientras frotaba su rostro con ella-. Esperaba que abrieras tus lindos ojitos para esto- de golpe mete la mano de Jun dentro de su escote.

Jun: ¿Qué crees que haces, Suigintou?- el pelinegro trata de sacar su mano, pero la prusiana se mantiene aferrada a esta, y sin querer aprieta sus pechos.

Suigintou: ¡Ahh, no tan fuerte, Jun-kun! Deja tu fuerza para cuando lo hagamos finalmente- gemía la peliblanca mientras disfrutaba de aquel apretón involuntario.

Jun: ¡Pero todavía soy demasiado joven para eso!- se quejaba el princeso... digo cuatro-ojos.

Suigintou: Es que realmente quiero demostrarte de primera mano lo mucho que me atraes- la Maiden alada se esfuerza en mantener la mano de humano dentro de su escote, y empieza a gemir un poco más mientras el pelinegro sentía su cara arder.

No fue sino hasta cinco minutos después que Suigintou soltó finalmente a Jun, pues estaba demasiado excitada como para seguir forcejeando, y Jun nuevamente estaba teniendo esas locas fantasías de qué tan grandes eran aquellos pechos, pues parecía que su mano le había empezado a hablar sobre el maravilloso (aunque pequeño) cuerpo de la muñeca rosa negra. De pronto recordó que se encontraban en su mundo interno, igual que aquella vez.

Jun: Suigintou, ¿porqué estamos aquí precisamente?- preguntaba curioso pero aún sonrojado- Estar aquí contigo sólo me recuerda aquella pelea en la que supe que...

Suigintou: Precisamente por eso quise venir aquí- interrumpe una muñeca que tuvo algo de dificultad para sentarse-. Esa vez todavía estaba nublada por mi rabia y mi tristeza, y sin pensar en nada sólo intentaba desquitarme de Shinku y las demás por la soledad que yo sentía.

Jun: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente para que cambiaras?- preguntó una vez más el cuatro-ojos, confiado de que esta vez conseguiría respuestas- La última vez dijiste que sólo querías divertirte un rato con las demás, y que luego tomarías sus rosas místicas, pero al final no hiciste sino evidenciar más ese cambio que hubo en ti.

Suigintou: Eso lo sé- suspiró una nostálgica muñeca-, es solo... la verdad es que desde un principio, desde el primer día que recuerdo haber visto la luz, yo soñaba con estar feliz, estar con otou-sama y tener ilusiones como cualquier persona o muñeca- la peliblanca se toma una larga pausa para continuar con su relato, que Jun adivinaba interesante-. Shinku fue la primera que me dio cobijo y me cuidó durante algún tiempo, seguro que te habrían contado, Jun-kun.

Jun: Sí, me lo contó Souseiseki- asintió en forma neutral el cuatro-ojos.

Suigintou: Tomando en cuenta la forma de ser de Souseiseki, no creo que te haya dejado muchos detalles al aire, y eso podría ahorrar mucho en mi relato sobre lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntas- el pelinegro se acomoda en su lugar, y la prusiana lo tomó como señal de que contaba con la atención del chico-. Todo fue exactamente como te lo contó Souseiseki, pero hay unas cuantas cosas que yo misma me guardé para que aún ella no se diera cuenta jamás de la parte más importante de lo que pasó, cuando supe sobre el juego de Alice...

Suiseiseki: ¡Suigintou! Justo aquí te quería agarrar- llega una enfadada castaña-. Devuélveme a Sui Dream, y la próxima vez que lo quieras me debes pedir permiso-desu.

Suigintou: ¿Pero cómo le hiciste para entrar al sueño de Jun?- alza una ceja la peliblanca.

Souseiseki: Fui yo, Suiseiseki no me dejaba dormir y me obligó a ayudarla a entrar al sueño de Jun-kun- aparece la cuasi-pelirroja detrás de su gemela.

Jun: Eso lo explica todo.

Suigintou: Justo ahora pensaba tener una larga y agradable conversación con Jun-kun, pero parece que será para otro momento- suspiró la peliblanca, y luego saca de su vestido una fotografía de ella misma con bañador escolar-. Ten esto, Jun-kun. Espero que te sirva hasta que podamos "sellar" nuestra unión.

Suiseiseki: ¡No te creas que me voy a quedar atrás, Suigintou!- salta la muñeca rosa verde y también saca una foto de sí misma en bañador escolar- Si Suigintou le dará esa foto a Jun, entonces yo también-desu.

Jun: ¿D-de dónde sacaron ese cosplay?- el pelinegro sentía que un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba de la nariz al ver aquellas fotos con las muñecas en poses muy sexys.

Suigintou: Micchan hizo que todas nos pusiéramos ese cosplay, y cuando digo _todas _sabrás a lo que me refiero- dice la prusiana con una sonrisa gatuna.

Jun: ¿Incluso Souseiseki?- el cuatro-ojos no se podía creer lo que había entendido.

Souseiseki: N-no es que h-haya querido, así era la s-sesión- se defendía muy nerviosa y roja la dueña de las tijeras-. Suiseiseki, Shinku y Suigintou fueron quienes le pidieron a Micchan que incluyera el bañador en la sesión.

Suiseiseki: Es verdad- asiente orgullosa la castaña-. Casi se muere al instante de la poderosa hemorragia que le da, y por un momento creí que acabaríamos nadando en una piscina de sangre-desu.

Suigintou: Y ahora es tu turno de que disfrutes de nuestras fotos hasta que elijas a una para que sea tu primera vez, Jun-kun- la Maiden alada saca fotos de las demás muñecas también en bañador escolar.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero qué pasó con Hinaichigo?- pregunta una desencajada jardinera menor, pero nadie la escuchó.

Suiseiseki: ¿De dónde las sacaste-desu?

Suigintou: La de Shinku la tomé "prestada", y las demás le pedí a Micchan que me diera copias en secreto- responde con satisfacción la ojimagenta-. La foto de Souseiseki está incluida, por supuesto.

Souseiseki: ¿En serio le diste mi foto, Suigintou?- la muñeca rosa azul casi se desmaya de vergüenza.

Suiseiseki: Como he dicho antes, la ganadora voy a ser yo, y por cierto, devuélveme a Sui Dream-desu.

Jun: Estas muñecas me acabarán matando si no se controlan- el chico se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz después de ver todas la fotos, y acabó olvidando por el momento el relato que tenía pendiente la primera muñeca.

_Opening: Soldier Dream _ Soldado de los sueños_

_Anime: Saint Seiya_

_Idioma: Español latino_

_Número: Sagas de Asgard y Poseidón, elijan el que más les guste_

_Voz y versión: Souseiseki (Por hoy puede descansar Hinaichigo, además que sé que Setsuna lo va a disfrutar)_

_Creditos: Seiya_Souseiseki_

_Shun_Kanaria_

_Hyoga_Shinku_

_Ikki _Suigintou_

_Shiryu_Suiseiseki (si han visto con detalle el opening, sabrán que lo preparé especialmente para que Suiseiseki trollee a Shinku XD)_

_Athena_Megu (es mejor eso que optar por Jun DX)_

_nadaoriginalRecords_

_Disponibilidad: Si no están conformes con la versión original, entonces lo siento mucho_

_(empieza la canción)_

_Volar a tus sueños siempre en alto_

_La verdad se sabrá_

_Con la unión de las Maiden_

_Alumbra el camino, rosa mística_

_Brillará esta luz_

_Que es la de otou-sama_

_Fuerza y valor, uniendo las rosas_

_Las muñecas brillarán, solo dí que sí_

_Saint Sousei_

_Sabrás conmigo lo que es poder soñar_

_Vive tus sueños y llegarás a..._

_Saint Sousei_

_Sabrás conmigo lo que es poder soñar_

_Vive tus sueños y llegarás a Alice_

_(finaliza la canción)_

* * *

**Cocina a las 09:10 horas (9:10 A.M.)**

Mitsu: ¿A qué hora partirá el avión que nos llevará a Hokkaido?- pregunta curiosa la fotógrafa mientras desayunaba en casa de los Sakurada.

Nori: El avión partirá a las 4, por lo que aún tenemos tiempo para revisar el equipaje antes de irnos- la anfitriona sirve jugo para todos, excepto Shinku, quien había pedido té verde.

Todos comen animadamente, la única que faltaba era Tomoe, quien en ese momento comía junto a sus padres, pero más tarde iría con ellos al viaje desde el aeropuerto. Todos estaban ansiosos por la experiencia de ir a Hokkaido, incluso Mitsu, a pesar de que era la única que había ido allá alguna vez, según había contado durante la comida.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere bajar su equipaje para ir a Kahoi... Homaai... allá-nano- dice la muñeca fresa una vez termina su comida.

Mitsu: En un momento ayudo a bajar las maletas, sólo denme un momento- la mujer de lentes continúa con lo que le quedaba en el plato.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun a las 09:22 horas (9:22 A.M.)**

Shinku: ¿Pero qué significa esto?- la inglesa tenía un tic en el ojo.

Hinaichigo: Tú dijiste que Hina debía llevar lo esencial, y eso hizo-nano- respondió feliz la muñeca más pequeña.

En la pequeña maleta que Nori le había dado a Hinaichigo había infinidad de juguetes y crayolas, sin espacio para absolutamente nada más. Shinku, Mitsu, Jun, Suiseiseki y Suigintou miraban a la ojiverde con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Parece que tendremos que ir nosotros mismos a hacer la maleta de chibi-ichigo-desu- suspiraba la castaña.

Suigintou: Todo equipaje debe incluir ropa y utensilios que se puedan necesitar, Hinaichigo- la primera muñeca pone una mano sobre la cabeza de la francesa.

Jun: ¿Dónde están los abrigos que había comprado Nori?- empieza a buscar el pelinegro.

Suigintou: Están en la habitación de Nori...

Jun: ¡Que ella los busque!- se asusta el cuatro-ojos.

Shinku: De cualquier forma, según lo que nos dijo Nori, no necesitaremos los abrigos hasta que hayamos llegado a Hokkaido, por lo que bien podemos pedirle que nos lo guarde por lo pronto- opina seria la rubia.

Mitsu: Yo tengo una colección de cosplay en mi equipaje, para que así tengan qué vestir si su ropa está siendo lavada- dice la diseñadora con una extraña sonrisa.

Jun: _"¿Es que Micchan no piensa en algo que no sea cosplay?"_

Suigintou: Entonces simplemente deberíamos organizar las cosas que Hinaichigo guardó, y así todo esto estará más cómodo- dice sonriente la peliblanca, y así empezaron todos a cooperar con el equipaje de la sexta muñeca.

Les tomaría casi veinte minutos organizar todo lo que había guardado la muñeca rosa rosada, mientras ella se dedicaba a sobarse la barriguita y cantar algunas suaves canciones de cuna para su "bebé".

Hinaichigo: Hina tiene una pregunta- los demás voltean a verla-, ¿qué pasará si el bebé nace el Mohaiddo-nano?

Suiseiseki: Se dice Hokkaido-desu- corrige en tono neutral la heterocroma.

Mitsu: ¿Bebé, cuál bebé va a nacer allá?- pregunta una perdida fotógrafa.

Hinaichigo: Hina tendrá un bebé, y Jun será el papá-nano- contesta muy cariñosa la muñeca fresa.

Mitsu: Realmente no sabía que habías empezado, y encima con Hina-chan. Eres un pillo, Jun-kun- dice con tono pícaro la diseñadora, poniendo a todos (excepto Hinaichigo) muy nerviosos-. Yo siempre creí que tu primera vez iba a ser con mi Kana, para tu información.

Jun/Shinku/Suigi/Suisei: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- tanto el humano como las tres muñecas estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Habitación de Megu**

Nori: Es increíble lo bien que se te da organizar tu habitación, Megu-chan- decía una maravillada chica de lentes.

Kanaria: En verdad te luciste con este lugar- elogiaba también la muñeca musical-. Sólo Micchan puede organizar mejor su colosal colección de fotos-kashira.

Souseiseki: Esta habitación tiene un ambiente bastante acogedor- inspiró hondo la cuasi-pelirroja.

La habitación de la chica enferma parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, con unas sábanas acomodadas con una finura inalcanzable por el ser promedio, el aroma a jardín floral se respiraba en el aire, e incluso las paredes parecían reflejar un hermoso brillo. Nori, Souseiseki y Kanaria no se explicaban cómo era posible tener unas manos tan artísticas.

Megu: No fue nada, yo solo aproveché anoche para arreglar un poco para así poder dormir cómoda- dice una sonrojada chica.

Kanaria: Yo me encargo de sacar la maleta de Suigintou, y también sacaré su equipaje-kashira- se adelanta la peliverde mientras las dos humanas y la dueña de las tijeras se encargan del resto del equipaje.

Megu: Esta será la primera vez que esté de viaje a algún lado de vacaciones- decía felizmente en voz baja la chica de linda voz.

* * *

**Sala a las 11:55 horas (11:55 A.M.)**

Kanaria: ¿Ya está todo listo-kashira?- pregunta una italiana que encabezaba el grupo.

Suiseiseki: Yo sí estoy lista para hacer el viaje de nuestras vidas-desu- contesta algo presumida la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Yo traje mi maleta y varias cosas que me dio la abuela, así que todo está bien por mi parte- dice con tranquilidad la cuasi-pelirroja.

Suigintou: ¿Están los boletos listos?- pregunta curiosa la peliblanca.

Nori: Yo los tengo conmigo, podré repartirlos entre todos en cuanto hallamos llegado.

Jun: Entonces lo que queda es encontrarnos con Tomoe en el aeropuerto ¿verdad?

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina le dará a Tomoe la noticia del bebé-nano!- salta feliz la sexta muñeca.

Suigintou: Ojalá fuera yo quien diese esas noticias- suspira la primera muñeca.

Jun: Sería problemático si hubiesen más...- se activa la mente del pobre pelinegro.

* * *

**Mente de Jun**

Suigintou: Jun-kun, ven por favor- clamaba con un seductor tono.

Jun: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Suigintou?- acude extrañado el pelinegro, y se sorprende al ver a una peliblanca con una barriga abultada- ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Suigintou? ¿Te enfermaste o algo?

Suigintou: ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Jun-kun?- la ojimagenta ponía una cara absolutamente adorable- Estoy esperando a nuestro hijo, me duele que lo olvides.

Jun: ¿¡N-N-NUESTRO HIJO!?- el chico estaba tan sorprendido que cayó al suelo.

Suigintou: Así es, mi pequeño pillín- la primera muñeca se levanta con algo de dificultad (adivinen porqué) y camina hacia el humano-. Y pensar que yo no fui la única elegida por ti, pero aún así sigo siendo tuya, Jun-kun.

Jun: ¿A qué te refieres con que tú no eres la uni...?

Shinku: ¡Jun!- la inglesa aparece detrás del humano, asustándole- ¿Dónde está mi té con las galletas de chocolate? Llevo casi diez minutos esperando.

Jun: ¿Pero de qué estás ha...?- el pelinegro enmudece al ver a una muñeca rosa roja con una panza parecida a la de su hermana mayor.

Shinku: ¿Qué ocurre, Jun?

Jun: N-no me dig-gas q-que tú estás...

Shinku: Sí, estoy embarazada, y lo estoy de ti, Jun- responde con simpleza la ojiazul.

Jun: ¿Cómo es posible que yo... con dos muñecas...?

Kanaria: ¡Es hora de comer dulces-kashira!- el cuatro-ojos voltea a ver a la italiana lentamente, rogando que ella no estuviera también en estado de preñez.

Jun: No me digas que estás...

Kanaria: Estoy no, estamos, pues también es tuyo-kashira- dice con una ligera sonrisa la peliverde.

Jun: Esto debe ser una broma- el chico tragaba grueso.

Suiseiseki: Chibi-ningen, vamos para que te enseñe sobre los videojuegos-desu- aparecía una castaña panzona, igual que su gemela que la acompañaba.

Jun: ¿¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN!?

Souseiseki: Y encima Suiseiseki y yo esperamos gemelos cada una- dice una gemela menor que estaba en un hermoso vestido ligero de color cyan.

Jun: ¡Esto es el colmo!

Hinaichigo: ¡Jun, Jun!- aparece corriendo una sexta muñeca con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos- ¿Cómo se cambian pañales-nano?

Jun: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede ser que tengo hijos con todas?- el cuatro-ojos sudaba frío al ver a la muñeca con el bebé en brazos y a las cinco muñecas en espera al mismo tiempo.

Shinku: Yo no sé cómo se te ocurrió tener hijos con todas, pero igual debes asumir tu responsabilidad, Jun- dice muy seria la rubia.

Suigintou: Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad- decía soñadora y feliz la prusiana-. Seré madre de un hijo de mi amado Jun-kun, y ahora estaré cerca de él por siempre.

Kanaria: Yo le enseñaré a mi bebé sobre el corazón de las cartas- opina la muñeca musical mientras sobaba su crecida panza-, de hecho, haré que su primera palabra no sea _mamá_ o _papá_, sino que su primera palabra será _Yugi_-kashira.

Souseiseki: Sé que fue inesperado aquella aventura que tuvimos tú y yo, Jun-kun- decía sonrojada y apenada la heterocroma menor-, pero aún así me pareció maravillosa, y no me arrepiento de esperar gemelos tuyos- la alemana menor se abraza tiernamente a la pierna del humano.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere esperar otro bebé de Jun-nano- las demás muñecas esbozaron una amplia y pervertida sonrisa ante lo que dijo la ojiverde menor.

Jun: ¿Porqué me están mirando todas así?- el chico miraba a las muñecas que tenían un gesto lascivo.

Shinku: Ya no tiene importancia alguna pelear por ti, pues de todas maneras nos posees a todas- decía la muñeca rosa roja con una mirada pervertida-. Así que prepárate para complacernos a todas como se debe, Jun.

Suigintou: No porque esté encinta quiere decir que deba olvidarme de hacerlo contigo, así que espero que estés listo para hacerme retorcer de placer, Jun-kun- la primera muñeca empieza a quitarse sus ropas, ocasionándole una gran hemorragia nasal al pobre princeso... quiero decir chico.

Hinaichigo: Deberíamos esperar a que suba al bebé, Hina no quiere que nos escuche-nano- la muñeca fresa sube a toda velocidad con el pequeño en brazos.

Kanaria: En lo que Hinaichigo regrese, tendremos que esforzarnos entre todas para elevar el nivel de "nuestro amigo común" de 1 a 13 en un solo turno y sin cartas de magia ni trampa-kashira- el pelinegro obviamente no entiende ni jota de lo que había dicho la peliverde.

Jun: No puedo creer que todas ustedes y yo...- el chico no era capaz de asimilar que algo así haya pasado- Deberíamos hablar, realmente no creo que deban todas saltar encima de mí al mismo tiempo.

Hinaichigo: Hina a vuelto para tener cositas con Jun- llega una muñeca fresa que tenía puesta una juego de lencería que casi le saca los ojos al chico por lo sexy que se veía-. Es hora de que Hina y Jun tengan otro bebé-nano.

Suigintou: Ya no hay nada que impida empezar con lo bueno- las seis muñecas saltan sobre Jun, desnudándolo con rapidez y sin encontrar resistencia efectiva en él.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Mitsu: Suban todos al auto- ordena la fotógrafa, y todos cumplen, aunque el chico estaba babeando un poco y tenía un ligero sangrado nasal-. Sé que no es fácil manejarlo al principio, pero ya te acostumbraras a esa clase de fantasías, Jun-kun- le dice por lo bajo, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

Jun: ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?- replica muy nervioso el cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: Es muy difícil resistirse a la idea de la belleza de las muñecas, aún tratándose de mí- dice con confianza la mujer de lentes-. Sólo date tiempo para aprender a quererlas más, y verás que esta relación entre las muñecas y tú mejorará considerablemente- la mujer de lentes le guiña un ojo al chico antes de subirse al auto.

Jun no sabía qué decir ante lo que había dicho la diseñadora, sólo podía tragar grueso, creyendo que Mitsu también parecía estar confabulada para hacer que Jun tuviese un harem de muñecas, como todo el mundo aparentemente. Subió al auto y empezaron el viaje rumbo al aeropuerto, donde Tomoe estaría esperándolos ya.

* * *

**A mitad de camino del aeropuerto**

Nori: Aquí traje algo para que todos se entretengan durante el viaje, así que deben guardarlo por ahora- la chica de lentes empieza a repartir varias cosas a las muñecas, Megu y Jun.

Shinku: Una revista sobre Londres, se ve interesante- recibe el obsequio la inglesa.

Kanaria: A mí me tocó un manga de _Bleach_. Me va a servir, pues no creo que en el aeropuerto pueda sacar mi mazo ni mi disco de duelo-kashira- recibe alegre la italiana.

Suiseiseki: Yo tengo un recetario de postres. Nada mal-desu- la alemana mayor empieza inmediatamente a leer.

Souseiseki: Yo tengo unos binoculares, tal vez me lleguen a servir- recibe conforme la gemela menor.

Megu: Yo tengo una almohada terapéutica, es justo lo que necesitaba, Nori-san- sonríe la chica enferma.

Suigintou: Yo tengo algo de maquillaje, me es necesario para usarlo con Jun-kun, pero si alguien quiere lo puedo compartir- Jun se pone más nervioso, mientras la inglesa y la alemana mayor miraban a la prusiana con cara de WTF.

Hinaichigo: ¡A Hina le tocó una paleta! A Hina le gustan las paletas-nano- fue necesario que Nori le quitara la paleta para que no se la comiera ahí mismo.

Jun: Gracias, Nori... ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta extrañado el pelinegro.

Nori: Es un preservativo. Sé que lo necesitarás muy pronto, Jun-kun- dice sonriente la hermana mayor.

Jun: ¿¡PARA QUÉ ME REGALAS UN CONDÓN, NORI!?- se altera el cuatro-ojos.

Suiseiseki: Es obvio para qué lo vas a necesitar, chibi-ningen- dice presumida la alemana mayor-. Sin duda acabarás usándolo conmigo-desu.

Shinku: Jun lo usará conmigo en el avión, así que no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones.

Suigintou: Yo no me ilusiono con un preservativo- opina con tono atrevido la peliblanca-. Yo no quiero que Jun-kun lo use cuando él y yo...

Hinaichigo: ¡Wow, es un globo-nano!- la francesa se había adelantado y abierto el pequeño paquete.

Shinku: Eso no es un globo, Hinaichigo. Y de cualquier forma, lo arruinaste- suspiró la rubia.

Nori: No importa, porque igual traje muchos más para cuando los necesiten- dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo la chica de lentes.

Jun: ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza, Nori?- se enfada el cuatro-ojos.

Las muñecas y los hermanos humanos empiezan a discutir de forma cómica, mientras Mitsu sólo conducía tranquilamente, y Megu miraba fijamente un automóvil que se encontraba cerca de ellos, pues le parecía curioso lo que había allí. A las personas que estaban en ese auto los había visto antes.

* * *

**El otro auto**

Tatsumi: Muy pronto llegaremos al aeropuerto, señorita- avisa el calvo, viendo en el espejo a la diosa y a cuatro de sus cinco protectores.

Athena: Muy bien, espero que en Hokkaido me pueda librar finalmente del fastidio de Hades y Poseidón- suspira la pelilila.

Seiya: Seguro que ya se les olvidó aquello de ese horrible sonido- anima el santo de pegaso.

Shun: No creo que estén día y noche molestando sólo por un evento fortuito como ese, Saori-san- animaba el calienta-fríos... digo santo con las cadenas.

Hyoga: Pero todavía seguimos sin saber quién fue aquel sujeto que cometió esa atrocidad.

Athena: En lo que sepa quién fue el que me puso en ridículo ante Hades y Poseidón, le patearé el trasero con todas mis fuerzas hasta que ya no sienta las piernas- expresa furiosa la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.

Shiryu: Tuvo que ser una humillación de las grandes para que digas esa clase de cosas- dice tranquilamente el santo del dragón.

Athena: Tú lo has dicho- bufó algo enfadada la griega.

* * *

**De vuelta al auto de Mitsu**

Nori: Oh, creo que he olvidado algo muy importante- dice de pronto la hermana mayor.

Suiseiseki: ¿De qué se trata-desu?

Kanaria: Yo he revisado que lleváramos todo, por lo que no puede ser posible que hayamos dejado nada-kashira.

Shinku: ¿Qué dejaste, Nori?- pregunta curiosa la ojiazul.

Nori: Pues...- la chica se rasca nerviosa la mejilla- creo que dejé abierta la puerta de la casa.

Shinku: ¿En serio?

Mitsu: Lamentablemente ya estamos demasiado cerca del aeropuerto y no podemos echarnos atrás- suspira desanimada la fotógrafa-. Tal vez en cuanto estemos en Hokkaido, enviaremos a alguna muñeca para que asegure la puerta.

Nori: Tienes razón, Micchan- recupera el ánimo la chica de lentes.

* * *

**Residencia Sakurada**

Yamamoto: Muy bien, esta es mi oportunidad para pedirle una cita a Sakurada-san- llega el intrépido joven y nota que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta- ¿Pero qué...? Sakurada-san es una persona muy organizada, es imposible que la puerta esté abierta sin más. Tal vez entró algún ladrón y ella esté en peligro- el chico corre al interior de la casa y asegura la puerta para cerciorarse que el supuesto ladrón no se escapara.

El chico inicia así su misión desesperada de rescate, tan desesperada que no se extraña en lo más mínimo de no ver nada ni nadie en su camino. El castaño revisa cada esquina de la casa, rogando al cielo que Nori no estuviera herida, o peor, hasta que finalmente le queda un sitio para revisar.

Yamamoto: Esta debe ser la habitación de Sakurada-san- el chico suda frío y traga grueso ante la idea de entrar a la habitación de la chica que le gustaba antes de esa cita con la que tanto había soñado, pero lo primero era su seguridad-. No tengo porqué echarme para atrás ¡RESISTE POR FAVOR, SAKURADA-SAN!- el chico entra a la habitación, en donde se escucha una leve risa de muñeca finlandesa al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba sola.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este es el momento en que debo aclarar las dudas de Vlad Turunen y Tytsra para así mostrarles que no me he equivocado. En primer lugar, ubico los hechos del fic en la serie _Traümend_, no en _Zurückspulen_, más específicamente después del capítulo en que Shinku, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Souseiseki aceptaron ir con Kanaria a donde vivía Mitsu, pero sin llegar a la parte de la traición de Souseiseki, por lo que es completamente válido lo de Suigintou, aunque es cierto que he introducido cambios que son más propios de _Zurückspulen_, especialmente en los casos de Kanaria y Kirakishou. Pero allí no termina mi argumento, pues aún si dijese que Shinku es pelirrosa y que Hinaichigo es portuguesa, recordemos algo fundamental: Esto es Fanfiction. Aquí desplegamos nuestra imaginación, sin necesidad de atarnos si optamos por algo más a la historia canon del anime, videojuego, comic o lo que sea, y eso ya lo había demostrado en dos oneshots que ya había escrito precisamente para _Rozen Maiden_. Finalmente, en cuanto a la petición para Tytsra, mi respuesta es que lamentablemente no, no voy a incluir lemmon, ni lima, ni siquiera naranja o mandarina a la historia, pero en cambio sí es razonable lo del ecchi, y comprendo la molestia de la pieza faltante de Suigintou, pero de todas maneras tengo pensado incluir la pieza faltante, pero será para después, cuando esté en la lucha contra Barasuishou, que por cierto tomará algo de tiempo, así que pido paciencia.

Para los fans de _Yugioh_ que no han llegado hasta la serie _ZEXAL_, existen solo dos monstruos de nivel 13, por lo que tampoco en este punto me he equivocado. Para los que no han visto _Yugioh __ZEXAL_, las dos cartas de nivel 13 son _Número CI1000 Mugenkyokojin Numerronius Numerronia_ y _Nueva Orden 13 Amón Etérico_.

Un agradecimiento por sus deseos y la lectura de este fic, y nuevamente concluyo con mi clásico reviews, follows y favoritos serán muy bien recibidos. Ahora mismo empiezo a trabajar en el próximo capítulo, pues para después me van a asfixiar en la universidad DX

Hasta otra


	11. Operación 7 (y I)

**Advertencia:** Aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo, espero que no hayan esperado demasiado (yo sé que no XD).

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 7 (y I)**

Llegar al aeropuerto no resultaría ser sencillo, pues el tráfico que tienen que enfrentar cuando ya estaban llegando resulta ser infernal. Les tomaría casi media hora poder entrar finalmente, y así iniciar la misión de buscar a Tomoe.

Shinku: Jun- llama la rubia.

Jun: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Shinku?- pregunta un chico que estaba totalmente cargado de maletas.

Shinku: Hinaichigo quiere ir al baño ¿En dónde hay uno?- la quinta muñeca señala a la muñeca fresa que retorcía las piernas y se agarraba desesperadamente la falda.

Jun: Dame un momento, ¿Micchan, dónde hay un baño para que vaya Hinaichigo?

Mitsu: Creo hay un baño por allá- la mujer de lentes señala hacia un lugar, enseguida Shinku se lleva a Hinaichigo, acompañada por Suiseiseki y Kanaria.

Suiseiseki: ¡No se vayan a mover de ahí-desu!- fue lo último que dijo la muñeca jade antes de desaparecer entre el laberinto de piernas.

Nori: No creo que haya ningún problema si Micchan y yo vamos a revisar el vuelo y también buscamos a Tomoe-chan- opina la Sakurada mayor-, y mientras ustedes pueden esperar en los asientos que están allí a que regresen Shinku-chan y las demás.

Suigintou: Suena bien, este lugar es enorme- la prusiana veía a todos lados maravillada.

Souseiseki: Espero que Suiseiseki no se vaya a perder nuevamente.

Megu: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Aoi-san?- pregunta extrañada la chica enferma.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki no es de las que se quedan quietas en lugares tan densos como este- responde seria la cuasi-pelirroja-. Sólo espero que no vaya a cometer alguna locura si se llega a asustar mucho por la gente.

Suigintou: ¿Qué es eso que está allá arriba brillando?- señala la ojimagenta muy curiosa.

Jun: Eso es un tablero de vuelos- responde sencillamente el cuatro-ojos-. Te dice qué vuelos están programados para hoy y a qué hora van a salir.

Suigintou: Ya veo- la peliblanca se sujeta el mentón, y empieza a ver a todos lados nuevamente-. Este lugar es muy grande, espero que Shinku y las demás no se pierdan.

Jun: Las instrucciones que había dado Micchan fueron bastante precisas- puntualizó muy seguro el pelinegro-, es imposible que se lleguen a perder.

_Opening: I am_ Soy_

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Idioma: Español latino_

_Número: 2 obviamente_

_Voz y versión: Kanaria_

_nadaoriginal Records_

_Disponibilidad: Yo no sé editar vídeos, así que no creo que esté disponible jamás_

_(empieza la canción... al mismo tiempo que la voz)_

_Las partituras habrá que buscar_

_Unidos tú y yo_

_El juego nos juntó_

_Sé que nos vamos_

_Muy pronto a cantar_

_Los conciertos pasan_

_Y te conozco más_

_Ahora sé bien que jugando estás_

_Y aunque yo hago lo mismo_

_Cada nota has ido atrayéndome_

_No sé que cosas_

_El juego de Alice traiga_

_Ni cuando llegue a ser el fin_

_Tal vez un día_

_Ante tu soprano caiga_

_Piénsalo pues podría ser así_

_Pero ahora el reto a vencer_

_Está esperándonos_

_Y seguimos cantándolo_

_Y no podemos_

_La entonación perder_

_Las partituras habrá que buscar_

_Unidos tú y yo_

_El juego nos juntó_

_Sé que nos vamos_

_Muy pronto a cantar_

_(termina la canción)_

* * *

**En algún lado del aeropuerto**

Kanaria: ¿Por dónde es que era-kashira?- pregunta una perdida peliverde.

Shinku: Pensé que habías escuchado dónde quedaba- dice neutral la ojiazul.

Suiseiseki: Yo tampoco recuerdo dónde quedaba el baño. Estoy segura que dijo que era por allá, o tal vez por allá- señalaba al azar la confundida castaña.

Hinaichigo: Hina tiene que ir, Hina se está haciendo-nano- lloriqueaba la muñeca fresa, alarmando a las demás.

Shinku: Tenemos que encontrar el baño de alguna manera- la inglesa se rebana los sesos por tratar de encontrar una manera de recuperar el camino, pero no se le ocurre nada-. Si tan sólo Nori o Jun estuviesen aquí...

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina se hace pis! ¡Hina no aguanta más-nano!- la muñeca se agarra con más fuerza la falda y se sienta en el suelo, tratando de luchar contra sus necesidades.

Kanaria: ¡Tienes que resistir, Hinaichigo!- exclama de forma bastante dramática la muñeca musical mientras sostiene a su hermana más pequeña por los hombros- Tengo una idea. Suiseiseki, dame tu regadera-kashira.

Suiseiseki: ¿Para qué la necesitas-desu?- alza una ceja la extrañada heterocroma.

Kanaria: En vista de que no podemos encontrar pronto un baño, lo mejor sería que utilicemos tu regadera y escondamos a Hinaichigo mientras termina de hacer-kashira- explica seria la peliverde.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES EN LO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, CHIBI CHIBI!?- algunas personas voltean a ver la muñecas, extrañados al creer que sólo eran niñas pequeñas en trajes bastante peculiares- ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que chibi-ichigo utilice de esa manera mi preciosa regadera-desu!

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina se está haciendo-nano!- llora con más fuerza la menor de las cuatro.

Shinku: ¡Suiseiseki, hazle caso a Kanaria y dale tu regadera a Hinaichigo, ahora!- ordena muy preocupada la ojiazul.

Suiseiseki: Grr, está bien- cede la castaña al ver que incluso Shinku estaba del lado de Kanaria-. Ojalá que chibi-ichigo lave bien mi regadera en cuanto lleguemos a Hokkaido-desu.

Hinaichigo: Hina lo hará-nano- dice haciendo fuerza la francesa mientras las otras tres muñecas se dirigen a unos arbustos para esconderse allí mientras la menor cumple con su urgencia en la preciada regadera de la jardinera mayor.

Suiseiseki: Jamás pensé que mi hermosa regadera tuviese un uso como ese alguna vez-desu- lloriqueaba la heterocroma mientras veía cómo Hinaichigo orinaba en su arma y tesoro.

* * *

**Zona de espera a las 14:10 horas (2:10 P.M.)**

Souseiseki: Se están tardando mucho- bostezaba la cuarta muñeca por el aburrimiento de esperar tanto.

Megu: ¿En dónde estarán Shinku-san y las demás?- volteaba a ver la chica enferma.

Jun no escuchaba en absoluto lo que habían dicho, pues él ya se había quedado completamente dormido, y la prusiana aprovechaba esa circunstancia para sentarse en sus piernas y acurrucarse en los brazos (convenientemente acomodados) del chico, pero no con la intención de dormirse, sino sólo para disfrutar este acercamiento mientras durara. Nori finalmente se asoma a la vista de la chica de linda voz, y llegaba acompañada por Mitsu y Tomoe.

Nori: Sentimos mucho hacerlos esperar a todos- se excusaba la chica de lentes-, espero que no se hayan quedado dormidos por la espera.

Megu: Muy tarde, Jun-san está roncando desde hace casi quince minutos- señala la médium de la prusiana al joven que en efecto, roncaba sonoramente, pero a nadie le parecía molesto en absoluto.

Tomoe: Mis padres estuvieron hablando con Nori-san durante un rato para asegurarse que estuviera segura durante el viaje. Realmente fueron bastante inquisitivos con todas las medidas que estaban averiguando, y creí que nos quedaríamos hasta el anochecer ahí- explicaba tranquilamente la chica del lunar.

Mitsu: Hemos revisado la programación de los vuelos, y el vuelo a Hokkaido realmente se llevará a cabo- finaliza la fotógrafa.

Suigintou: ¿No han visto a Shinku y las demás?- preguntaba la peliblanca sin soltarse de la comodidad de los brazos del durmiente chico.

Tomoe: ¿Qué pasó con Hinaichigo?- empezó a preocuparse la castaña.

Megu: No han regresado desde que Hina-san se fue al baño con las demás- señalaba seria la chica enferma-. Aoi-san y yo hemos estado vigilando para ver cuándo regresaban, pero hasta ahora sólo ustedes han llegado.

Mitsu: Eso quiere decir... que mi Kana...- la diseñadora temblaba de pies a cabeza- mi Kana debe estar perdida en este enorme aeropuerto, con miedo y frío, tal vez hambrienta y hasta sola...

Nori: Esto significa que debemos buscarlas- la Sakurada mayor se limpia los lentes antes de continuar-. Tomoe-chan, puedes quedarte aquí por si las muñecas regresan, mientras que Micchan y yo iremos a buscarlas ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoe: De acuerdo, Nori-san- la castaña se hace un espacio en los asientos del aeropuerto, no sin antes acomodar su equipaje con el resto.

Nori: ¡Vamos ahora, Micchan!

Mitsu: Vamos a buscar a mi Kana antes de que se haga tarde para abordar el vuelo.

Las dos chicas se separan de los descansantes, quienes simplemente continúan en lo suyo. Megu continuaba vigilante por si las muñecas regresaban, Souseiseki finalmente se quedó dormida, Tomoe tomó una revista que encontró a un lado, Jun seguía dormido y Suigintou seguía muy cómoda en sus brazos.

* * *

**En algún lado del aeropuerto**

Habían personas de todas las edades y procedencias que se habían congregado en un sitio en específico para empezar a tomar fotografías a unas "niñas" que estaban vestidas muy tiernamente al estilo europeo renacentista y estaban saludando a todos los presentes. Se habían convertido en toda una atracción a causa de lo adorables que se veían juntas.

Persona 1: Son bastante kawaii- tomaba fotos muy enternecida una mujer.

Persona 2: Estas niñas deben ser de alguna convención cosplay para estar vestidas así, y les queda de maravilla- sonreía muy alegre un joven que tomaba fotos con un smartphone.

Persona 3: Son tan lindas que parecieran muñecas- también sonreía una chica con coletas y frenillos.

Mientras tanto, las supuestas niñas (o mejor dicho, tres de las cuatro) continuaban saludando al enamorado público.

Shinku: Bonitas y gorditas, muchachas- indicaba en voz baja la rubia-. Bonitas y gorditas.

Hinaichigo: A Hina le gusta saludar a las personas-nano- la sonrisa de la "niña" que se vestía como francesa hacía que muchos espectadores se desmayaran al no poder soportar una vista tan kawaii.

Suiseiseki: Realmente no me puedo creer que esté haciendo estas cosas después de todo lo que he pasado-desu- decía una decaída castaña, pues aún no superaba que hayan utilizado su regadera como basinilla, al punto que ni siquiera le daba pena ni dejaba de saludar al estar ante tanta gente viéndola.

Shinku: Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kanaria?- pregunta dudosa la "niña" vestida de inglesa.

Suiseiseki: Está por allá- señala con un gesto al lugar donde estaba la eludida.

La "niña" con traje italiano estaba posando como si fuese una top model infantil para la mayoría de las cámaras que lanzaban sus flashes sin piedad. A la inglesa le salía una gota en la cabeza al ver el show de la segunda muñeca, quien por cierto parecía divertirse a lo grande siendo fotografiada.

Shinku: ¿Habrá sido por Micchan, o acaso otou-sama ya la había fabricado fotogénica?- pregunta neutral la ojiazul.

Hinaichigo: Hina no sabe, pero Kanaria lo hace muy bien-nano- la francesa miraba entusiasmada a la muñeca rosa amarilla, pero no paraba de saludar al público.

Persona 2: ¡Son muy lindas cuando saludan!

Persona 4: Tú lo has dicho.

* * *

**Zona de espera**

Los tres humanos y la prusiana estaban completamente relajados en lo suyo, cuando Megu, Tomoe y Suigintou ven a Souseiseki levantarse de su asiento, ya despierta.

Megu: ¿A dónde vas, Aoi-san?- pregunta primero la fugada del hospital.

Souseiseki: Es que me cansé de esperar por Suiseiseki- responde franca la muñeca rosa azul-, además de que también me preocupa mi sobrino. Vuelvo pronto- la dueña de las tijeras se retira a paso lento del lugar, y Megu y Tomoe no hacen nada por detenerla.

Suigintou: ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces, Souseiseki!- advierte la peliblanca sin abandonar los brazos de Jun.

Tomoe: Yo pensaba que Sakurada-kun acabaría estando con Shinku, realmente me has sorprendido, Suigintou- inquiere la chica del lunar, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir la alemana con "su sobrino"

Suigintou: Lo sé, soy encantadora- la peliblanca se abraza tiernamente al pecho del muchacho.

Megu: Por cierto, ¿tienen sed?- preguntó casualmente la chica de linda voz.

Tomoe: No gracias, yo ya tengo agua azucarada conmigo gracias a mi madre- rechaza con sutileza la chica del lunar.

Suigintou: Yo quisiera leche- pide la prusiana-. Siempre es importante reforzar mis lados fuertes- la peliblanca aplasta sus pechos contra el cuerpo del chico de manera sensual.

Megu: De acuerdo- sonríe la chica y se va a comprar la leche para la peliblanca.

Tomoe: Se ve que no desaprovechas esta oportunidad ¿eh?- dice una pícara castaña.

Suigintou: En efecto, disfrutaré de mi Jun-kun todo el tiempo que pueda- la prusiana cerraba más los brazos del chico que la rodeaban.

* * *

**En algún lado del aeropuerto**

Las cuatro muñecas ya se veían con mayores facilidades para moverse al ver que las personas que las fotografiaban se habían dispersado, dejándolas solas. Ahora tenían la oportunidad para pensar en alguna forma para encontrar a Jun y las demás.

Hinaichigo: Fue muy divertido saludar a todas esas personas-nano- decía feliz la francesa.

Shinku: ¡Kanaria, informe de avance!- exige la rubia.

Kanaria: Según mis cálculos, yo aparezco en aproximadamente el 79% de las fotografías que tomaron los espectadores, mientras que Suiseiseki aparece en 72%, Hinaichigo en 61%, y finalmente tú, Shinku, apareces en el 57% de las fotos-kashira- dice sabionda la peliverde, pero la inglesa le responde con una rápida bofetada.

Shinku: Estoy exigiendo posibilidades para encontrar a Jun en este aeropuerto, soldado- replica enojada la inglesa.

Kanaria: Ah, eso. Aún no he trabajado en algún método efectivo para hallar a los otros- responde la italiana encogiéndose de hombros-. De hecho, no tengo ninguna idea que nos ofrezca más de un 10% de garantía de encontrar a los demás-kashira- culmina sacando un ábaco de quién-sabe-donde.

Hinaichigo: ¿De dónde sacaste eso-nano?- pregunta curiosa la francesa señalando el ábaco.

Kanaria: El narrador ya dijo que lo saqué de quien-sabe-donde, deberías prestar más atención-kashira- dice la peliverde alzando una ceja.

Shinku: Esto no nos permite proyectar muy lejos- dice una pensativa muñeca rosa roja- ¡Suiseiseki, necesito ideas!

Suiseiseki: Huehue acbaa wvwbv wnvio wnivnw...- empieza a balbucear la alemana, a lo que la inglesa le responde con otra rápida bofetada.

Shinku: ¡Hable como muñeca, soldado!- replica otra vez la enojada inglesa.

Suiseiseki: Pues que yo tampoco sé como saldremos de esta, pues esto es enorme y estamos perdidas-desu- la heterocroma se soba la mejilla.

Hinaichigo: Al menos hay luz, y Kun-kun dijo que la luz espanta a los monstruos, por lo que estamos a salvo-nano- agitaba los brazos la animada francesa.

Shinku: Es cierto, al menos podemos considerarnos a salvo de los monstruos que pudiesen vivir en estos lugares, pero aún así no debemos acercarnos a las sombras muy oscuras- apoyaba la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: Ustedes dos son demasiado supersticiosas- decía la castaña con una gota en la cabeza-. Los monstruos no existen, y aún si existieran, no creo que estuviesen en un lugar con tanta gente como este-desu.

Kanaria: Yo tampoco creo que haya monstruos aquí-kashira- opinaba la muñeca musical.

* * *

**Baño del aeropuerto**

Nori: Parece que tengo que pasar por aquí y comprobar si las muñecas están ahí- señala hacia los baños la hermana de Jun-, y además quiero pasar por el baño un momento.

Mitsu: De acuerdo, pero no te puedes tardar demasiado ¿eh?- la fotógrafa toma otro camino para buscar a las muñecas perdidas, mientras Nori se dirige al interior del baño de damas.

Nori entra, y al no ver a nadie adentro, fuera de ella misma, sólo se dedica a cumplir con su propia necesidad. Justo después de lavarse las manos y prepararse para salir aparece un tenebroso espanto.

Nori: Sadako-chan... ¿eres tú?- la chica de lentes empieza a asustarse.

Sadako: Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras "chan", y además dije que ibas a morir en siete días ¿No lo habrás olvidado, verdad?- dice burlesca la grotesca chica.

Nori: P-por supuesto que no- dice algo vacilante la chica de lentes-, pero al menos me hubieses avisado de la hora en que me buscarías.

* * *

**Flashback**

La chica de lentes regresaba de comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de aquella noche, una noche que prometía ser realmente hermosa, y ella disfrutaba ante esa idea. Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue llevar lo que compró a la cocina, cuando escucha el timbre que estaba sonando. La chica, convencida de que se trataba de otro paquete raro comprado por su hermano menor, se dirige mecánicamente a la puerta, realmente no le hacía mucha gracia estar firmando ni sellando nada de esas porquerías que pedía a cada rato el pelinegro.

Repartidor: Buenas tardes, Sakurada-san- saludaba de manera afable el muchacho que traía un pequeño paquete en sus manos- ¿Podría hacerme el favor de firmar aquí?- le enseña los papeles que la chica ni se molesta en leer antes de sellar- Muchas gracias y que tenga buenas tardes.

Nori: Realmente Jun-kun no escucha nada de lo que siempre le estoy diciendo- suspira algo desanimada la chica-. Tal vez como castigo por no ver bien qué baratijas va a comprar, le deba esconder esta cosa, sea lo que sea, y así podría enfadarse un poco- la chica ríe un poco antes de llevar el paquete a su dormitorio y luego continuar cocinando.

* * *

**Sala a las 00:50 horas (12:50 M.)**

Jun ya llevaba un buen tiempo dormido, al igual que Shinku, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki. algo bastante oportuno para una chica que no aguantó la tentación de ver qué tenía aquel paquete. Había resultado ser un DVD, algo que extrañó y fascinó a la vez a Nori, pues no era normal que Jun estuviera varias horas por día pegado como una rémora a la pantalla de la PC sólo para comprar eso. Sin embargo, Nori empezó a tener la idea de que tal vez el DVD fuese una de temática para adultos, cosa que la emocionó, porque eso significaría que Jun realmente estaba demostrando su paso a ser un hombre, aunque si para eso lo quería, él ya tenía a tres lindas muñecas con él. Nori echó a un lado todas aquellas ideas para averiguar por sí misma de qué trataba la película que tenía, y mentalmente rogaba que de verdad fuera una para mayores.

Nori mira estupefacta que el DVD no era nada sobre chicas malas ni nada de lo que ella tanto pensaba, sino que trataba sobre una serie de imágenes macabras, una niña con un grotesco aspecto y mil cosas más que tuvo algo de dificultad para comprender, y justo al terminar aquellas breves escenas suena el teléfono de la casa. Nori estaba un poco temerosa por la película, además que le extrañaba que alguien llamara a esas horas, pero igual atendió.

Nori: Moshi moshi, residencia Sakurada- recibe la chica.

¿?: _Siete días..._

Nori: ¿Qué cosa?- la chica no comprendía lo que significaba aquello.

¿?: _Vas a morir en siete días..._- dice algo que la chica no era capaz de identificar como humano a causa de su voz, pero ya se hizo de una idea de quién podría ser.

Nori: ¿Tú eres acaso Sadako-chan?

Sadako: _No me pongas el "chan", y por cierto, ¿cómo lograste identificarme?_

Nori: Justo ahora recuerdo cuando vi la película de _Ringu_, obviamente me refiero a la versión original, Sadako-chan- dice sonriente la chica.

Sadako: _Eso me da igual, como sea morirás en siete días, y no me llames "chan"_- la chica monstruo cuelga la llamada, dejando a la humana sola con el auricular del teléfono en la mano.

Nori: Parece que estoy en un problema- susurra pensativa la chica mientras colgaba lentamente el teléfono y se iba a guardar en secreto el DVD para que nadie más se lo llevara-. Tal vez Kirakishou-chan me pueda ayudar con esto.

La chica decide finalmente romper el DVD una vez en su habitación, para luego pedirle a la finlandesa que se deshiciera de los restos para que aquella película no estuviese en manos de nadie nunca más, y luego finalmente se acostó a dormir, pues en cuanto amaneciera debía hacer el desayuno.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Nori: ...y así es como tú y yo nos conocimos, Sadako-chan- culmina su relato la humana.

Sadako: No me interesa saber cómo castigaste a tu hermano o cómo viste el vídeo, lo único que importa es que ha llegado tu hora- el monstruo se acerca lentamente a la chica, quien retrocede unos pasos pero es detenida por la pared del baño.

Nori estaba en un auténtico problema, y no parecía que fuera a venir nadie para ayudarla y salvarla de la monstruosa Sadako.

* * *

**Zona de espera**

Barasuishou: ¿Porqué rayos me tengo que poner estas ropas para ir en avión a aquel lugar?- preguntaba en voz baja una malhumorada falsa ciclópea.

Laplace: Es necesario ocultar nuestra identidad para pasar desapercibidos por si nos encuentran- responde el estirado en su forma humana.

Barasuishou y Laplace se encontraban en el aeropuerto para ir de viaje también a Hokkaido, pues no tenían ninguna seguridad de cómo llegar por el campo N hasta aquella región. El conejo transformado en humano iba en ropaje informal con unas maletas de color azul marino, y la falsa Maiden iba vestida con ropa de niña de kindergarten, una bufanda rosa claro que le quedaba tan grande que le cubría casi medio rostro, unos lentes oscuros grandes que escondían tanto su ojo derecho como el parche del ojo izquierdo, y para rematar su disfraz llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas. Hasta el momento no había pasado nada que pudiese hacerlos sobresaltar.

Tomoe: ¡Oiga señor, estamos aquí!- llama la chica del lunar al ver al "hombre" que atendía en la tienda de Enju.

Laplace: Hola ¿cómo estás?- saluda el engañoso ser, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba la chica.

Tomoe: No sabía que usted también iba a viajar- espeta la chica algo animada.

Laplace: Oh, sí. Es que tenía pensado ir a Hokkaido porque allá vive un amigo mío que puede tratar la enfermedad que tiene mi pobre sobrina- el conejo permite ver a Barasuishou disfrazada.

Barasuishou: Hola- saluda la muñeca con la voz más infantil y ronca que puede.

Jun: Ugh...- el pelinegro finalmente se despierta, y lo primero que ve es al supuesto humano- Oh, es usted. No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí.

Megu: He regresado con la leche de Tenshi-san- la chica enferma abre la botella y le pone una pajita antes de entregárselo directamente la primera muñeca.

Laplace: Es sólo que tenía pensado viajar- sonríe el estafador consumado, sosteniendo de la mano a la muñeca disfrazada-. Vaya, tienes una muñeca bastante bonita contigo.

Megu: No es una muñeca, es mi amiga- revela la chica enferma, poniendo algo nerviosos a Jun y Tomoe.

Jun: E-e-es es una prima mía, sí- miente el vacilante chico.

El conejo alza una ceja, simulando extrañeza, ante lo cual la prusiana responde haciendo sonidos propios de un bebé mientras agitaba con ternura sus manos luego de beber un poco de la leche, impulsando a Megu a tomar de vuelta la botella para que la guardara, y luego empieza a chuparse el dedo y finge que se dormía en los brazos de su "primo". Obviamente aquella estrategia no funcionó para Laplace y Barasuishou, pero por la urgencia de mantener las apariencias, se obligaron a fingir que se habían tragado la mentira. Jun se levanta mientras acunaba a la peliblanca y se dispone a hablar sobre varias cosas con el vendedor de la tienda de Enju, mientras que Tomoe y Megu vuelven a lo suyo, aunque la castaña le dedica una mirada de regaño a la otra por casi delatar la verdadera identidad de Suigintou.

Tomoe: A la tía de Sakurada-kun le gusta disfrazar a sus hijas de muñecas- miente hábilmente la chica del lunar.

Laplace: ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más primas de Sakurada-kun?- pregunta con evidente interés el estirado.

Jun: ¿Y dónde está Enju? ¿Se quedó solo en la tienda?- pregunta curioso el pelinegro.

Laplace: Pues la verdad es que sí- responde el farsante mientras tomaba asiento junto a la falsa ciclópea-. Tuve que pedirle permiso a Enju-sensei para llevar a mi pobre sobrina a Hokkaido, y es que allá conozco a un buen médico que me podría ayudar con su enfermedad.

Barasuishou: Me duele la garganta- dice la falsa finlandesa con voz muy ronca e infantil para luego fingir que tosía.

Jun: Ya veo, entonces supongo que nos veremos con frecuencia por allá, pues nosotros también vamos a Hokkaido- dice un confiado cuatro-ojos.

Laplace: Esas son sin duda muy buenas noticias, Sakurada-kun. Sería genial tener contacto contigo durante mi estancia allá- sonríe el vendedor de Enju.

Jun: Claro que sí.

Suigintou fingía que dormía, pero de todas formas se sentía de lo más cómoda estando acurrucada como una niña pequeña en los brazos del chico, mientras que Megu sacaba un jugo de manzana para calmar su propia sed.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Se darán cuenta Jun y Suigintou de la farsa de Laplace y Barasuishou? ¿Se desatará una pelea en el aeropuerto? ¿Podrá Souseiseki encontrar a las cuatro muñecas perdidas? ¿Podrán Shinku, Kanaria, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki regresar con los demás? ¿Logrará Nori librarse de las garras de Sadako? ¿Podrá Suigintou terminar su botella de leche? ¿Qué tan bien se sentirá para Suigintou que la acurruquen como una bebé? ¿Podrán todos llegar sanos y salvos a Hokkaido? ¿Realmente Laplace le habrá dicho a Enju sobre el viaje a Hokkaido? Estas y algunas otras preguntas serán esclarecidas en el próximo capítulo de **Operación "Atención de Jun" 7 (y II)**. Este capítulo está echando chispas (lo hace para mí XD).

* * *

No sé si habrán visto la versión original de la película _The Ring_, al menos yo no (tampoco he visto la versión del norte), pero la película en realidad es japonesa y se llama _Ringu_. Todo lo que hizo Hollywood fue poner una escenografía nueva, algunos rostros distintos y listo (qué originales XD). Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, así que no tengan vergüenza de enviar lo que tengan que decir :D

Hasta otra


	12. Operación 7 (y II)

**Advertencia: **Se ha determinado en unos estudios realizados en Tangamandapio (seguro que lo conocen) que soñar que te casas con una Rozen Maiden te hace más listo y te da más suerte en el dinero. Si eso fuera verdad yo ya estuviese dentro de la revita _Forbes_ y tendría como un millón de I.Q. XD. Y por cierto, nuevamente los invito a leer la previa del capítulo con el _réquiem por un sueño_.

**Antriormente en Operación "Atención de Jun" 7 (y I)**

Jun: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Shinku?- pregunta un chico que estaba totalmente cargado de maletas.

Shinku: Hinaichigo quiere ir al baño ¿En dónde hay uno?- la quinta muñeca señala a la muñeca fresa que retorcía las piernas y se agarraba desesperadamente la falda.

Tomoe: Mis padres estuvieron hablando con Nori-san durante un rato para asegurarse que estuviera segura durante el viaje. Realmente fueron bastante inquisitivos con todas las medidas que estaban averiguando, y creí que nos quedaríamos hasta el anochecer ahí- explicaba tranquilamente la chica del lunar.

Mitsu: Hemos revisado la programación de los vuelos, y el vuelo a Hokkaido realmente se llevará a cabo- finaliza la fotógrafa.

Shinku: Bonitas y gorditas, muchachas- indicaba en voz baja la rubia-. Bonitas y gorditas.

Hinaichigo: A Hina le gusta saludar a las personas-nano- la sonrisa de la "niña" que se vestía como francesa hacía que muchos espectadores se desmayaran al no poder soportar una vista tan kawaii.

Suiseiseki: Realmente no me puedo creer que esté haciendo estas cosas después de todo lo que he pasado-desu- decía una decaída castaña, pues aún no superaba que hayan utilizado su regadera como basinilla, al punto que ni siquiera le daba pena ni dejaba de saludar al estar ante tanta gente viéndola.

Souseiseki: Es que me cansé de esperar por Suiseiseki- responde franca la muñeca rosa azul-, además de que también me preocupa mi sobrino. Vuelvo pronto- la dueña de las tijeras se retira a paso lento del lugar, y Megu y Tomoe no hacen nada por detenerla.

Suigintou: ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces, Souseiseki!- advierte la peliblanca sin abandonar los brazos de Jun.

Tomoe: Yo pensaba que Sakurada-kun acabaría estando con Shinku, realmente me has sorprendido, Suigintou- inquiere la chica del lunar, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir la alemana con "su sobrino"

Suigintou: Lo sé, soy encantadora- la peliblanca se abraza tiernamente al pecho del muchacho.

Suiseiseki: Pues que yo tampoco sé como saldremos de esta, pues esto es enorme y estamos perdidas-desu- la heterocroma se soba la mejilla.

Hinaichigo: Al menos hay luz, y Kun-kun dijo que la luz espanta a los monstruos, por lo que estamos a salvo-nano- agitaba los brazos la animada francesa.

Shinku: Es cierto, al menos podemos considerarnos a salvo de los monstruos que pudiesen vivir en estos lugares, pero aún así no debemos acercarnos a las sombras muy oscuras- apoyaba la quinta Rozen Maiden.

Nori: Sadako-chan... ¿eres tú?- la chica de lentes empieza a asustarse.

Sadako: Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras "chan", y además dije que ibas a morir en siete días ¿No lo habrás olvidado, verdad?- dice burlesca la grotesca chica.

Laplace: Es sólo que tenía pensado viajar- sonríe el estafador consumado, sosteniendo de la mano a la muñeca disfrazada-. Vaya, tienes una muñeca bastante bonita contigo.

Megu: No es una muñeca, es mi amiga- revela la chica enferma, poniendo algo nerviosos a Jun y Tomoe.

Jun: E-e-es es una prima mía, sí- miente el vacilante chico.

Jun: Ya veo, entonces supongo que nos veremos con frecuencia por allá, pues nosotros también vamos a Hokkaido- dice un confiado cuatro-ojos.

Laplace: Esas son sin duda muy buenas noticias, Sakurada-kun. Sería genial tener contacto contigo durante mi estancia allá- sonríe el vendedor de Enju.

Jun: Claro que sí.

Suigintou fingía que dormía, pero de todas formas se sentía de lo más cómoda estando acurrucada como una niña pequeña en los brazos del chico, mientras que Megu sacaba un jugo de manzana para calmar su propia sed.

* * *

**Operación "Atención de Jun" 7 (y II)**

La alemana menor caminaba sin un rumbo fijo (no sabía por dónde buscar), procurando encontrar pronto a sus cuatro hermanas perdidas. Mucha gente veía perpleja a un niño adorable paseando de aquí para allá y que parecía buscar algo.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki! ¿Dónde estás, Suiseiseki?- llamaba la alemana mientras seguía sorteando las piernas que habían en el camino.

Persona 2: ¡Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarme en este aeropuerto otro niño que se pareciera a las linduras que estaban en la sección de equipajes!- se maravillaba el chico sacando nuevamente su smartphone.

Souseiseki: Disculpe, ¿usted de verdad ha visto a mis hermanas?- preguntaba interesada la alemana.

Persona 2: Claro que sí, pequeño- responde sonriendo ampliamente el muchacho-. Las había visto hace unos minutos y les tomé muchas fotografías, te las voy a mostrar si quieres.

Souseiseki: Se lo agradecería- el chico muestra las fotos a la alemana y las reconoce inmediatamente-. Esas son Shinku, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, ¿pero qué hay de Kanaria?

Persona 2: ¿Te refieres a la niña con el cosplay italiano? Ella posaba como toda una experta del modelaje para las cámaras, y siempre se movía mientras posaba, por lo que ella estaba aparte.

Souseiseki: Ya veo- la alemana dedica un nuevo vistazo a las fotografías, algo extrañada de que Suiseiseki no estuviese escondida detrás de Shinku mientras atacaban los flashes- ¿Dónde podré encontrarlas, por favor?

Persona 2: Deben estar en la zona de equipaje, más o menos en esa dirección- señala el muchacho, y la muñeca va a donde le había indicado, no sin antes darle las gracias.

Souseiseki: _"Espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando logre encontrarlas, o si no nos veremos en un gran problema si alguna de nosotras pierde el vuelo"_- pensaba la cuasi-pelirroja sin distraerse tanto como para perder el camino que le habían enseñado tan amablemente.

* * *

**Baño de mujeres**

Nori estaba en un gran aprieto, estaba entre la espada... o mejor dicho entre Sadako y la pared, nadie parecía que pudiese ayudarla, hasta que de pronto...

Kirakishou: Ama, creo que se me fue la mano y casi le arranco la cabeza a un chico que entró sin permiso a su habitación ¿Cuál era el número de la ambulancia?- aparece en el espejo del baño una asustada finlandesa.

Nori: Por este lado también necesito una pequeña ayuda, Kirakishou-chan- decía la chica de lentes casi llorando de alivio.

Sadako: ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaba extrañada la chica monstruo.

Nori: Sadako-chan quiere hacerme daño. Por favor protégeme, Kirakishou-chan- rogaba entre lagrimas estilo anime la chica de lentes.

Kirakishou: Parece que ahora tengo una nueva mascota para mi colección- unas espinas blancas emergen del espejo y atrapan los brazos del espectro, empezando a halarla hacia adentro.

Empieza un feroz forcejeo entre la muñeca sin cuerpo y el espíritu maligno, pero la ciclópea resulta ser más fuerte y lentamente arrastra a Sadako al Campo N. Nori veía todo desde la esquina en la que se encontraba, pues se le había olvidado despegarse de la fría pared con la que había chocado previamente.

Sadako: ¡Esto no se quedará así, me voy a vengar por esto, niña ingenua! ¡NOOOOOOO!- fue lo último que se le escuchó decir al espectro antes de desaparecer en el espejo.

Nori: Estoy salvada- suspiraba aliviada la Sakurada mayor.

Kirakishou: Ya me encargué de encerrar a Sadako, ama- aparece nuevamente la ojiamarilla-. Ahora necesito del número de teléfono del hospital para que se lleven al humano que lo acabo de llevar a la salida de la casa y está todo despedazado- decía con tono algo afligido por pasarse con su castigo.

Nori: De acuerdo. Dame papel y lápiz para anotar el número- unas nuevas espinas aparecen con lo que pidió la chica, aprovechó para anotar el número y las espinas regresaron con el papel y el lápiz.

Kirakishou: Ahora tengo que volver, ama. Tengo una ambulancia que llamar- desaparece lentamente la muñeca.

Nori: Si los camilleros entran no los mates, sólo asústalos un poco, Kirakishou-chan- pedía la chica de lentes antes de que la presencia de la finlandesa dejara de hacerse notar.

Ahora que Nori estaba completamente sola, sólo le quedaba salir del baño para continuar con la búsqueda de las muñecas perdidas y regresar luego con los demás.

* * *

**Cerca de la zona de equipajes**

Las cuatro muñecas perdidas seguían dando vueltas aquí y allá sin dar con el camino correcto hasta que se cansaron por completo, así que simplemente se sentaron recostadas en una pared para esperar a que algún conocido las encontrara. Sin embargo, la espera resulta ser algo larga, al punto que Hinaichigo casi se queda dormida cuando Mitsu finalmente logra encontrarlas, llenando a todas de alivio al encontrar la salvación.

Kanaria: ¡Micchan!- la peliverde corre de forma dramática para abrazar a su médium.

Mitsu: ¡Mi Kana!- la fotógrafa se lanza también con dramatismo para abrazar a su muñeca.

Vale decir que ambas corrían como si fuese un encuentro en la playa, y que las dos lloraban al estiló anime.

Kanaria: ¡Micchan!

Mitsu: ¡Kana!

Kanaria: ¡Te extrañé-kashira!

Mitsu: ¡Y yo a ti, tanto que quiero hacer esto!- finalmente ambas se abrazan.

Shinku: ¡Corre, Kanaria!- advierte muy tarde la inglesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡No quiero ver-desu!- la muñeca jade se tapa con las mangas de su vestido.

Mitsu: ¡Te extrañé mi linda Kana!- la mujer empieza a frotar su rostro con todas sus fuerzas con el de la italiana.

Kanaria: ¡MI CARAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la segunda muñeca sufría por el intenso frote contra su rostro.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina también quiere un abrazo-nano!- se lanza la francesa.

Suiseiseki: Deben estar todas locas-desu- suspiraba la heterocroma echando apenas un vistazo.

Mitsu: ¡También te extrañé, Hina-chan!- la fotógrafa abraza a la francesa y empieza el frote doble, pues no había soltado a la italiana.

Shinku: Esto es peor que un creepypasta- decía temerosa la rubia.

Kanaria: ¡SE ME DERRITE LA CARA-KASHIRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina quiere ese amor-nano!- la francesa no parecía que sufriera.

La inglesa y la alemana mantenían su distancia de la mujer de lentes, no querían sentir ese "amor" que ella mejor que nadie sabía dar.

Nori: ¿Encontraste a las muñecas, Micchan?- aparece la chica de lentes justo a tiempo para salvar a la muñeca musical.

Mitsu: Así es, están todas aquí- la fotógrafa suelta a sus víctimas... digo a las dos muñecas.

Hinaichigo: ¡Nori, Nori!- la francesa corre a abrazar a la Sakurada mayor- Hina no lloró cuando estaba perdida-nano.

Nori: Eso es muy bueno, Hina-chan- la chica posa una mano sobre la cabeza de la muñeca fresa.

Shinku: Parece que finalmente podremos regresar con los demás- suspiraba tranquila la ojiazul.

Souseiseki: ¡Shinku, Suiseiseki!- llamaba la heterocroma menor a lo lejos al encontrar a sus hermanas.

Nori: ¿Qué haces aquí, Souseiseki-chan?- preguntaba curiosa y sorprendida la chica de lentes.

Souseiseki: Es que me había preocupado por ellas y decidí ir en su búsqueda- se excusaba la cuasi-pelirroja-. Necesité ayuda para encontrarlas, pero un muchacho me apoyó bastante y llegué aquí gracias a él.

Mitsu: Tal vez Jun-kun esté muy preocupado por saber en donde se encontraban- reía divertida la fotógrafa.

Shinku: ¡Un momento!- todas empiezan a mirar a la tensa inglesa- Si nosotras cinco nos encontramos lejos de Jun, entonces hay una que se habrá quedado con él, y esa es...

Suiseiseki: ¡Suigintou debe estar aprovechándose de nuestra ausencia para hacer toda clase de cosas pervertidas con el chibi-ningen y para tenerlo para ella sola-desu!- se escandalizaba la castaña.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cosas pervertidas? ¿De qué están hablando-nano?- preguntaba la inocente francesa.

Souseiseki: N-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- trataba de distraer la nerviosa alemana menor, temerosa de que su hermana pequeña se enfadara si empezaba a creer que Jun le era infiel con Suigintou.

Kanaria: Quiero regresar, me muero de sed- se quejaba la italiana-. Una diva y experta en los duelos como yo siempre está sedienta-kashira.

Mitsu: Entonces es la hora de que regresemos y veamos a Jun-kun- sugería alegre la mujer de lentes.

Shinku: ¡A mi sirviente nadie le hace nada pervertido sino yo!- empieza a correr la desesperada inglesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo soy la que le hará sentir el flechazo-desu!- la alemana mayor corre detrás de la muñeca rosa roja.

Souseiseki: ¡No corran o se perderán de nuevo!- trata de detener a sus hermanas, pero resulta ser tarde, ya habían vuelto a desaparecer.

Nori: Yo las seguiré- se inmola... digo se ofrece la chica de lentes-, mientras tanto ustedes regresen a la zona de espera hasta que regrese. Prometo volver con Shinku-chan y Suiseiseki-chan- la chica empieza su carrera y desaparece de inmediato entre las personas.

Mitsu: Muy bien, vengan conmigo las tres y no se suelten de mis manos- las tres muñecas agarran de las manos a la mujer (Hinaichigo y Kanaria comparten la misma mano) y regresan con los demás sin mayores sobresaltos.

* * *

**Zona de espera**

Laplace: ...y de esa forma conseguimos terminar el diseño de un nuevo broche para el pelo que le quedaría genial a casi cualquier muñeca- explicaba el estirado humanizado.

Los tres humanos escuchaban con total atención la explicación del intruso, la falsa finlandesa fingía que leía un cuento para niños cuando en realidad no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Suigintou, y esta última fingía que dormía en brazos de Jun, escuchando también lo que decía el intruso. Ya se estaba interesando por ese broche, pues si era tan bueno como lo describían, podría utilizarlo para encantar a su chico amado.

Tomoe: Ustedes son muy dedicados a ese oficio, ojalá todos mostrasen el mismo amor a lo que se dedican- decía contenta la chica del lunar.

Megu: Para mi funeral quisiera una tiara para que me vean como una tierna princesa en el velorio- decía soñadora la chica enferma.

Laplace: También tengo que hacerles una pregunta, por si acaso no han escuchado los rumores- pregunta suspicaz el estirado, y los humanos escuchan muy atentos- ¿Han escuchado hablar de casualidad de unos tales comensales de la muerte que se hicieron famosos por todo Hokkaido?

Jun: ¿Comensales de la muerte?- el pelinegro miraba boquiabierto al interrogante.

Tomoe: Jamás había escuchado de esos personajes, ojalá que no sean malos- decía insegura la ex-médium.

Megu: Yo sí escuché hablar de ellos- Jun y Tomoe voltean a verla-. Los comensales de la muerte son un grupo tenebroso que presuntamente no son humanos, o en su defecto no todos lo son, y que se dice que vacían restaurantes completos por todo Hokkaido y que son insaciables. Algunas personas que conocí en el hospital solían ser cocineros en restaurantes de Hokkaido y acabaron hospitalizados por el sobre-esfuerzo que significa cocinar para esas personas.

Laplace: Exactamente- admira el estirado-, tengo entendido de que sus próximas víctimas este verano serán los del restaurante de comida marina de Julián Solo, me gustaría estar ahí para conocer a esos comensales.

Jun: Mi hermana no tendría problemas para cocinar para esos sujetos y salir en buen estado de ese restaurante- presume el cuatro-ojos y Tomoe le dedica una mirada de reproche.

Megu: Si Nori-san cocina para el magnate Julián Solo, tal vez aproveche para comer allí de vez en cuando- sonríe encantada la chica de linda voz.

Barasuishou: Tengo sed, tío- dice con su falsa voz la muñeca de Enju.

Laplace: Bueno, por ahora nos separamos, pero espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en cuanto lleguemos a Hokkaido. Hasta luego, Sakurada-kun- el conejo y la muñeca del parche se retiran a paso discreto hasta desaparecer de la vista, y justo entonces aparecen Mitsu y las tres muñecas que llevaba.

Hinaichigo: ¡Tomoe, Tomoe!- la muñeca más pequeña corre para abrazar a su amiga.

Tomoe: ¿Cómo estás, Hinaichigo?- pregunta la chica abrazando con cariño a su antigua muñeca.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina está de maravilla! Hina espera el bebé de Jun-nano- de pronto un aura oscura aparece sobre la ex-médium, alarmando a todo el grupo, incluso a Megu.

Tomoe: ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinaichigo?- preguntaba con voz llena de maldad y odio- Hinaichigo es solo una niña y te aprovechaste de ella.

Jun: Y-yo no le hice n-nada- Jun empezaba a temer por su vida-, Fue esa cosa de la abejita o más bien mosquito que picó a Hinaichigo y la explicación de Kanaria...

Suigintou: Jun-kun tiene razón- dejaba de fingir la prusiana pero no se soltaba del pelinegro-, Kanaria le explicó lo de la abejita y después un mosquito la picó, y bueno...- no sabía ahora cómo explicar el resto, pues si continuaba eso implicaba decir la verdad enfrente de la francesa.

Tomoe: Espero que así sea, o de lo contrario olvidaré que somos amigos mientras te descuartizo, Sakurada-kun- decía arrastrando las palabras la chica y después volvió a poner su atención en su antigua muñeca- ¿Hay algo que quieras, Hinaichigo?

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere jugo, y cuando lleguemos a Hokkaido Hina quiere casarse con Jun-nano- respondió la francesa con una amplia sonrisa.

Jun nuevamente se asusta ante la renacida aura maligna de Tomoe. La chica del lunar parecía una madre sobreprotectora con Hinaichigo, y esta vez esa forma de ser jugaba en contra del pobre chico.

Mitsu: Estas historias de amor siempre son tan adorables- decía soñadora la fotógrafa, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de WTF de parte de Suigintou, Souseiseki y Kanaria.

Tomoe: Deberás responsabilizarte por Hinaichigo, o de lo contrario te enviaré al inframundo ¿te quedó claro?- el aura hacía que la ex-médium pareciera más grande de lo que realmente era.

Suigintou se abrazó de forma protectora al pecho del chico, mientras que Kanaria y Souseiseki miraban temerosas la escena. Megu tomaba jugo y comía frituras muy entretenida por aquella escena.

* * *

**No muy lejos de la zona de espera**

Barasuishou: Justo cuando tenemos tan cerca a las muñecas de Rozen tenemos que escondernos y fingir como unos cobardes- decía con evidente furia y frustración la muñeca de Enju.

Laplace: Sé que es frustrante tener que mantenernos escondidos, pero es que no tenemos otra opción- tranquilizaba el conejo, y la muñeca le dedica una mirada furiosa.

Barasuishou: Para la próxima vez que vea a alguna de esas muñecas- la falsa finlandesa apretaba con tanta fuerza el puño que sangraría si fuese humana-, nada ni nadie me detendrá en mi búsqueda por venganza ¿te quedó claro, Laplace?

El estirado tragó grueso ante la evidente rabia que emanaba de la muñeca, por lo que no quiso tomarla más de la mano mientras siguieran en el aeropuerto, y asimismo rezaba mentalmente no encontrarse inmediatamente con alguna de las Rozen Maiden.

* * *

**En alguna parte del aeropuerto**

Suiseiseki: Algo me dice que nos volvimos a perder-desu- decía la alemana mayor con una gota en la cabeza.

Las dos muñecas se veían en otra zona nueva, y esta vez estaban ellas dos nada más. No contaban con las escandalosas de Hinaichigo y Kanaria para que sirvieran de señales a distancia para ellas, sino que ahora estaban a la deriva en espera de que sucediera algún milagro.

Shinku: En este momento Suigintou debe estar agasajándose ella sola con Jun, yo lo sé- decía una desesperada rubia que empezó a trabajar su imaginación.

* * *

**Mente de Shinku**

Suigintou: Eres todo mío, Jun-kun- decía con dulzura y lascivia una muñeca que había sido arrimada al muro por el humano.

Jun: Así es, solo tuyo y nadie más, Suigi-chan- un cuatro-ojos con grandes músculos y una cabellera que ondeaba con el viento empezaba a besar a la muñeca como si tuviese hambre de los labios de la prusiana.

La escena que había entre ambos era intensa, por decir lo menos. Ambos se besaban con total locura como si la lujuria los hubiese poseído totalmente. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban en una furiosa lucha que los había nublado completamente, y el pelinegro afirmaba con delicadeza y rigidez al mismo tiempo a una peliblanca que estaba disfrutando de este contacto con el humano y lo demostraba gimiendo una y otra vez el nombre del humano cada vez que no estuviera besándolo.

Suigintou: ¡Hazme sentirte de verdad, Jun-kun! No me importa que el aeropuerto entero nos vea haciéndolo, lo quiero ahora- rogaba la prusiana abrazándose con frenesí al cuello del chico.

Jun: Estoy a tu orden, Suigi-chan- decía con voz de semental el cuatro-ojos, empezando así a desvestir lentamente a la prusiana.

Suigintou: Sé gentil, por favor- rogaba una jadeante muñeca mientras la desvestían lento pero con pasión, y recibía seductores y demenciales besos en cada parte que fuera desnudada.

Mucha gente los veía desde cualquier ángulo que ofreciera el aeropuerto, pero tal como había dicho la primera muñeca, no le importó en absoluto, y así llegaron a la "parte final"

Jun: Ahora te quitaré la falda, Suigi-chan- susurraba en la oreja de la prusiana, sacándole así un gemido.

Suigintou: De acuerdo, Jun-kun- la prusiana posa una mano en el rostro del chico-. Ya era hora de que me conocieras finalmente, quítame la falda y verás mi más preciado tesoro que he guardado todo este tiempo para ti.

Jun: De acuerdo.

Ambos se besan otra vez mientras la enorme mano del Jun de ensueño de Shinku agarraba con descaro la falda, y finalmente la levantaba de un tirón.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Shinku: ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡YO DEBO SER A LA QUE LE LEVANTE LA FALDA! ¡A MÍIIII! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE, CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE!- gritaba en sueños la muñeca rosa roja, y la alemana mayor la miraba con cara de WTF.

Suiseiseki: Deberías ir a verte con un psiquiatra-desu- decía una extrañada dueña de la regadera.

Nori: Finalmente... las encuentro- jadeaba una chica que venía de correr medio aeropuerto por tener que buscar a las muñecas.

Shinku: ¡Tenemos que regresar con Jun antes de que Suigintou lo marque como suyo para siempre!- decía todavía paranoica la rubia.

Suiseiseki: ¿En dónde está el chibi-ningen? Estoy cansada de estar perdida aquí-desu- se quejaba la fastidiada muñeca.

Nori: No hay ningún problema, Suiseiseki-chan- sonreía ampliamente la humana-. Casualmente estamos cerca de los demás, así que basta con que no se alejen de mí para que puedan volver.

Shinku: En estos momentos Suigintou habrá lamido de pies a cabeza a mi sirviente- murmuraba la demente inglesa.

Suiseiseki: Tal parece que Shinku no está muy bien del coco en estos momentos-desu- la castaña miraba a la ojiazul con una gota en la cabeza.

Las tres se dirigieron (o mejor dicho, Nori dirigió y Suiseiseki arrastró a Shinku) a donde las esperaban los demás.

* * *

**Zona de espera**

Souseiseki: Ya era hora de que aparecieran- suspiraba la alemana menor.

Kanaria: Ya me preguntaba a dónde se habían metido con toda esa prisa que tenían-kashira- decía seria y con reproche la peliverde.

Suigintou: Las he estado esperado durante toda una eternidad- decía la prusiana mientras se terminaba su leche.

Nori: Creo que ya es hora de que nos formemos para ir al avión- decía la chica de lentes mirando su reloj-. Les daré a todos sus boletos para que no tengan ningún problema para subir.

Todos reciben entusiasmados sus boletos mientras empiezan a dirigirse a la zona de equipajes y luego a la zona de embarque del avión, pero justo cuando se estaba terminando la repartición la chica de lentes para en seco, extrañando a todos que no comprendían qué le ocurría.

Mitsu: ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba extrañada la fotógrafa.

Tomoe: Ya están empezando a llamar para abordar el avión, Nori-san- alertaba la ex-médium.

Tal como señaló la chica del lunar, en los altavoces del techo del aeropuerto empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo que iba esa tarde a Hokkaido para que empezaran a embarcar, y la fila de ingreso no se hizo esperar para aparecer, y mucho menos para crecer a un ritmo abrumador.

Nori: Etto... Jun-kun, chicas... creo que tenemos un problema- todos miran con cara de espanto a la hermana mayor-, al parecer hice un mal cálculo en la adquisición de los boletos y... bueno... al parecer uno de nosotros no tendrá un boleto y no irá en el vuelo.

Terror era demasiado poco para describir el gesto que repentinamente se había dibujado en los rostros de todos los acompañantes de Nori. Uno de ellos no iba a viajar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Quién se quedará por fuera en el viaje? ¿Tendrá este problema alguna solución? ¿Por dónde estarán Laplace y Barasuishou? ¿Realmente Jun hará que Nori acabe trabajando en el restaurante de comida marina de Julián Solo? ¿Logrará Shinku salir de su trance? ¿De qué manera podrán decirle a Hinaichigo la verdad sobre su embarazo? ¿Logrará Suigintou llevar ese broche para el cabello del que tanto llegó a hablar Laplace? ¿Quienes son los comensales de la muerte? ¿Qué habrá hecho Kirakishou con Sadako? ¿Yamamoto seguirá con vida? ¿Qué clase de peligros esperan por nuestros protagonistas en Hokkaido? Estas y otras interrogantes serán esclarecidas en el próximo capítulo de **Operación "Atención de Jun" 7 (y III)**. Ahora empieza lo bueno (pero ya lo pasado era realmente bueno XD).

* * *

La actualización la subiré dentro de dos semanas porque por ahora estaré celebrando que el final del manga fuera NaruHina, y además tengo otros fics que tengo que desarrollar, pero igual pueden contar con el avance regular del fic navideño que estoy haciendo :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, nos vemos en dos semanas.

Hasta otra


End file.
